


It started with a bear

by artsyfartsyWrites



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad with feelings, Confused Hakuba Saguru, Hakubear, Kurobear, M/M, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfartsyWrites/pseuds/artsyfartsyWrites
Summary: Hakuba finds that KID rarely does anything that he expects and he discovers that it's not exactly an unpleasant change.The rating may change so be wary. Updates will be random.No beta.This is a pure indulgence after coming back to this fandom in a long while. I've adored them and there just isn't enough to go around.





	1. Bear me, Bear you

Getting shot was one of the best things Hakuba hadn’t considered happening in his life. He figured that it would be an inconvenience and irritating. Well the last was true. The graze on his upper arm required a fair amount of stitches and a few days in a sling plus a day a bed rest. No strenuous activities which included, much to his dismay, chasing after moonlit thieves across rooftops. 

Hakuba had watched what little he could from the spectators side of things and felt horribly disappointed at the cameras lack of focus on KID and on the reporter. Not that she wasn’t pretty. He was just more enticed by the thief’s vaguely dimmed smile. At least when he could see it. Frustrated he closed his tablet and rolled over in his bed much too large for just himself. Reaching over the edge in the wicker basket he pulled out the sewing set and the black and white patchwork bear adorned in a familiar styled white suit. 

It was almost finished the jacket need the sleeves sewn on and a button to close it. He lacked a red tie as well but Hakuba struggled to find one in the perfect color. The deep red crimson with a faint rose pattern in the silk. Getting that close to find out the tiny piece of information was worth the weeks of washing glitter out his hair. KID had flushed so dark he looked like his tie. Though the glare would have been better not to see. 

Hakuba sighed he had kept his distance from then on. Only fainting long reach grabs and letting the task force do the tackling. Though his effort were for slightly not when KID suddenly decided that he was going to invade his space behind him at willy. He couldn’t remember how many times he had to squash the strong spike in his libido when KID was practically purring down his neck. 

It was completely not fair.

Hakuba wasn’t blind and was fully comfortable in his sexuality. KID, frustratingly, hit almost everything that stirred him up. Lithe, strong, dark hair, piercing eyes that shifted to brilliant shades of blues in different light. He was confident and soft, romantic, with this hidden thread of ruthlessness that he never touched. Hakuba could see it, when the Crows had perched too close and caused too much trouble at heists. It was in the tightness of his jaw and the ice in his eyes. 

He hoped he would never be on that side of KID. 

Hakuba smiled at the bear in his hands and slipped the completed white jacket over the blue button down. He wondered what KID would think of the bears. One in the image of himself and the other, currently sitting on his desk, of Hakuba. He’d probably laugh and think him ridiculous and a fool. Sighing Hakuba laid down with the bear to his chest, ignored the ache in both his heart and arm. 

It was the sound of his heavy curtains moving and the chill that roused him awake. Sitting up suddenly he reached for the taser in his nightstand to shock the idiot that had decided to break in. The bright white of the cape made him stop before he flew off the corner of his bed. 

Kaitou KID was standing in his room holding the bear resembling Hakuba with a smile Hakuba hadn’t seen before. It was soft, much too soft. 

“Good evening, Tantei-san.” KID said quietly.

“Good evening, Kaitou KID.” Hakuba replied after swallowing. He quickly tossed the taser towards the head of his bed and flushed slightly when KID smirked at him for it. “What … not to be rude, what are you doing here?”

There was a chuckle, a soft rumble that made the hairs on the back of Hakuba’s neck stand up.

“I heard you got shot. The news tends to exaggerate so I decided that it would be better for me to see myself.” KID said turning to him, the bear cradled gently in his arms.

“It wasn’t bad. A few stitches and a day of bed rest.” Hakuba mumbled trapped on the foot of his bed, too worried that if he moved KID would vanish into thin air.

“Which explains why you weren’t at the heist tonight.” KID tilted his head and looked at the bandages peeking out from under the tee shirt Hakuba wore.

Hakuba felt his breath catch his mind turning over what that meant that KID had looked for him. That he was concerned enough to seek out information on him. He wanted to risk getting caught or arrested just to make sure Hakuba was safe and sound. It made his head spin in a delighted whirl. 

“Did you make him?” KID asked pulling Hakuba from the waltz in his head.

The bear was posed in front of KID like it was reaching out to give Hakuba a hug. Mirth made the only eye he could see twinkle. Embarrassment made Hakuba’s chest burn and he squared his jaw. It wasn’t often men took up sewing (setting tailoring aside) and there was still quite a stigma around the hobby. Though he was proud of his talent he didn’t want to face the teasing that usually came with when people found out. 

“Aye, I did.”

“Really? This is really good! You made the clothes too?” KID’s delighted grin came out from behind the bear’s golden fur. “He’s so soft too.”

Hakuba tried and failed to suppress the blush as he watched KID rub his face against the bear’s head. The thief sounded absolutely delighed and impressed that when he asked the next question Hakuba immediately reached behind him to hide the other bear. 

“Well? Have you made any more?” KID chirped, tilting his head like a curious bird. 

“Just one more.” Hakuba said clearing his throat and standing with the bear behind him. 

He moved carefully and open towards the thief, growing increasing stiff when KID made no sign of being uncomfortable in his approach. No, he looked almost eager. Hakuba’s brain was spinning again, this time a little too fast to be comfortable.

As the bear came out from behind his back he watched KID’s face remain calm and delighted. Only that blue violet eye gave away the small shock before wrinkling at the corner. 

“Is it me?”

“Tis. A detective must have a focus.” Hakuba answered after a small cough. 

KID smirked up at him and it did silly things to Hakuba’s heart. Now that he had thoroughly embarrassed himself he decided that looking at the bear was going to be much easier than seeing KID.

“Tantei-san? Can I keep him?”  
  
“What?” Hakuba jerk his head up to see KID smiling at the bear’s face.  
  
“Can I have the bear?” KID asked again.  
  
“It’s not like I can really take him back from you if you do decide to keep him.” Hakuba snorted, thinking of all the jewels KID had stolen and the failed attempts to wrestle it from his grasp.  
  
“This isn’t a heist though. I don’t steal unannounced Tantei. You know this by now.” KID hummed and brought the bear up to his face again. Arms out and looking at Hakuba.  
  
“Please let me stay with Kaitou KID.” KID said mimicking Hakuba’s voice.  
  
Hakuba felt his cheeks burn and he coughed into his hand to hide the laugh that was threatening to slip out. When KID smiled up at him he knew that it wasn’t as well hidden as he hoped. “Can I have something in return? A trade.”  
  
KID blinked at him curiously, if not a little nervous. “I can’t say I have much on me Tantei-san.”  
  
Hakuba hummed in agreement and gave it a brief thought. “Could I have your tie?”  
  
KID blinked at him before bringing his hand up to touch at his tie. “My … my tie?”  
  
“Yeah. I … I would like to have your tie.” Hakuba nearly stuttered and stared at the crismon length. The rose pattern was visible again. He was that close again. Something he never thought he’d be able to do, not without consequences.  
  
“Such an odd request.” KID mused with that timber chuckle.  
  
Hakuba nearly swallowed his tongue when he watch KID loosen his tie. The soft whisper of silk sliding against each other had goosebumps prickling down his arms. It wasn’t supposed to be sensual. Hakuba had done the same thing so many times himself but watching KID remove what could be one of his defenses, something that could be used against him. Hakuba caught a tiny glimpse at new skin under KID’s collar and immediately looked at KID’s hands.  
  
That was an even bigger mistake. It was one of the most sensual things about his body. The dexterity of the long fingers, the width of his palm, the stark contrast of the white of his gloves and the deep red of the tie. He watched as KID took a silent step towards him and loop the tie around the KID bear’s neck and tie it into a bow. Hakuba looked up and the brim of KID’s hat obscured half of his face but the tips of his ears were pink.  
  
That gave Hakuba’s ego a long stroke. As KID stepped back Hakuba caught a whiff of the cologne he usually wore and brought the bear up close. It was in the tie and with that bear was sitting on his desk for now on. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep if it was anywhere near him.  
  
“Thank you. You didn’t have to fulfill that request.” Hakuba smiled.  
  
“Don’t be silly. I couldn’t have my counterpart running around missing a key part of his uniform.” KID grinned and slipped the Hakubear down the front of his jacket. It looked down right silly and oddly like him.  
  
Hakuba jolted when he watched KID turn towards the open window. “Leaving?”  
  
“My detectives need to sleep. So I should take my leave.” KID smirked and turned back towards him walking backwards towards the window. “After all one of them did get shot today.”  
  
Hakuba was dreaming. He had to be otherwise KID would have never just said ‘HIS’ detective like Hakuba had belonged to him. That was an odd feeling, to be claimed by the thief. A mixed torrent of pride, delight, lust and stubborn refusal to bow. Something must have been given away in his expression because KID chuckled again and stepped up onto the ledge.  
  
“Good night, Hakuba-san.” KID smiled.  
  
“Good night, KID.” Hakuba managed to breath out and watch KID slip into the gardens on the estate grounds.

* * *

  
  
The next morning Hakuba found himself staring across his room towards the desk trying to come to terms that what he must have had was a medicated dream save for the simple facts that Hakubear was gone off his desk and KID’s damn cologne was faintly lingering beside him. Glancing down he saw the tie he had asked for tied in neat bow around the bear’s neck. Taking a deep breath he buried his face into his hands and fought back a muffled scream.  
  
He asked for KID’s tie. He must have been completely mad. KID was even madder for actually giving it to him. Standing he grabbed the bear and put it up on a high shelf on a bookcase lining the walls. So he didn’t have to look at it or bloody smell that cologne.  
  
Hakuba realized that he had spent way too long in the shower when he came out light headed. He blamed KID for being the focus of his thoughts and scowled as he blew dry his hair. Last night hadn’t quite settled into what he could consider real. The pessimistic voice kept laughing in the back of his head as well as remind him that he’d have to face Kuroba at school.  
  
KID hadn’t seemed upset last night though. After all he had come to him. An all to recurring fantasy in Hakuba’s imagination if he was being completely honest with himself. He seemed calm, kind of relaxed, if not just a little delighted. Then again KID was able to hide behind that poker face of his very well, but he didn’t seem to be faking. Hakuba sighed and caught himself walking in circles around the leather chair in his room. Getting absolutely nowhere in the enigma that is KID but making himself dizzy.  
  
He could always confront Kuroba about this but that would have the ill result in driving him back away from him. They had just gotten so much better. True hakuba had dropped accusing him so directly and openly. Keeping to the obscure jabs that only Kuroba would have recognized. Those were always met with barbs but at least he wasn’t biting at him any more.  
  
Hakuba spared a glance to the bear and consider that maybe this was an olive branch. If that was the case is KID, Kuroba considering leaning on him. Would he even be comfortable in aiding the thief? Why was that even a question? Hakuba had long since given up in truly wanting to put him in jail. Catch him yes, understand the why, even for the simple matter of keeping him sane after the endless chain of death he felt dragging behind him. Kaitou KID’s heists were refreshing in that sense. Free from the worry about who was going to die in some heartbreaking fashion and just the pure enjoyment of solving a well made puzzle. Most of all he wanted to protect him. To keep him free from a cage that would ultimately kill that beautiful free spirit he had grown to enjoy and cherish.

  
Hakuba sighed and thanked Bayaa when she helped him into his uniform jacket and sling.  
  
“You seem quite distressed, young master. Is your wound bothering you?”  
  
“Hm? Oh no. Not at all.” Hakuba smiled at her. “I hardly feel it today.”  
  
He had completely forgotten about it and the fact that had been the sole reason for KID’s visit to him last night.  
  
_ ‘My detectives’ _  
  
Hakuba felt himself scream internally. He sometimes hated how slow his mind was in the morning. That was something he shouldn’t be forgetting. He ignored the concerned look Bayaa was giving him as he put on his shoes and schooled his features back to his usual controlled boredom despite wanting to bury his face in his hands. 

  
“Young master? We’re here. You have to get out of the car.” Baaya said softly now fully concerned for her charge when he just sat staring at the front entrance.

Hakuba felt sweat slide uncomfortably down the middle of his back. It was like a bandaid, just rip it off and get it over with. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car to face whatever teasing Kuroba most likely had in store for him.

He handled the first few questions about his arm carefully, keeping the grimmer bits of the case to himself, just informing those who asked about his health that he was fine. He welcomed Aoko’s friendly fretting and even Akako’s cryptic approval at his luck, something about being favorited by Lady Luck’s son. 

“Ah speak of the devil.” Akako grinned.

Hakuba quickly glanced behind him to see a very sleepy Kuroba yawn as he headed towards his desk.

“Kaito, you were almost late!! Aoko couldn’t wait for you anymore.” Aoko fussed and crossed over to her childhood friend.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Kuroba yawned again. 

“Morning, Kuroba-kun.” Akako purred.

Hakuba suppressed the uncomfortable shiver when he heard that tone coming from her. She was still after Kuroba, much to his surprise. He had thought she had long given up on him.

“Morning, Hakuba. What’s with the sling?” 

It took Hakuba a minute to realize that Kuroba had said something directly to him. “Oh, a criminal caused a scene the other day and I got grazed by a stray shot. Nothing serious.”

“Ehh? I wouldn’t really call that nothing serious.” Kuroba said raising his brows and stuffing his twitchy hands into his pockets. “Ma, at least it didn’t hit anything vital.”

“Ah, true.” Hakuba agreed quietly, glancing to Aoko when the girl started giving Kuroba a strange look.

Akako watched them like she knew precisely what was going on even when he didn’t exactly know himself. “Kuroba-kun just can’t admit that he was actually worried about you.”

Hakuba blinked at her before looking at the magician when he snorted and headed towards his desk. “I truly am alright, Kuroba.”

Kuroba looked over his shoulder at him, gave him a casual glance over. The smile was subtle, just a small upward quirk of his lip but it burned and said a whole lot to Hakuba.

As class began they settled into their seats and roles. Though much more subdued when Kuroba and Aoko weren’t doing their usual tango with a mop. Hakuba had a feeling it was do to his injury. Both not wanting to accidentally get him caught into it, as it usually did now that they were, tentative friends. 

By lunch Hakuba realized that if Kuroba hadn’t said anything about the bears he wasn’t going to, or he was going to be the absolute worse and wait till he was completely relaxed. Though he couldn’t imagine Kuroba to be that cruel not after seeing the delight and soft smile on KID’s face last night.

He wondered what he would do if he saw one of himself. Hakuba could already see a fuzzy patchwork bear in opposite coloring to KIDs. Kuroba would probably be flustered, maybe even creeped out a little. He was more open with his emotions than his alter ego. KID only showed what he wanted to be seen, ignoring the very few times when the situations had been impossible to hold back from. Kuroba on the other hand nearly wore what he felt on his sleeve. Less so now than when they had first met. 

Hakuba felt himself to blame for that with the many accusations about KID. He chewed thoughtly around a croquet and looked around for him. Aoko was talking to Keiko but Kuroba was nowhere to be seen. Most likely on the roof again. He had been sneaking there more than usual. It usually taking Aoko chasing him back to class with some too close swings with her mop.

Maybe Hakuba could get away with joining him under the guise of needing some fresh air. Gathering his lunch he slipped out of the classroom without much fuss from anyone. The allure of him being from a different country had worn off comfortably and made him feel less of an object and more like a person.

Hakuba regretted coming up to the roof the minute he opened the door. The wind was bloody horrible. There was enough static and pressure in the air that hinted at a coming storm though there wasn’t much gathering clouds.

“You’ll mess up that perfectly styled hair of yours being up here.” Kuroba’s laugh came from above him.

Stiff but far too used to KIDs antics Hakuba turned to look up at him. Kuroba looked wild, his hair blown everywhere, eyes bright blue from the sun gleaming into them. How he wasn’t squinting made Hakuba uncomfortable. That devilish smirk was there too but that just gave Hakuba more of a thrill.

“I think it’ll survive. Needed some fresh air. I thought the report wasn’t calling for storms.” Hakuba started companionly.

“There isn’t.” Kuroba’s smirk grew slightly. “A witch is madly frustrated by a surprise she didn’t see.”

Hakuba rose a brow unimpressed. Kuroba usually wasn’t cryptic like Akako but every now and then he’d say something similar and made Hakuba’s skin crawl with goosebumps.

“Humor me. What exactly made the witch upset?” Hakuba sniffed and moved to sit out of the sun and just under where Kuroba was perched.

“I don’t know.” Kuroba snorted and practically floated down in front of him.

_ If he doesn’t want me to call him KID then he should avoid doing things like him _. Hakuba thought and blinked up at him when Kuroba came to sit next to him.

“Yet you know this witch is upset?” Hakuba inquired not believing for a second that Kuroba didn’t know.

Kuroba regarded him carefully, like he was volleying around the idea of saying something. “Ah, she told me.”

Hakuba nearly sputtered. “She told you? What did she say?”

Kuroba grinned at him. “ Icarus lost his wings flying too close to the sun”

Hakuba felt the static jump along his skin. “I see and do you know who she was referring to?”

“Nope” he answered, popping the p and stretching. 

Hakuba had a sneaky suspicion that who she was referring to was KID. He was the only one that had come to mind with the name Icarus. The son of the trap inventor who fell into the sea because he grew over confident and burned up his wings. 

“I wonder who is the sun and who is Icarus?” Hakuba mused and picked at the veggies in his lunch distracting himself when Kuroba decided to lay out beside him.

“Who knows. Since I’m not a detective nor either party I don’t really have a clue or the desire to find out.” He yawned loudly and curled over on his side. “Oi, wake me if Aoko shows up. I’m gonna sleep for a bit.”

“Ah … sure. Rest well, Kuroba.” Hakuba murmured and received a relaxed sighed.

Hakuba truly tried not to watch Kuroba sleep. Just kept his focus on his food and scrolling through his phone but the news dropped its interest very quickly when Kuroba had rolled over and pressed his face into Hakuba’s hip. He nearly dropped his phone on his head for it. Now it was all he could focus on. There was a small furrow in his brow where the stress sat openly, a faint beauty mark on his left temple and a small scar just under the corner of his right eye. His thick hair was wild and everywhere sticking out in just about every direction but groomed and cleaned around the edges of his neck. Hakuba wondered if it would be soft like downy feathers or coarse like wire? 

It was amazing at how many contrasts Kuroba deliberately put between him and KID. The subtle small details that would throw off theories. The cologne for starters, KID had subtle spice and musk, Kuroba; clean soap and faintly like bird, most likely from his doves. Posture, KID held himself with a calm confidence that demanded attention and respect. You were drawn in but also wanted to give him a wide berth simply because you weren’t sure what would happen if you got close. Half the time Hakuba wanted to curl around Kuroba and hold him safe. He hunched slightly, favored his right leg and was always moving. Like he had so much nervous energy he couldn’t contain it.

Hakuba’s final point was manners. KID was a gentleman. Eloquent, respectful when it called and suave. Kuroba … well he’s seen Kuroba be suave in getting out trouble but he’s also know him to be quite a trouble maker and foul mouthed. On top of being quiet a pervert at times. Hakuba covered a snort into his hand. If KID ever decided to change to show that aspect Hakuba suspected half of the female population would actually support him. 

Fans were insane. He knew from his own fair share of them. 

Slipping his arm out of the sling he stretched the muscle carefully. Avoiding tearing his stitches but wanting to desperately move the stiff muscle. The fact that it was starting to itch was a good thing, annoying but good. Absently he reached down and ran his fingers through Kuroba’s curls. 

Hakuba wondered if KID would come visit again. Last night he showed because he was worried, maybe miffed, that Hakuba hadn’t showed. It was a first. In the past he’d never gone out of his way to even show that he had even noticed his absence. Something had changed but what? It was confusing and thrilling. A little concerning for both of them too. KID could get caught, Hakuba may be categorized as an accessory. He lose his hard earned reputation and KID his wings. Was he willing to risk both by such a visit? Did he think the risk worth it?

What had gone through KID’s head to make such a move? Hakuba gripped at his bangs with the hand that wasn’t stroking Kuroba like a tender cat. He should have known the thief to throw wrenches into his profile on him.

Hakuba sighed into his palm and tugged at a thick lock of hair.

“Oi, if you continue to pull like that I might end up with a bald spot.”

Hakuba jumped and flushed when Kuroba’s voice came up annoyed beside him. Looking down he saw him staring up at him, his right eye twitching just slightly. Hakuba jerked back his hands and tried to think back to when exactly he started touching him.

“Sorry, I didn’t -“

“You didn’t even realize that you had been petting me.” Kuroba sat up.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Hakuba snipped, tilting his chin up.

Kuroba gave him a blank look before pointedly ignoring his question. His ears turning slightly pink.

Hakuba watched him and reached out to him again on the slim hope that Kuroba hadn’t actually minded the touching.

“Kuroba.” 

When Kuroba turned his cheek went right into his finger. It took everything in Hakuba not to start laughing. He could see why Kuroba was always playing pranks. The shock in his eyes and the deepening color moving across his face was enjoyable. Hakuba chuckled and watched Kuroba flail around for a second before huffing and shifting to face him with a pinched smile. He realized a moment too late what the magician was about to do when dexterous fingers found his sides.

He never thought he’d be grateful in breaking the habit of squealing when he first got his sides tickled but this was the first. Hakuba gasped and choked on laughter when Kuroba began poking his sides relentlessly. Finally giving into it briefly and swiping at the hands on him.

Kuroba eventually join in his laughter and Hakuba thought it’d be well worth the soreness in his sides. He hadn’t heard Kuroba laugh truly in a long while.

“What are you two doing?” Aoko’s question immediately stopped what they were doing.

Hakuba flushed in embarrassment and Kuroba clamped down so hard on his expression the detective was worried his face had cramped. 

“Nothing.” Kuroba quipped and flicked the end of Aoko’s skirt up when she got close to them.

Hakuba very quickly found interest in staring off into nothing to forget the color he just saw, half listening to Kuroba’s maniacal laughter and Aoko’s frustrated screams.

As their classes came to an end for the day Hakuba watch Kuroba practically fly out of the room. It was unsurprising given the tension between them after lunch. Neither of them had ever been touchy in … whatever they called their relationship. Not quite as rivalistic or antagonistic as before but not exactly friends and certainly not touchy. He had broken that barrier today when he played with Kuroba’s hair. Which he had cataloged away as being like downy feathers or mink. Hakuba could recall running his hands over his mother’s passed down mink coat. Thick, soft and left him with the desire to continue doing it till his fingers buzzed with the sensation. But with one barrier removed another was coming up.  
“You seem disappointed, Hakuba-kun.” Akako voiced suddenly behind him.  
  
“Pray what should I be disappointed about?” He gave her a half smile.  
  
“Maybe because Kuroba hadn’t opened up to you like you had hoped.” She grinned and tossed some stray hair over her shoulder.  
  
At one point the motion would have pulled at something in him but now it made him wary. “I’m not surprised that he hasn’t. We’re not exactly friends, Koizumi-san.”  
  
“Could have fooled me with what happened on the roof.” Her grin grew and Hakuba felt his stomach drop.  
  
He couldn’t recall ever seeing her on the roof or even coming up. Aoko had joined them at the end so maybe she had told her what she had seen. Kuroba and him weren’t in any compromising position so there was little to misinterpret. Hakuba redirected his thoughts before he started thinking down that line.  
  
“Welp who knows what the future will hold.” Akako laughed and brushed her hand against his shoulder. “Maybe the sun will burn Icarus.”  
  
Hakuba felt heat rise into his face and gave her a confused look as she left.


	2. One step forward

It wouldn’t be for another month till Hakuba saw KID again. In the normal heist not the surprise midnight visit. Though he had hoped. Maybe wished for it a little too hard some nights when the cases proved to grim for him to sleep without tossing the sheets around. His gaze would fall on to the bear in the top most corner of his bookshelves. The winking monocle and pure white suit and felt something calm and race with in him, just enough to get to him forget about what he had left.  
  
_ ‘Steal yourself, Saguru. Calm your emotions till they won’t interfere with the logic.’ _ He could hear his father say as he molded him to no longer hide from the bloodied photographs. Hakuba had been 7 and far too curious.  
  
Standing in the aftermath of a heist at 12:39:45 AM he had failed to take his father’s advice. KID had gotten away, pausing for only half a second to look back at Hakuba when had embarrassingly slipped on a step chasing after him. He could tell the thief was trying not to crack his character and laugh by the tightness in his jaw. The soft cooing just made him furious and lead to more mistakes on his part.  
  
KID was a hard person to control his emotions around, to shove them back and register just the logic. KID pulled emotions out of people as easily as pulling out of his doves. Hakuba included in that long list. He wanted people to feel the thrill, the excitement, joy, curiosity, frustration. To be reminded of that gleeful childlike wonder that disappeared into the recesses of adulthood. Though, as he listened to Nakamori scream, that might not be the case with some.  
  
Hakuba helped the task force in cleaning up the damage they had caused when leaping after KID. Knocked over displays, black scuffs from boots moving to hard on the soft floors, the broken window on the third floor when a helmet knocked into it. There was also waking the director who was the unfortunate target of KID’s sleeping gas. Bruises both physical and mental to care for. Even he had torn the knee out of his trousers when he fell.  
  
Then there was the paperwork; compensation for the losses, insurance claims, reports from everyone who had seen KID. The long night that would turn into longer days. All risened and repeated when the next heist came around. Yet Hakuba felt lighter after it all. Like the dragging ball lost a few of its links and he could walk a little freer. He wasn’t alone. Though the task force lost, they were still in a job and the only ones KID had personally expected to keep him in check. Almost every one of them were grinning at the end of the heists.  
  
There had been too many times when a member and even Nakamori himself had been threatened to be fired and KID stepped just close enough to them to allow them a chance to catch him. It was dangerous, and stupid, and so very much like him and that bleeding heart. Hakuba grinned and finished typing up the last bit of his report before sending it off to Nakamori’s email. His being one of the very few if any to actually arrive on time and filled to the brim with detail. One advantage to his eidetic memory.  
  
He omitted very little if any, KID was extremely careful nowadays as to how close he’d let them get to him. Which was why that night a month ago still made Hakuba’s stomach do that swooping feeling when he saw him. ( It was hard not to see him when most of the country was a fan of his.) Hearing Nakamori’s bellowing from just a door down Hakuba made his way to the building’s exit. His report was done, most of the mess cleaned and he had a free day to just sleep in tomorrow and go over the files piling up on his desk.  
  
“Was it a good heist, young master?” Baaya smiled at him when he came to her.  
  
“Pleasant despite our embarrassing loss. I’ll have to contact the tailor though.” Hakuba bit back his smile to something slightly more controlled and slipped into the seat.  
  
“Shall I prepare a pot of tea?” She asked her eyes twinkling like she knew something he didn’t.  
  
“I think that’ll be nice.” Hakuba sighed and leaned back in the chair. “Some sandwiches would be appreciated too.”  
  
“Of course, young master.” She slipped in beside him and started up the Astin.  
  
After a hot shower and changing into a simple pair of lounge pants and a tee Hakuba chewed thoughtfully around a thyme chicken salad sandwich. The simple lemon and chamomile tea sat stone cold by his elbow as he read over the triple homicide case his father left on his desk two days ago. It was something that had moved up through the department when witnesses failed to come forward.  
  
He scrawled references to look up in a worn notebook and flipped over the first few photos. All male, dark hair, blue eyed, Japanese, throat slit. It had been done from behind, quickly with a long blade but with a different one each time. No prints, each one at a different hotel. Invisible lines were drawing themselves together. Forming stories in front of him, retelling the moments of these people's last minutes. Hakuba looked for a pattern, a tell, a signature that would link all three together and give them a focus.  
  
It wasn’t often that he dealt with serials. The events of them were rare and sudden. The news wasn’t covering them, his father had a hand in that, which was good. It wasn’t feeding a possible ego but it could be driving the killer to make another move. Hakuba just couldn’t see where so he backtracked and began to look at it from a thrill angle. It clicked a bit better like the sound of his window opening.  
  
He froze and felt the breeze brush against the backs of his ankles, the chill from both the subject and air made him shiver. Warmth came up behind him, spice, musk and ozone, and a white hand, pale inner wrist and the shock of dark blue reached for the top most photo.  
  
“Grim study, Tantei.” KID said eerily calm like he purposely bled the emotion out of his voice.  
  
Hakuba glanced at him slowly. The low cut of the top hat tilted so it covered half of his eyes, hiding the chance to see anything, his face void of a smile, that was new and alarming, the clover charm from his monocle hung just low enough for it to spin freely. Those eyes were on him now, the shock of deep blue-violet, cold, so cold.  
  
Hakuba licked his lips and gave a jerky nod. “Tis. Not for everyone’s eyes.”  
  
“And yours?” KID laid the photo down, it shifted him closer for just a moment.  
  
“I’m …” He didn’t want to say used to it. Didn’t want to admit that after all this time he grown desensitized to the horrors. He wasn’t, not completely anyway, immune to the shock.  
  
KID hummed and leaned a hip against the oak desk, his body making a smooth curve in shape. Hakuba swallowed again, something was off, KID was off. He spun through the night and couldn’t remember anything that would have set the thief off like this.  
  
“Are .. did something happen?” Hakuba breathed out and closed the case file.  
  
KID blinked at him and softened. The tension looked to literally bleed out of him, starting with his eyes. “The sight of death doesn’t sit well with me.”  
  
“Ah …” Hakuba remembered KID’s rule. _ No one gets hurt _ at least it was the one given to him by everyone else. He believed that the thief adopted it maybe to save himself just a little. “It still shocks me too.”  
  
At KID surprised expression he shuffled the documents around. “The sight always makes my stomach churn in the beginning.”  
  
“But only in the beginning?”  
  
Shame burned hot. “If I let my emotions come into play I could make a mistake. Hurt someone, arrest the wrong person.”  
  
KID hummed again and stepped away from the desk. Hakuba stood quickly wondering if he was leaving but paused when he stopped at the bookcase and took the bear down. Sensing that there was something to be said Hakuba held his tongue.  
  
“I can see where that would be a problem.”  
  
The grimness didn’t suit him. The haunted, tiny sag in his shoulders as if a reaper sat on him waiting to swing. Hakuba felt his chest clench at the thought.  
  
“The heists are a relief.” He blurted out but it got KID to look at him again. “It - they make me feel human again. Remind me that - that the world isn’t just this.” He looked at the stack of cases on his desk.  
  
“I-I’m ….” KID stuttered. Genuinely stuttered before that poker face came back. “They help? I thought they’d give you a headache like the inspector?”  
  
“At first. Mostly because I am a competitive fellow and I hate to lose.” Hakuba shrugged, agreeing freely.  
  
“Yet you are still losing.” KID grin was sharp and down right lethal.  
  
Hakuba flushed, his stubborn pride making him tilt his chin. “Who says?”

KID laughed, this rolling kind of sound that remind Hakuba of thudder. It thummed like a pulse and heated him. “Who says indeed?” 

“I’m getting what I want.” Hakuba let loose a wicked smile of his own and felt a rush watching KID twitch.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I get to talk you finally.” Hakuba smirked and folded his hands behind his back.  
  
One, two, three, four. There was a six second pulsing silence that made him wonder if he had said the wrong thing, gave too much away, and scared KID off.  
  
“You wanted to talk?” KID’s voice came to him much quieter that he was expecting like the single idea had robbed KID of his full sound.  
  
“I have.” This wasn’t a confession so why did it feel like it. “Since I saw you in the papers I wanted to get to know you. This enigma that had eluded so many and yet had brazenly, and willingly stepped center stage acting like the world was his oyster.”  
  
The was a small bob in KID’s throat, a single tell that Hakuba could recognize that what he had said had gotten to him. That was a head rush in itself, to see that he had managed to get behind KID’s defensive mask. KID looked at the bear, ran his thumb over the tie.  
  
“That is quite a long time, Tantei. You’ll have to forgive me for being … surprised. I was under the impression that you want to arrest me.” KID tilted his head, monocle flashing.  
  
“I … I have long given up on clipping your wings, KID.” Hakuba said carefully. “ I still want to catch you but I have no intention of holding you down.”  
  
Something flashed in KID’s face before it vanished behind a smile. “I see. I am glad to know that you won’t give up your pursuit. The night would be far too lonely without you.”  
  
He knew he didn’t mean it like that but it excited him all the same. “Ah .. What brought you? I didn’t get hurt and I actually attended.”  
  
KID chuckled. “Well I came on a whim. Since you didn’t scream or arrest me last I was here I figured that it’d be okay for me to return this.”  
  
The prize of KID’s heist, a fist sized golden citrine, aptly named the Heart of Midas lay in his upturned palm. Another greek named gem. Hakuba had notice that KID had been on a themed kick as of late. “I can see that it gets back to its owner.”  
  
He watched KID place his second on his desk and the gem nestled in it’s lap then eye one of the last of his sandwiches. Hakuba covered his mouth when he felt himself chuckle at such a common image. KID slid back to give him a curious look.  
  
“Would you like one?” Hakuba offered half heartedly not expecting KID to take him up on-  
  
“You wouldn’t mind?” KID grinned at him, hand twitching to reach out to take it.  
  
“No, please.” Hakuba blinked at him stunned as KID thanked him and ate the sandwich is steady measured bites. It was unexpected, delightful, and humbling. It also had Hakuba running races in his head to maybe have Baaya make more food if KID were to come regularly. IF he would come regularly.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts, detective.” KID purred licking at the stray morsel on his thumb.  
  
“AH … oh, umm, tis nothing. You just surprise me is all.” Hakuba fumbled, feeling horribly caught.  
  
“Isn’t that my goal? To keep people one their toes?” KID laughed.  
  
“You mean stealing and creating chaos for the local police isn’t your main goal?” Hakuba countered with an easy smile of his own, curiosity peaked now.  
  
“Besides that, I am a showman. It's part of the charm and fun. People wouldn’t look twice at a sneaky, hidden thief that went as quickly as he came.” He explained and slipped a deck of cards into his hands, arcing them perfectly from one hand to the other. “Its for me as much as it is for them.”  
  
“How is it for them?” Hakuba asked.  
  
“It's an escape. The magic, the show, the wonder. It's all an escape from a reality that isn’t always good.” KID smiled, glancing to the stack of cases on the desk.  
  
“Do you need the escape?”  
  
The smile twitched, as did his right eye, the cards vanishing up his sleeves. “Some times.”  
  
There was something heartbreaking in how he said it. That for all the smiling and laughter KID had something that weighed him down, dragged behind him. “Do the heists help?”  
  
“It’s the after.”  
  
“What’s the after?” Hakuba found himself asking realizing a half a second later that it was probably too personal too much.  
  
KID smiled, slow and devilish. “Hearing everyone talk about the heist.”

“Ah the ego boosting.” Hakuba mused and watched KID cross over to the high back chair, run his hands over the smooth chocolate leather and move on to look at the bed.  
  
“This is ridiculously large.” He snorted and turned back to Hakuba. “Yes and no. Though I do love a good petting every now and then.”  
  
There was a purposely put pause after what he said that made Hakuba’s mind race far towards areas it shouldn’t be heading. Especially with his bed backdropping the thief.  
  
“It’s hear the wonder and joy in everyone’s voice when things are done. It lasts for days and brings a bit of special to the mundane life.” KID continued before the warmth could reach Hakuba’s ears.  
  
If Hakuba wasn’t a genius nor knew all that he did about KID he would have been able to accept that answer. Chalking it up to teenage boredom and an adrenaline junky but he had seen evidence of shootings, the black shadows, the harding changes in KID.  
  
“It isn’t just that though, is it?” Hakuba said ruefully.  
  
The thief hummed, his smile slipping from his eyes. Somewhere deep in the manor a grandfather clock struck twice about 45 seconds too soon. Hakuba glanced away from KID briefly and when he looked back the man had vanished. Leaving but the gem and the detective aching behind. 

  


* * *

Days off were a blessing and a downright curse. Hakuba loved that he could finally catch up on some much needed sleep and complete the pile of cases and paperwork creating a replica of Mount Fuji of his desk. There was also the matter of returning the gem KID had left. Errors were made last night, he thought as he leaned back in the high backed chair. He stepped too close to KID’s walls and the man had fled like a nervous animal.  
  
Rubbing at his brow he made a mental note to refrain from asking the man about his reason for his moonlighting till the ground was actually under his feet. Even though KID had come to him again there was a hesitance with it. As if KID didn’t really trust himself. The first night was planned, carefully and with a purpose, last night was on a whim, so he said. Perhaps it was. Maybe even KID had the tendency for impulse. Hakuba rubbed at a spot just around his heart and took a breath. Seeing him was an odd thing to be impulsive about. Dangerous, stupid.  
  
He should turn him away, start making attempts to keep the thief safe before he burned his wings.

_ Icarus fell, his wings of feathers and wax, burned up by the sun. _

Was KID the sun or Icarus? Hakuba too risked a lot for even with holding information. Risking to get swallowed up in KID’s warm grasp. Fall off the precipice and into the abyss? Steepling his fingers he mused that on one hand it wouldn’t be a bad thing to get lost in, in the other, it could be just a game. A way for KID to toy with him for … for what? Because he has gotten close to catching him? Because he knows that behind the uniform he is Kuroba? No, he was missing something. It was too early to create a solid deduction about KID’s actions. Hakuba hoped that last night wouldn’t be the end, that he could get him to come back. 

Too many variables, too many contradictions. Just enough to make him frustrated and keep him interested in everything. A soft single rap against his door announced that the maids were there to clean his room for its once a week aeration and dusting. His choice, if he had let them control it would have been every day and his privacy would be almost nothing. Collecting his satchel, completed cases and the Heart of Midas he straightened his soft brown vest and grabbed a blazer from his closet. A small trip to the department would provide him with some distraction, maybe move his focus from KID. 

“You seem ill rested, young master.” Baaya pointed out calmly as he slid into the passengers side.  
  
Hakuba blinked at her and couldn’t recall any nightmares nor waking up. “I’m quite fine, Baaya.”  
  
“Aye, physically, but your mind is at work.” She said and pulled out of the long drive.  
  
“Just a complicated case.” He sighed and leaned against the window.  
  
“Does it have to do with your late night guest?”  
  
His stomach dropped into his feet and he slowly turned to look at her. She glanced at him once before looking at the road.  
  
“I can’t control whom you wish to speak with at such hours nor will I say anything out of confidence. Your happiness and welfare have been my top priorities.” She sighed. “But I do wish you would tell me so I could have prepared a proper plate.”  
  
Hakuba truly loved her. There was an internationally wanted criminal sneaking into his quarters at night and she was worried about common courtesies. She trusted him enough to make his own decisions but cared enough to say something. He also should have known that Baaya would have noticed KID arriving to the house. She was just as keen eyed as any detective and had old military habits that had never truly vanished. “I doubt our guest would have taken to the reception. He’s quite flighty.”  
  
“Perhaps not my company but yours.” She grinned. “He wouldn’t have come if he didn’t already think you to be of good company.”  
  
Hakuba said nothing and shifted to look out the window. Large mansions and manors bled into the common patchwork homes of the middle class, then to the rich life of the city in a half hour. Swarms of people wove endlessly around each other, moving like a well practiced dance. Each one had a life, problems, hopes and dreams, friends and enemies, stresses in need to be distracted from. Hakuba could understand somewhat of what KID had said last night. The desire to be that distraction.

That soft bleeding heart of Kuroba was also part of KID too.

Baaya pulled into the underground parking and took out her cross-stitch, a complex rose pattern that had multiple blooms that curved up the side of her hoop, she had started about a month ago. When she had gone with him to pick up fabric and fur for the bears guiding him through another project as she had always done when he was still small enough to hide behind her skirts. 

“I’ll be back. I’ll contact you.” He said climbing out of the car and pinning his consultant’s badge to his chest. She hummed in response and he made his way to the lift.

  
  
TMPD, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department was a multilevel tower filled with some of the most stressed out people he had ever come to work with. Good people that rarely got to see their families as often as they should. He knew from experience, there were many nights, that bled into weeks where his father was a no show. It had pushed his mum to remove themselves from Japan and return to her home country. Well, that and getting kidnapped when he was six. It was one of the few times he had ever seen his father’s whimsical attitude drop into someone that looked like he was in charge of the entire police force. 

He gave a small nod to the desk clerk when he came to the Criminal Investigations Bureau, made small talk when he remembered that they had left for paternity leave, before heading to return the gem to Nakamori. There was a strong smell of over brewed strong coffee that was more or less sludge everywhere, masking the cleaners and day old musk from those that hadn’t made it home. Phones rang constantly ranging from inquiries to requests. Some people who recognize him for his talents, either waved or said something welcoming, others who knew him because of his father bowed. Hakuba had to admit he preferred the former.  
  
Division two had always been chaotic, even more so with KID making a ruckus of Japan, using it like his own chess board. Desks were swarming with overdue paperwork, half filled mugs of cold coffee, the occasional lunch, half eaten forgotten after being pulled to see to a crime. White boards had been rammed against a far wall, lined for use and when game plans needed to be visually explained. Organized chaos.  
  
Standing in the middle of that chaos, like he belonged there, was Kuroba. Someone Hakuba rarely saw here with Aoko, much less alone. Judging by the bag in his hand Aoko had sent him on a task to drop off clothes and food for her father. Because the magician hadn’t noticed him just yet Hakuba took the chance to look him over, privately of course, if it got noticed he’d never hear the end of the teasing.  
  
Kuroba dress dramatically today. Black boots, laced loose around the ankle, form fitting black jeans that was torn in several places, allowing a small peek at pale skin, a deep purple shirt pinstripe with horizontal white lines, and a tailored white blazer. He was laughing and talking animatedly with one of the officers, spinning a pen on the back of his hand, then making it flip with a quick jump off his pinky. A simple silver band flashed in the light. He was beautiful, tempting and just always out of reach.  
  
“Didn’t think I’d see you here, Kuroba.” Hakuba spoke up coming up to the gathered group.  
  
Kuroba looked over his shoulder at him, a bare acknowledgement of his arrival, before twisting his hand and flicking the pen with dead accuracy into the cup on the desk next to him. “Aoko wanted me to bring her dad some food and clothes since he didn’t come home last night.”  
  
“The heist ran long last night so I’m not surprised that he has quite a bit of reports to finish going over.” Hakuba mused looking at the door that separated Nakamori’s office from the bullpen.  
  
“And you?”  
  
“About to give him another headache.” Hakuba hummed and rocked back slightly to put his hand on the heavy lump in his bag. “Then drop off some cases I finished.”  
  
“Detectives. You guys never stop working.” Kuroba huffed with some amount of affection before opening the door to Nakamori’s office without announcing himself.  
  
“Crime never sleeps.” Hakuba shrugged and followed after him. “As does Inspector Nakamori.”  
  
The man looked ragged, the once well fitted suit half swallowing him up now, stress made deep lines in his face and dark bruises under his eyes. Hakuba heard Kuroba sigh, minute and quick, before the inspector looked up to yell at them before giving Kuroba a warm easy smile.  
  
“Kaito-kun!”  
  
“I bring you food and a change of clothes, Inspector.” Kuroba grinned and held up the bag. “There’s also a thermos of that good coffee my mom sent from Europe.”  
  
“Ahh, thank you. You’ll have to tell her that it’s good.” Nakamori said turning slightly pink.  
  
“Oh, she knows. Only reason why she sends it now. Since I don’t drink the stuff.” Kuroba laughed and set the stuff on a precariously stack of folders. “Besides it’ll buffer what ever Hakuba brings you.”  
  
Now that Kuroba had turned Nakamori’s attention towards him it turned slightly sour. Hakuba sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out the Heart of Midas. Nakamori’s eyes comically bugged before he was leaping over the desk to stare at the gem.  
  
“How did you- Where- KID!!”  
  
“I found it in an unmarked package in my mail.” Hakuba lied. “I already ran it for prints and such. No luck.”  
  
“AHH!! No sweat! We’ll catch him! At least we don’t have to stress about the owner getting too upset about it.” Nakamori exclaimed and gave Hakuba a hard thump on the back.  
  
From the corner he could see Kuroba grin like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
He spent a good half hour batting ideas back and forth with Nakamori, Kuroba rallying ideas offhandedly; both being helpful and irritating, before he finally decided to head to Division one.  
  
“Why are you following me Kuroba?” He stopped in the hall after they left the elevators.  
  
“I’ve done what I need and I’ve never seen anything beyond Nakamori’s division so I’m curious. Besides walking with you no one has questioned why I’m here.” Kuroba grinned.  
  
“They wouldn’t if you had a visitor’s badge.”  
  
“Ah but then that would put Kuroba on record for visiting.”  
  
“Why would that-” Hakuba paused and inhaled quickly. All at once KID’s presence smacked him hard in the chest. “You daft fool. You’ll get yourself caught.”  
  
“Awww, worried about me?” KID purred, dropping Kuroba’s usual tenor into his honeyed whiskey rumble.  
  
“Why did you even come?”  
  
“The old man’s been getting a bit slow. I wanted to check on him.” KID shrugged. “I can’t take a break or it’ll scare him in thinking that I’ve gone underground again but I can’t ease up in the chance that I’d get caught.”  
  
It made some kind of twisted sense. Rubbing at the space between his brows Hakuba could feel that small flutter of panic bat around his ribs. “Okay … okay. Okay.”  
  
“You’re skipping, tantei.” KID chuckled.  
  
“Of course-” he nearly shouted before dropping his voice. “Ku-KI …. You”  
  
“If I’m with you then it’ll be fine. You can keep an eye on me till we part ways.” KID waved off and ventured deeper into the department.  
  
“This is crazy.” Hakuba muttered and hurried after him.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” KID said suddenly.  
  
Hakuba blinked at him before looking away. It almost felt wrong to see his face unhidden behind a hat and monocle. “Same.”  
  
KID gave him a lazy grin. “I ran out on you last night. I’m sorry about that.”  
  
He felt his pulse thrum low. “I … I didn’t make the conversation easy.”  
  
“You were being yourself. It's natural for you to be inquisitive.” KID waved off.  
  
“No.” Hakuba said and stopped getting KID to turn and look at him. “I mean you’re right but I didn’t want it to go like that. I … hope that in time you’d tell what is going on but … I’m not expecting anything right away.”  
  
KID paused bowing slightly when a few officers passed them before motioning for them to continue walking. “Hakuba, I wouldn’t have come without knowing that you’d be yourself. It’s precisely why I come. It's good company.”  
  
Hakuba had to look away when heat flooded his cheeks. “I still think you’re crazy for coming here.”  
  
When KID laughed it did nothing to settle the heat that had taken up residence in Hakuba’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments!! Seriously they really keep me going! 
> 
> So a few things in this. We get to hear a little about Hakuba's backstory~ Small things about Baaya.  
KID's a reckless, soft hearted fool but we all know this. Hakuba just going to end up with white hair because of it. LOL
> 
> Thank for reading~ See you next chapter.


	3. Restarts

“Kudo-kun?!” 

Hakuba blinked and took a few steps back out the door when a few of the top detectives of Division one came scrambling up to he and KID. 

“Ah, who?” Kuroba’s tenor was back if not a little squeaky from the surprise. Hakuba could feel him tense behind his shoulder ready to bolt if needed.

“Sato-san, Takagi-san this is a classmate of mine. Kuroba Kaito.” Hakuba smiled and easily step out of the way.

“Oh! Sorry you just look like …” Takagi laughed weakly. 

“It’s okay but I’m far better than a detective.” Kuroba grinned and made a rose, yellow and bright; friendship, appear. He offered the bloom to Sato. “Kuroba Kaito, Magician.”

And nightly thief. Hakuba added on, grinning. Stepping around them now that they were thoroughly entrance. He greeted the few that looked up at him. Division one was a beast. His record in England had meant very little to them, his parentage a little more, his wit the most. It reminded him of his time at the Yard in London. Working beside Ashley slowly building up his reputation. Though the man at first was just as reluctant in letting a child on scene as the detectives here. _ Murders are no place for a whelp who just come off his mum. _Hakuba added calling him to the list of things he should do.

“Is the inspector in?” He called out to who ever was listening.

“He is.” Sato said pulling away from the small show Kuroba started. It was interesting to watch all the men part for her like water to a fish. “Why?”

“I wanted to drop off some cases I finished going over and see if there were any new leads on the …” he paused trying to find the right word to describe the triple homicide on his desk. “Serial murder.”

“Ah, no, we were hoping that Kudo or Mouri would contact us. How did you get the case?”

“My father. I think he wants as many eyes on this as possible to try and close this before we have to make a press statement.”

Sato hummed and nodded. “That would be best.”

“Is there a serial killer?” Kuroba said suddenly behind them. 

Hakuba blinked when Sato jumped and realize he had grown far to used to Kuroba popping up around him.

“We’re trying to prevent it from going further that way.” Sato explained. “Ah Kuroba-kun could you”

“Not repeat a word.” He smiled and dropped an arm over Hakuba’s shoulder. “I’m friends with this guy here, so I know all the rules.”

She smiled and thanked him before having to head back to finish her own work.

“Friends?” Hakuba mused and looked down at him.

“Are we not?” KID smirked up at him.

Hakuba hummed and knocked on the door. Meguire’s voice called out to him and when he went in they restarted the ‘I’m not Kudo’ hash all over again.

“I’m surprised that they are so opening in talking about this stuff with someone not on the payroll.” KID said stretching in the hall as they made their way to the exit. 

“I am.”

“What?”

“I am on payroll. You didn’t think my father would just not give me a stipend for my work?” Hakuba smiled a little confused. 

“To be honest, yeah. They really pay you?”

“My father pays me. Imagine it as an allowance but regulated by a salary and commission on correctly completed cases. Not that I have many that have been wrong.” He explained shifting to put the new stack of cases into his bag.

KID moved it and held it open for him as they walked.

“Thank you. I can’t legally be put on the departments salary since what I do doesn’t technically exist. I am a consulting detective. The only one in the world. I invented the job.”

KID paused for half a breath before raising a brow. “Did you just quote Holmes to me?”

Hakuba flushed. “Perhaps but it's true. Though I am no longer the only one.”

“Does that make you feel territorial?” KID grinned.

“Only if they decide to chase after my thief.” He smirked and felt a rush when KID’s ears turned red.

“Ooo, that was smooth.” He laughed and shoved lightly at Hakuba’s shoulder.

“I’ve been known to be.” Hakuba puffed. 

The touching was new, wanted and unwanted. It started building something Hakuba wasn’t really wanting to face in the middle of TMPD. Lust. Pure unadulterated lust. Okay so he had a girlfriend before, a minor thing that ended on mutual terms, nothing major, simple curiosity between them both. He had a boyfriend before too, ended with a nasty fight and Hakuba breaking the boys nose. They were a bit more handsy, rushed through a lot of what probably should have been gentle. Not one of his fine moments. So it wasn’t a new thing to him to have those kinds of feelings for KID but it was new to associate that with Kuroba’s face. 

Hakuba had made it a point to start disassociating the two after he began wanting to protect him. That way when the lie was told he could half believe it. Something he had actually learned from Kuroba himself after over hearing him talk about magic at school. 

_ In order for people to believe in the magic you, as the magician, have to believe in it yourself. If you want the card to move from one hand to the other, believe that it will move. _

Hakuba still couldn’t figure out how Kuroba had jumped the card.

“I’ve lost you to your thoughts.” KID hummed amused and smiled when Hakuba’s focus returned.

“Sorry. Was thinking.” 

“About what?” He asked punching the button to the elevator.

“Magic.” Hakuba said and grinned when KID gave him a wide smile.

“Such a pleasant topic.” 

“To be honest I had never given much thought to magic and tricks till I had met you.” Hakuba explained as they stepped on to the elevator. Happy to find it empty and that they could continue talking. “I think I remembered seeing a show when I was really small. Can’t recall the name of who I saw but I remember the lights, sound and being constantly frustrated that I couldn’t figure out what he was doing.”

“Small enough that it even affect your eidetic memory?” 

“Perhaps.” Hakuba hummed not wanting to share that it was most likely a side effect from the kidnapping since it happened around the same time. “I’ve never been to another show since. Aside from the heists.”

“Ah, tantei, those aren’t true shows. I mean I’m flattered that you’d think so but a true show should engulf you from the beginning and make you forget where, who and when you are.” KID grinned and paused as the doors slid open on a different floor.

As the thief stepped closer to Hakuba had refrain from opening his arms, take him in and bury his nose into the soft curls he’d know he’d feel. There was a different smell to him, floral and earthy, today like he spent his morning rolling around in a garden. KID grinned at him hands twitchy.

Hakuba wasn’t sure if he wanted pickpockets or create havoc. Either didn’t sound good so he pinched the white blazer in between his fingers and held on. KID stiffened momentarily before glancing up at him and huffed with a grin, putting his hands up and behind his head. Hakuba still didn’t let go. The officers slipped out on the ground floor and Hakuba sighed tugging the thief behind him carefully.

“What made you think I was going to do something?” KID asked moving with him easily.

“Your hands were twitching and it probably felt like a great opportunity for a prank.” Hakuba answered loosening his grasp enough that if KID wanted to slip out of it he could.

“My hands are always twitching.” he laughed and came up beside him, shoulder bumping.

KID showed him his right hand, wide palm, long fingers, enlarged knuckle on the middle finger. Broken at some point. A silver ring flashed on the index, there was a thin scar wrapped around the outside of the hand, faint, but it stretched over top of his hand about half way ending just underneath his middle knuckle and then disappeared around the other side. Hakuba carefully took it into his own, there was a jump, a slight tremor, nervous twitch. He turned the hand over the scar continued to the middle of his palm. Without thinking Hakuba ran his thumb over it, mind racing at what he could have possibly done to it. 

KID’s breath came in a long weak sigh and Hakuba looked up at him. He was watching his hand within his. Pink dusted his ears and cheeks, eyes slightly glazed over. Hakuba ran his thumb over the scar again testing if it was fear or something that kept the thief rooted. KID twitched again, shuddering lightly, lips parting as he breathed out. They were bright red from being pinched together for too long. Tempting to bite.

Someone coughed and Hakuba jerked hard from his thoughts. As did KID who snatched his hand back quickly and glanced around. No one was looking at them, by the elevators and around the corner, secluded and not. Hakuba breathed out slowly and pulled out his phone, his own hands not quite as steady as he’d like. Texting Baaya that he was done he immediately received a reply. He wasn’t quite ready to leave KID’s company though.

The thief was fiddling with a single card, the ace of hearts, flipping it to make it disappear and appear in his hand. The flushed had left his cheeks but not his ears. He had stayed though.

“Baaya has the car down stairs.” Hakuba said lamely. Already hating his words.

KID blinked at him before nodding, the card vanish out of sight and didn’t return. He slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked on his toes then to heels. “You’ll be returning to your work then?”

“Yes. Perhaps lunch first.” He laughed lightly after feeling his stomach rumble.

“You’ve a stronger stomach than I.” KID hummed and opened his mouth to say something before catching himself.

“I was … I mean if you’d like… there’s a good cafe near here.” Hakuba fumbled, pinch his brow and adjusting the strap on his bag. Nervous fiddling. His mother would have laughed swatting at his hands playfully.

KID seemed to pause, weigh his options then shook his head. “I’ll have to pass. I wouldn’t want you to put your caretaker out more than necessary.” 

Hakuba deflated and waved off the disappointment. “Of course. I’ll …”

“Perhaps another time. My treat.” KID hurried and took a few steps back. 

“Sure.” He answered a little too quickly and had his voice crack. KID grinned at him. 

“I’ll see you later, tantei.” 

“Goodbye, KID.” Hakuba said softly and watched him stroll out the front doors with a cheery wave to reception.

Hakuba didn’t want to think if it was that easy for KID to just stroll in and around the department who else could be doing it.

He just began to climb into the Astin when he heard his name being called. Takagi and Sato were hurrying over to him, faces tight and grim. Even before they had a chance to say anything in his gut he knew that another person had been found.  
  
  
The teen found had to be no older than he. Slender build, dark hair, blue eyes glazed over. He was found by a taxi driver after he made a stop for a pick up. The call came in and he was ordered to go pick up a Masumoto Shima at this spot. From the contents in the teens pocket he was Masumoto. While Sato talked to the driver, calmed his rambling and wild notions, Takagi began to cover the scene, and Hakuba went to the body. He patted his pockets before fishing out a pair of gloves.  
  
Throat was slashed, more hasty than the others. Maybe he surprised Masumoto. Caught him off guard from behind but wasn’t expecting a fight. There were torn threads underneath the fingernails. Cotton, black dyed, maybe from gloves or a sleeve. Bruising was starting to show along the ribs, large boot prints, plain soled. Masumoto struggled, fell to the ground and was kicked, it was hateful. Hakuba shuddered and hoped that his idea of a thrill killer wasn’t coming to be.  
  
Standing he moved to where he could see Masumoto standing, waiting for his called taxi, scrolling through his phone to kill the time. He heard something behind, a soft noise that sounded like someone else. So he looks up but before he can turn around he’s grabbed. A rough hand over his mouth to prevent a true scream. Maybe there was a blade to his throat. Fight or flight kicks in and he fights. Rams his elbow back hard, but there isn’t enough strength with it and he trips. On the ground his ankle is grab and he’s dragged back into the shadows.  
  
He doesn’t scream. Why? Hakuba looks at the ground, where the body had been dragged, no blood so he wasn’t already cut. Back to the body he looks around the edges. Torn but bruised as well. The back of the blade? Hakuba knew that the other bodies didn’t have the same marks. The killer was changing. He starting to subdue his victims, beating them, turns them over-  
  
“Young master?” Baaya broke his thoughts. Like someone shutting off the tap just before everything spills over.  
  
He could feel his heart pounding his chest, the hard ache of it against his ribs. “Sorry, Baaya. What is it?”  
  
“They were wondering if they could take the body away.” She said eyeing him carefully.  
  
“Of course, my apologies.” He flushed and slipped under the tape. “Baaya had I … was I-”  
  
“Not loud enough for anyone to hear.” She patted his arm. “What has you so upset?”  
  
“The killer is growing. He, most likely judging by his ability to take down three men and shoe size, this one is different. He beat him. Didn’t kill him right away.” Hakuba shuddered again when he watched the corners cover the body.  
  
“Aye but you dealt with serials before and I’ve never seen you pale.” Baaya was watching him like a hawk now.  
  
Hakuba couldn’t explain it yet himself so didn’t give her an answer. He helped Sato and Takagi close up the scene and hand it off to clean up. They traded theories and growing worries before he was urged to head on home. He hated to leave feeling like they weren’t any closer in catching the guy but there wasn’t much they could do without a lead to who it might be. His theory about this being a thrill killer was starting to look more and more probable. They were terrifying to deal with having only dealt with one other in Bath, England. Nine people met their end by drowning before they managed to catch the 32 year old just before he leaped off a building. He had dislocated his shoulder grabbing after him and shuddered when the man had thanked him for saving him.  
  
_ The man was ill, Tristan, don’t fret over saving his life. _ Ashley had told him after having to hold him down when they reset his arm.  
  
“Your mother is wanting to have a chat tomorrow.” Baaya said softly as she took his blazer from him.  
  
Hakuba blinked and nodded. “It’ll have to be after school. I’ll text her and let her know. She’s still in Paris right?”  
  
“I believed so. The competition just ended. I think she placed first again.”  
  
“That would be unsurprising.” Hakuba chuckled. “She has to keep her title of the Lady of London.”  
  
Baaya chuckled and handed his blazer to one of the maids lining the entryway. “Were you wanting something to eat?”  
  
“I should. Something light, please.”  
  
“Of course.” She smiled. For a moment she paused and brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek.  
  
He pressed against them, knowing she was undoubtedly wanting to check his weight and also wanting to give him a bit of comfort. When she was satisfied with what she saw she left him be. 

  


Nightmares came to him that night. Grotestic forms of faces from his past, deformed monsters that he had worked to put away, changed with the imagination. In his dreams he kept calling out with a silent voice for someone. Who? The name wasn’t reach him. Shadows twisted around him and in his panic he could feel them tighten around him. Ropes, the strong bit of cord, the smell of rotten wood and the damp duft of the woods. Twisting away he knew he wasn’t there. He wasn’t 6 again. 

He felt himself drop again. Drowning, the torrent dragging him like hands back into the depth, the biting chill of winter. Deep, deep, deeper still till warmth yanked him to the surface. Someone was shouting, a honeyed whiskey voice, familiar, warm, safe yet dangerous. He could just make out Kuroba’s face till black hands covered his mouth, yanked his head back and the silver gleam of the knife bursting red.  
  
  
  
Hakuba knew he had grown well past the age to race to his parents after a nightmare but with fear having a firm hold on his actions he figured it would be better to call his mum than going to Kuroba’s house and scaring the guy half to death. Sitting in the high backed chair, the KID bear nestled in his lap and a tumbler filled with two fingers of Scotch he waited for his mother to answer the phone.  
  
“Saguru, its really late for you. What has happened?” Lillian had a voice that reminded Hakuba of summer. Warm, bright, but could easily turn as harsh as a thunderstorm. Right now it was those sleepy afternoons in the fields by the estate.  
  
Hakuba could feel his throat moving but the words wouldn't come.  
  
“It must have been a bad nightmare for you to call me.” She hummed and he could hear the sound of fabric shifting away. “Memories or imagination?”  
  
“Both.” He sighed out. “Both. There might be a serial killer. There is a serial killer.” He corrected and took a ginger sip.  
  
“You don’t hear about them in Japan too often.” She sounded surprised and concerned. “Bad?”  
  
“Hard to say right now.” He sighed and closed his hand around the bear’s paw rubbing over the area where KID’s scar would be. “My mind is too …”  
  
“Much. Would you like me to listen or do you need a distraction?” Lilian smiled knowing her son all too well.  
  
“A distraction please.” He all but sank into the chair as she regalled him with the latest gossip from her travels. It gave him a moment to regroup, to focus on something other that the raging thoughts that jumped to different ones like angry bees.

“You won your competition.” He chuckled feeling slightly floaty from coming down from the adrenaline rush and liquor.  
  
“Of course. Destroyed dress or not I wasn’t going to let Winnifred Peabody get under my skin.” Lilian laughed. “She was quiet rudy when I came out onto the floor with a completely different and better gown.”  
  
“Be careful, mum.” Hakuba mused, chuckling himself. “Ballroom dancers are cut throat.”  
  
“Oh don’t tease but I suppose they can be.” She laughed. “How has Japan been treating you? Missing London yet?”  
  
“Not so bad anymore and terribly. At least I don’t stand out much there. Though I have my reasons for staying this time.” He looked down at the bear and smiled.  
  
“Has Holmes fallen for Adler? My goodness what will the papers say!” She pitched dramatically and laughed when he sputtered. “Come now Saguru. You were going on and on about him the last time we talked I figured that he must be the reason.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that I have fallen for him.” he squirmed and stood up, better to pace this conversation.  
  
“No. You just, and I quote “ _ Must catch him at all costs, I need to figure out what makes him tick, that mind is a beautiful puzzle and I hunger to solve it _ ,'' end quote.”  
  
“I did not say that.” He hissed.  
  
“You did not not say that in so many words.” Lilian laughed, warm and hearty. “Ah I miss you my son. I wish you’d come for the holidays.”  
  
Hakuba felt his chest squeeze. “I could see what I can do.”  
  
“Bring your thief.”  
  
“I will not!” He squawked and blushed when she started to laugh again.  
  
“I love you dearly, my starlight.”  
  
“Love you too, mum.”  
  
It took them another half hour to hang up with each other, when things kept coming to mind to mention. Neither of them give straight answers about coming to see the other but the thoughts were warm welcomed. Lilian hadn’t set foot on Japanese soil since his kidnapping and had taken years to allow him the chance to return. Knocking back the last of the Scotch he welcomed the burn and the warmth. The bear was still tucked carefully in his arm. Giving in to the impulse he brought the tie to his face and just breathed. He could faintly smell the lingering cologne, it was nearly as comforting to him as his mother's voice. Climbing back into bed he ignored feeling childish and promptly fell back to sleep with it.  
  


“Whoa you look like crap.” Kuroba said and yelped when Aoko elbowed him.  
  
“Kaito! You don’t have to be rude about it.” Aoko scolded.  
  
“It's alright, Nakamori-chan. I didn’t sleep well last night is all.” Hakuba sighed and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes.  
  
It had taken him much longer than normal to get himself going this morning. After the nightmare last night it was hard to even look at Kuroba without seeing the haunting image of blood spilling from his neck. He had to ignore it, shove aside the personal feelings that were wanting to creep up. When he heard them start to banter he spoke up.  
  
“Did your father make it home last night?”  
  
Aoko blinked at him then smiled. “Yeah and thanked me for sending Kaito with clothes and food. Though I didn’t ask him to do it and I could have sworn Kaito never left his house.”  
  
“I didn’t. I was tending to my doves and the garden in the back all day. Why?” He looked at Hakuba confused. “Did you see me?”  
  
“Well the Inspector sure saw you.” Hakuba said raising a brow at him.  
  
“Weird. I was home.”  
  
“Ah!! Maybe it was your doppler figure thing!” Aoko exclaimed.  
  
“My wha?”  
“What?”  
  
“You know that thing!! You’re never supposed to meet your look alike! Come on you know!!” She stomped her foot at them both.  
  
“You mean his doppelganger.” Hakuba offered. “Nakamori-chan those are just myths.”  
  
“Perhaps but maybe not.” Akako said suddenly behind Kaito causing the magician to jump and latch on to Hakuba’s desk.  
  
“Jeez, warn a person!”  
  
“They exist. Though it's said that if one should ever meet then the one or the other will die.” She grinned just a little to wide. Hakuba gave her a bland look and leaned back when Aoko grabbed hold of Kaito and shook him.  
  
“You can’t ever meet him!! Kaito! You have to swear!”  
  
“Was that really necessary, Koizumi-san.” Hakuba asked leaning back in his chair when Kaito grabbed hold of the edges to steady himself.  
  
She sniffed. “Who says that it isn’t true though. A dark shadow is following our man in white.”  
  
Hakuba blinked at her but before he could ask what she meant he ended up with Kuroba in his lap.  
  
“Aoko! I’ll be fine!! Koizumi was just being creepy (like usual). There’s no such thing!” Kuroba half yelled from where he fell, flailing and failing to get a nonperson hold to get himself out of Hakuba’s lap.  
Hakuba felt his cheeks burn and he quickly grabbed hold of Kuroba. His fingertips nearly touching each other around Kuroba’s waist. Flushing he stood up and move Kuroba to the side, taking note of the flush spreading well down the man’s neck. He cleared his throat. “Nakamori-chan, it is highly unlikely that Kuroba would even meet, if they even existed, his doppel. With 37 million in Greater Tokyo alone its very much improbable.”  
  
“Yeah but why did he go see my dad?”  
  
“You must have spoken with him, Hakuba” Akako smirked just a little too knowingly.  
  
“I … to be honest, I’m not sure who I spoke with, ” he lied and watched Akako’s smile fall and Kuroba’s hand twitch.  
  
“Excuse me but I find that hard to believe.” Akako said and tossed her hair.  
  
“If who ever showed up wanted to do harm I doubt he would have been able to leave the department.” Hakuba sighed and felt a headache bloom behind his eyes.  
  
“Or even gotten past the Inspector.” Kuroba added.  
  
“Maybe but doesn’t change the fact that someone used your face to get into the department.” Akako continued.  


“I should call my dad. Let him know what happened.”  
  
Hakuba felt panic spike into his system and glanced at Kuroba. He seemed too relaxed and confident. Arms posed up behind his head like they weren’t about to be caught or something. Pain made him weak and grumpy not wanting to snap he rubbed at his eyes again and made his way to the door. “I’m heading to the nurses to see about getting something for headaches.”  
  
He ignored the concerned question Aoko sent him and hurried out of the classroom. If Kuroba wanted to risk that much it made him question the reasons for coming to him. If it got out that Hakuba had willing let him come and go they would both go down. Or maybe just himself. Could Kuroba be that cruel? He sighed and clenched his teeth and hated that he was second guessing himself already. His deduction about him was premade by facts and Kuroba was throwing new variables. By the time he got to the nurse his head was pulsing mad. With the nurse out he sighed and laid out on one of the beds. KID had been pleasant, aloof, but warm and cautious. He had expected that and was willing to work with it. True they had only met three times. Perhaps he was overreacting, the stress from his dream, coupled with the coldness Kuroba usually had around him made him over think things, second guess what he had seen. Or what he didn’t see.  
  
“Hakuba? You here?” Kuroba’s voice came.  
  
Groaning Hakuba rolled over really not wanting to deal with him right now. “I’m waiting for the nurse. So you can go back to class.”  
  
“Touchy.” Kuroba sniffed and ventured to the cabinets.  
  
“Kuroba, please do not go through” He started then heaved out a breath when he heard the doors open and bottles being moved. “She’s going to get angry.”  
  
“You think I’m the first student who has come here routing around for medicine?” Kuroba snorted and filled a paper cup up with water.  
  
Hakuba sat up and watched him move about the office with far too much ease. “How often are you here?”  
  
“Because of Aoko or other reasons?” Kuroba countered back to him.  
  
That was slightly alarming. “Kuroba.”  
  
“Hakuba.” he mimicked and sighed. “Look I wasn’t happy for a long time. I made enemies in middle school and guess what happens when you are all in the same year?”  
  
“They go to the same school.”  
  
“Bingo. First year sucked. I was constantly in here with some kind of injury. I got quick and they got bored and we washed our hands of it. I got better at dodging Aoko too.” Kuroba shrugged and crossed over with the water and medicine. “There’s also the matter of me practicing magic too.”  
  
Hakuba took the cup and medicine in hand and watched Kuroba spin a chair around and sit in it backwards. “How so?”  
  
“Magic can be dangerous. I can’t remember how many times I’ve dislocated, cut, bruised, or broken something by practicing.”  
  
Hakuba couldn’t stop the horror from coming across his face.  
  
“Your face.” Kuroba laughed. “How many times have you gotten hurt running around as detective?”  
  
“Touche but still.”  
  
“I don’t do anything without dry running it. Practicing it over and over on basic levels before I know I can do it without limitations. Then I start small, building up till it should be nearly impossible or I hit my limits.”  
  
“Do you have any?” Hakuba asked swallowing back the pills.  
  
“Underwater. I have issues holding my breath for long periods of time.” Kuroba scratched at the back of his head, like he was embarrassed to admit it.  
  
“How long is long?” Hakuba asked half scared to find out the answer.  
  
“About 9 minutes. 12 if i’m really relaxed.”  
  
Hakuba snorted water. Coughing he gave him a crazy look. “Kuroba I can barely hold my breath for 2 minutes and that’s if I’m totally relaxed and willing.”  
  
“My father was able to hit 20 so that’s my goal.” Kuroba grinned.  
  
“No offense but what made you want to become a magician?”  
  
“Hmm, it's all I've ever known. Mom is great at quick change and Dad was probably one of the best in his day. He was able to do just about everything. Illusions, card tricks, quick change, you name it and he most likely did it. I just wanted to be a part of that in the beginning.” He sighed and tipped the chair back on two legs and slowly and carefully rose up to hold himself up by his hands gripping the back of the chair. Balance perfect and steady. “After he died, I don’t know, I thought about giving it up. I just couldn’t, every time I’d try I felt like I was tossing aside a piece of me.”  
  
Hakuba watched him smoothly lower himself so his chest barely brushed against the back of the chair and come back up again. The oversized school jacket doing nothing to stop Hakuba’s imagination from seeing muscles at work to do what he was pulling off.  
  
“I do it for myself and to bring a little wonder to those around me.” He smiled at Hakuba, open carefree and a little wild.  
  
Those feelings Hakuba had associated with KID and solely KID flared up like an inferno.  
  
“I think that that is admirable.” Hakuba said, surprising himself with how level his voice was despite whatever his system was currently doing to his heart.  
  
Kuroba laughed and dropped the seat back to the floor and himself into it. “I thought its was pretty selfish.”  
  
“Maybe but I think we’re all entitled to be a little selfish.” Hakuba shrugged.  
  
“And you? What is a selfish desire that you have?” Kuroba grinned at him.  
  
_ You and just you. I want all of your attention. _ Hakuba thought and flushed immediately. Kuroba laughed leaning towards him and poking at his cheeks.  
  
“Come on I spilled quite a bit to you. I deserve at least one thing for good behavior.” He teased and pouted.  
  
“I doubt you could even be good completely.” Hakuba sniffed and batted away Kuroba’s hand and noting that his right was staying pretty far out of reach. “Your friendship.”  
  
Laughter fell away as did the smile. Kuroba stared at him hard for a good minute like he couldn’t believe what Hakuba just said. Hakuba sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Don’t worry I already know that it's not attainable but you asked so”  
  
“Hold on. You don’t get to decide that. You just shocked me is all. We haven’t been on the best of terms you know.” Kuroba hurried.  
  
“That was my fault and I fully accept the consequences.”  
  
“Whoa, wait, what consequences? That you decided that we couldn’t be friends?”  
  
“Yes. Am I wrong?”  
  
“Uhhh, yeah, completely.” Kuroba sighed and scratched at his cheek. “I don’t … having many friends. True friends at least. Aoko’s been there since we were in diapers so I’m not sure if that counts.”  
  
“Your always surrounded though?”  
  
“That doesn’t mean we’re friends Hakuba. Are you friends with everyone at TMPD?”  
  
“I see your point. I just thought …” Hakuba sighed. “I made assumptions.”  
  
“Hey it was what I wanted you to see.” Kuroba shrugged.  
  
Hakuba hummed and wonder how much of Kuroba he actually saw was true or a lie. When he stood normally Hakuba could see there was a hestance in him, like a rubber band pulled taut for too long. Then it snapped and Hakuba was looking at a red rose. Love, admiration, romance. Things Hakuba didn’t have a chance to contemplate before Kuroba was speaking again.  
  
“Let's try this again. Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you, Hakuba Saguru.”  
  
Kuroba’s grinned was contagious and Hakuba shook his head, laughing softly and taking the bloom. “The pleasure is mine Kuroba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, bit of a longer chapter this All Hallow's eve~ Which I hope everyone (for those who celebrate) is having a good holiday. I've been horribly sick with a chest infection so I can't do anything spooky but it does give me time to work on this lovely. 
> 
> Bit of an introduction to Lillian, Hakuba's mom, in this chapter. I'm against the grain on her, with her being a strong supportive mother than what I've read or seen in the past. (I'm sure there are a few somewhere out there *squints into the sun*) There is also Ashley mentioned in this as well. Don't want to say too much about them in case they make special appearances later. ;3
> 
> and can we say date, not date? LOL


	4. Secrets held close

When Nakamori found out that the person who had visited him wasn’t Kuroba he flew into a determined rage. He called Hakuba no less than eight times in the last 48 hours to hear what he had said, what they talked about, if he had noticed anything off, above all was it KID. To have Nakamori suspect it was KID and not anyone of higher risk was a little comforting. When Hakuba asked why he thought it was the man simply replied that he did it before years ago.  
  
Hakuba sat back in his desk chair, the right leg squeaked a bit, causing Waston to huff out an irritated noise. He knew that Nakamori would calm in a few days and things would slip into a held breath kind of silence till the next heist notice was sent out. Until then Hakuba needed to focus on the killer. The fourth body gave him more incite into the killer, nothing definitive, but enough that he could determine that this was a first timer, new and inexperienced with what he was doing. Testing out what he could and couldn’t do. He probably started with animals, small ones that nobody would notice missing, then on the occasion a neighbors dog or cat would go missing. It would satisfy the urge for a while, especially as a teenager, but it’d lose it appeal and it’d become too much.  
  
Why the typing though? Rejected by a crush, maybe? Adding in that would give him a trigger and motivation. Cutting their throats was personal, you had to be right on top of the person to do it. Doing it from behind was less messy but intimidating, domineering in fact.  


So he was looking for a rejected male who had a domination complex. Hello half the world. He could hear Ashley laughing at him from England.  
  
_Your building up stories without the facts, Tristan. Wait and watch._  
  
There weren't many blue eyed Japanese males. It only had a 0.7% possibility and that was most likely because somewhere down the ancestral tree they might have had some kind of European decent. Even his brown eyes weren’t real they were contacts to hide his own blue. He met and only knew two people that had them, Kuroba and Edogawa-kun. Edogawa was just a child, so he couldn’t fit into the equation and he didn’t need to worry about him. Being surrounded by a legion of officers from TMPD helped.  
  
Kuroba how ever. He lived by himself, yes next to an inspector, but had a distant relationship. He was sharp minded and quick but had such a lackadaisical approach to everything Hakuba couldn’t help but worry that he’d eventually find himself on the wrong side of someone. This, of course, isn’t factoring in that he is in fact KID. A well known thief with an enemy list that spanned across countries. Hakuba rubbed at his temples.  
  
He was factoring in Kuroba on a personal level. Between his night visits with KID and the new start with Kuroba it was all he could think about. All he wanted to think about. He threw himself into work to keep from smiling like a giddy school girl half the time just because he had gotten closer to him. Fucking bollocks he was a mess.  
  
You’d think he was in love with him or something.  
  
He stood from his desk and whistled for Waston. The goshawk flew over, hovering just above his shoulder as they both left the room. He thanked the high ceilings that gave her the room to fly. Down the stairs and past the living room, parlor, music room, library and out the back mud room he made his way to the garden. Having raised Watson from a baby he didn’t worry about her flying off, not with them reestablishing their bond repeatedly. As he was about to do again.  
  
They kept a tiny roost in the back corner, surrounded by trees and high walls so the family would have privacy. In the shed he found his glove, in the small fridge below, always stocked fresh, wild game ranging from birds, squirrels and rabbits. When he grabbed the lure he heard her scream impaintently and pulled out a few chunks of rabbit and held it in his gloved fist. As he ventured out into the open part he loved to watch her fly. Soaring high, twisting and dipping low to catch the lure silently, letting out a frustrated noise when she missed her target. They’d do this again and again till the back of his shirt was damp and all of her meal was gone.  
  
It gave him a moment of peace and clarity. A chance to step back from his busy thoughts and disappear into a fantasy. Nothing concrete and story filled, just a simpler time. Watson cried out again diving towards him and landing on his arm gracefully. She butted her head against his, rubbing it against his curls, nipping at them with her beak. He laughed as she chattered at him. Lighter he engaged her in a conversation, one sided of course, with him merely reacting to her sounds.  
  
When he came to the house again after putting Watson up for the evening Baaya was already there at the door waiting with a damp cloth. “Young master.”  
  
“Baaya.” He wiped his face and noticed that she was shifting from one foot to the other. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Ah, well. Your guest came by.” When he went to run past her she caught his arm. “He’s gone. I went to check on you in your room and he was standing at the window. I don’t think he knew I was watching him. He was watching you.”  
  
Hakuba felt his throat squeeze. “Ah. When I was with Watson.”  
  
“Aye. I’ve seen recordings of him, even seen him on the occasion at heists but I can’t say I've ever seen him look like that.” She hummed and reached into her pocket. “I startled him, or we startled each other, but he was pleasant though. He asked me to give you this.”  
  
The envelope was four by six, common postcard size, scrawled on the top in a fine cursive was his name. Hakuba opened it and saw Baaya relax when nothing happened. Inside he read over the note and covered his mouth to hide the grin.  
  
**Tantei**  
  
**I feel I may have caused you a bit of trouble the last time we met. As you remember I declined your offer for lunch and proposed my own in return. In a month under the moon I’ll let you know the time and place we can rendezvous. Till then I wish you safe hunting. **

**KID**  
  
**PS: I hope you catch the man making a foul mess of your desk.**

He barked out a short laugh and quickly cleared his throat, glancing to Baaya when she pressed her mouth tight to hide the smile.  
  
“He is quite a bold one.” She chirped and folded her hands in front of her.  
  
“A little too bold at times. Baaya if you …”  
  
“I won’t mention a word. Though if you are to be meeting with him may I suggest a new suit.”  
  
Hakuba blushed and waved her off. “Ah, no. Please and thank you. Its … we are merely meeting as … friends”  
  
He was hesitant to even say that.  
  
“I doubt a man who looks at one like that just thinking about friendship.” Baaya mused brows raised.  
  
“Baaya?!”  
  
She held up her hands, laughing and headed down the hall. “It was merely an observation, young master. Besides I couldn’t he was sweet and gave me nearly a bouquet of flowers for startling me.” She turned back to him when he came close, brushed her hand against his cheek. “Most of all, my fledgling, he makes you smile and it has been too long since I’ve seen that.”

“I smile.” He huffed.

“Not a true one. The one where your dimples show.” She laughed when he covered his mouth.

“Don’t hide that your happy, young master. It’s a good thing.” 

“It can be a distraction though.” He sighed and thought back to the four men that wouldn’t ever be happy again.

“Bollocks. You being a great detective doesn’t mean you have to give up your happiness.” She snipped and moved down the hall leaving Hakuba a tad speechless with her language.

It wasn’t often that she’d scold him. So when she did it always caught him off guard, a bit sheepish and loved funnily enough. He read over KID’s note just to feel the flutter he felt when he did and not so much as to remember what the thief had wrote. Handwritten in a steady elegant penmanship Hakuba could almost see Kuroba, tongue peeking out in concentration, bent over his desk, working to write it out. 

He rolled onto his side and glance at the bear nestled amongst the pillows at the top. He hadn’t been able to move it from its spot where he had set it when climbing into bed that night. Hakuba gave a thought to what KID might have done with his look alike. Did he sleep next to it? Did it calm him when nightmares woke him up at night too?

Running his fingers over the dried ink he paused, feeling something off with the paper. Moving to his desk he pulled out a blank sheet of paper from his printer and grabbed a pencil. Carefully he rubbed and rolled the lead over the blank page and could begin to make out the former press of words on the card. Scratched out lines from apparent dislike.

Hakuba sat back in his chair with a laugh. The thought of such a well put together KID bleeding frustration and nerves was just as alluring as him in full control. If not more. How many times did he try to write to him again and again only to be disappointed and dissatisfied with himself? 

He could just make out certain words and sentences.

**Hakuba - reasons being- I cannot- wish- you mean to much- fool**

Hakuba was trying not to laugh. Really really trying but it was adorable. His breath caught at the end. A single line the boldest of them all and clearly meant to be read when he lined it up with the ink.

_ **Do you still wish the truth to be revealed?** _

He sat back heart racing in his chest so hard he was worried that it would burst out of him. He still wanted to know. Not so much for his pride any more than to just help. Hakuba didn’t even know if he could save Kuroba from himself before his life became nothing but KID but he wanted to try. Revealing the truth, having another person to lean on, maybe it would help. On the other hand it could destroy them both. But he wanted it. The whole truth even if parts of it weren’t something he would enjoy. Life in itself was so grey, nothing was perfectly good or bad. KID in all his white had some of the darkest shadows. Hakuba did too. Far more subdued but content in his decision he climbed back into bed, hugged the bear close and yearned for it to be the actual person.

  


By the week of the full moon Hakuba was nearly about to buzz out of his skin. The killer hadn’t made another move, so no new leads there, KID hadn’t shown up again, openly at least, nor had a new notice has been sent out. The ever changing blooms in the bouquet he had given Baaya was a clear sign the thief was strolling in and out of his house with nare a word to him. Security also hadn’t picked up anything out of the ordinary, after the third time reviewing the hours of footage and seeing nothing besides Hakuba’s own deepening circles. 

Kuroba was far more pleasant towards him. Sleepy good mornings, casual touching; hands on shoulders and elbows, eating lunch together, standard teenage things that almost seemed like a mockery of their normal lives but Hakuba did find out a fair amount about him. 

Kuroba could cook, preferred a healthier variety of foods, had a major love for chocolate so long as it wasn’t super bitter. Owned 15 doves of different varieties, each one named and never called differently by mistake. He rarely watched TV but didn’t mind putting on animal documentaries when he wanted some noise. He hated silence and slept with music. Knew a fair amount of different languages and could speak English, Mandarin, Korean, French and German fluently. His Spanish was a little rocky. 

For each fact that was shared off hand Hakuba tried to give him one about himself. All in all they felt like friends. True friends which was a new and odd feeling for them both. Though as Kuroba took a bite from Hakuba’s fruit loaded crepe it felt more like dating and all of this was happening because he said that he never hung out. 

“Ooo, that kiwi was sour.” Kuroba exclaimed face puckering horribly, whipped cream stuck to his cheek.

Hakuba laughed and nibbled on his own. “It’s not bad. You’ve got a sensitive pallet don’t you.”

“I don’t have a child’s tongue if that’s what you were thinking.” Kuroba pouted that whipped cream dot becoming more distracting.

“Me? Why I’d never.” Hakuba sang mocking at being offended.

“Wanna try mine?” Kuroba grinned and offered his own.

Hakuba gave it a weak eye, chocolate on chocolate, the occasional strawberry, whipped cream and even more chocolate. The chance for an indirect kiss. His teeth were going to hate him for it but he had a great dentist. He steadied Kuroba’s hand, fingers light just over his pulse which jumped slightly and took a decent bite.

So sweet! Sugar on sugar at least the strawberry cut through nicely. He must have made a face because Kuroba was laughing and taking another bite, nearly on top of where he bit. He had to focus on the weight of his watch in his pocket to keep from running off with his imagination. 

The magician was chattering about something, he could only catch bits and pieces, about Jii and the Blue Parrot. The small bit of chocolate mixed in with the cream on his cheek and Hakuba finally gave in. He swiped his thumb over the mix and licked it.

“What?” He asked when Kuroba stared at him unblinking. “You had cream and chocolate on your face.”

“You … just, you don’t.” Kuroba stuttered turning an interesting range of pinks.

Hakuba blinked at him, confused, all he had done was remove the mess on his face. Oh. It clicked suddenly that was probably inappropriate, a little too intimate for society. Hakuba blushed.

“Ah, well … it's still too sweet.”

“What?”

“The crepe.” Hakuba said pointing to the crepe in Kuroba’s hands.

Blue eyes blinked at it before he poute, cheeks puffing. “It’s not that sweet.”

Hakuba hummed and took a look around the city. People hardly paid them any attention, just focused on getting to the next location, the next conversation. Tourists bounced in and out of view fascinated by a life outside of theirs. A group of high school girls gabbed about a boy from their third year. Older than them but good looking. A mother, exhausted from work, carried her two year old with a soft smile. New mom. 

“What do you see?” Kuroba asked from his side.

Not what was he looking at. Was there a problem. What did he see. Hakuba glanced at him, he was wiping his hands down with the napkin from his finished crepe, faint scars, white against the warm tone of his skin, the frayed end of his left sleeve from pulling flowers out, the hollow dip of his collarbone and pulse in the vein against his throat. 

“Everything and nothing at all.” Hakuba murmured.

Kuroba looked around them then tilted his head. He was confused but waited for Hakuba to elaborate, to slip out of his head and use his words. Not many he knew would do that.

“Looking around I can remember the finest details about someone but find no meaning to them other than that they are facts. So I see everything around me but nothing of significance. At least to me.” Hakuba explained, crumpling the last few bites and the wrapper. 

Kuroba shifted next to him, agitated from standing in one place so they began to walk. “Have you always been able to do that?”

“Yes. It was harder to tune out the noise when I was younger. It would make me frustrated and cranky.” He sighed and thought back to the first nanny he had, the only other one before Baaya. 

_He’d be the devil's child. Eyes too knowing for one that young._

“How did you adjust?”

“Time and a lot of patience from my family. Baaya especially.” Hakuba shrugged thinking on the stark contrast between his first nanny and Baaya. Harsh words to soft, hard hands to gentle. Coaxing his words out of him again, to reestablish that there wasn’t anything wrong with him. 

Kuroba hummed beside him and put his arms behind his head; casual, comfortable, familiar. Wordless noise fell around them again and as usual lately Hakuba didn’t feel the need to fill it with idless chatter. That was new and comforting. Lazy afternoons spent talking to a friend, one who wasn’t after his fame or money, who cared about him, at least a little bit.

As dusk fell around them Hakuba found himself trying not to laugh at the hushed stories Kuroba was making up about the people on the train back to Ekoda. He kept shushing him with no real interest in actually getting him to stop. They were huddled together in the corner of the doors, heads tilted towards each other. 

“You don’t want me to me though.” Kuroba grinned and lurched suddenly.

Hakuba caught him and himself when a curve in the track tilted them off guard. You’d think they’d never rode the train standing before. Kuroba was pressed against him, heat rolling off him in waves, his breath was sweet from the crepes they had eaten, hands curled against his chest and in that moment Hakuba really really wanted to kiss him.

He wondered if Kuroba could feel the climb in his heart as easily as he could feel his. Clearing his throat he tried for an easy smile and straightened the other man to his feet before Hakuba did something really silly, and highly inappropriate for public eyes. Once they balanced themselves both inside and out Kuroba seemed to have lost his will to imagine the lives of others. This time the silence felt off, awkward, too full with words unsaid. 

He wasn’t sure what to say, if there was anything to say about that moment that had only lasted for a mere handful of seconds. For him, with startling clarity, he was really starting to like Kuroba. Sure he’d always been attracted to him but now the emotional side of things were blooming. Maybe had already been there with KID and he refused to see it. What of Kuroba though? He couldn’t recall ever seeing him interested in the same sex. Or interested truly in another person. He could see Aoko at one time, maybe, but that was weird in some way.

Hakuba couldn’t imagine him having the time really. Moonlighting as KID brought a strong need for secrecy that would put a damper on the integrity side of a relationship. As well as eating up all the spare time he had but he knew about KID. (Still lacked a confession but he knew) He knew that it was Kuroba’s life outside of his magic. Hakuba had long accepted that part of him and wanted to help and he was jumping ahead of himself. He shouldn’t even be imagining himself with Kuroba.

Hakuba just about jolted out of his skin when he felt the barest of brushes against the back of his hand. Looking to where he was holding on to the bar, Kuroba’s was resting just above his, his pinky overlaid against the back of his hand. He was scrolling through his phone air of nonchalant save for the slight tint to his ears. Hakuba quickly looked out the window and tried very hard not to simply take hold of Kuroba’s hand and bloody drag him off somewhere private. They weren’t even dating he screamed at himself internally. 

Their stop came too soon and not soon enough. Hakuba was nearly worrying about his pulse by the time they came to. Kuroba however chirped alongside him like Hakuba wasn’t having palpitations because of him. 

“Do you want to get some ramen?” 

‘Huh?” 

“Ramen. I know a local stand that makes some great shoyu based broth. Really cheap.” Kuroba explained looking at the watch on his wrist. “I mean it is getting close to dinner time anyway.” 

“Oh” Hakuba blinked and slipped his pocket watch out. 5:45:32 pm. When was the last time he stayed out so late without it being because of a case? He couldn’t remember. 

“Unless you got to get home. Baaya-san knows you’re out doesn’t she?” Kuroba was rocking back on his heels. 

“Ah, she does. Um …” He hesitated and looked up at the magician. He looked so eager to take him, hidden secrets were there, something just on the tip of his tongue but unsure of what Hakuba’s answer would be. “Sure. I’ll just texted her and tell her that I’m going to eat with you.” 

“Cool.” 

It was a short walk to the stand. Which it was quite literally a tiny wooden stand set up in an obscure street off the main shopping strip. Hakuba would have never guessed it to even be there if he wasn’t looking at it himself. Kuroba knocked against the foot wide counter and was greeted quite warmly by a man in his early thirties. Curious Hakuba hung back slightly watching them chat like old buddies before Kuroba glanced over his shoulder at him and waved him closer. 

“So this is the detective you’ve been telling me about.” A rough voice said and a wide grin maybe the man squint. 

“Good things I hope.” Hakuba smiled weakly in return, feeling awkwardly shy. 

“Depends on the tone.” The man laughed. “Onishi Ryugaki. Pleasure to finally meet you. Take a seat and prepare you guys a bowl.” 

“Ah, Hakuba Saguru. Thank you.” He replied and set his bag under the counter. Glancing at Kuroba when he bumped elbows with him and grinned. 

“What have you been up to, Kaito?” Onishi asked and dropped two batches of noodles into a pot of boiling water behind him. 

“Oh you know, school and practice.” Kuroba grinned and began to stack the condiments on each other.

Hakuba watched them warily. 

“Getting into trouble, you mean.” Onishi gave a booming laugh. 

“I am not. I’ve been on fairly good behavior.” 

“Describe good behavior.” Hakuba snorted and flushed when Onishi laughed. 

“I haven’t pulled any pranks on Aoko in two weeks.” Kaito said with a pout. Hakuba felt the urge to nibble at his cheek. 

“But you got Saito, Yukimura, Kikuchi, and Ito. Also teacher Goto.” Hakuba rattled off. 

“Wait, Goto. Isn’t he your Japanese lit teacher?” Onishi asked, dropping the noodles in waiting broth, topping it with seaweed, green onion, a soft boiled egg, fish cake for one and in another bamboo shoots and enoki and three thick slices of pork each.

“Yeah. He’s a hard ass and easily distracted.” Kuroba sighed and stacked the white pepper shaker on his tower that was already reaching above their heads. 

“He also suffers from a slight case of short term memory loss so if he doesn’t write down where we last read we’ll reread the same passage the next day.” Hakuba added and jumped when Kuroba clapped next to him and everything went back to its place.

“Sounds exhausting.” Onishi grinned and set the bowls down in front of them. 

Hakuba noticed that he got the one with the fish cake, Kuroba the bamboo and enoki. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Onishi waved at him and leaned back against the tiny inside counter.

They gave thanks and dug in. It was amazing how the hunger hit Hakuba so quickly. He sipped down the broth carefully as to not scald himself despite wanting to gulp it down. It was delicious, the right amount of salt and umami flavor to coat the tongue and lips. 

“Onishi makes everything from scratch. Even his vegetables come from his own garden.” Kuroba said between large bites.

“Well my grandda. He’s the real genius of this place. Got to old to run it properly so I took it over when my old man didn’t want to.” 

“How did you two meet?” Hakuba asked glancing between them. Something passed between them a kind of permission before Kuroba shrugged. 

“After a KID heist.” 

Hakuba coughed. 

“It was after one of KID’s first ones he did after returning to the scene. Kaito here was out late and passed by. Not sure what he had gotten himself into, covered in scratches and bruises but Grandda was with me at the time and told me to feed him. He was stubborn as all get and strung out. I wasn’t sure what to expect feeding a kid like that.” Onishi said and placed a small plate of pickled vegetables between them. 

“I had nearly gotten mugged that night.” Kuroba explained. “Some guys, you know the type detective, trying to act macho because they are bigger and stronger than someone else. I was just leaving from watching the heist and when I came around a corner I accidentally bumped into one of them.” 

“I imagined you apologized.” Hakuba said and crunched on a radish.

“Of course I apologized, but that wasn’t enough and they tried to go after my wallet. Didn’t get too far with me swatting their hands away.” Kuroba laughed weakly. “They didn’t take too kindly to that and I nearly got the snot beat out of me.” 

“What made them stop?” Hakuba asked.

Kuroba grinned and from behind Hakuba he heard Nakamori’s voice shout ‘hey’. Startled he spun to look behind him and looked back to Kuroba wildly when he started laughing. 

“Ventriloquism and voice throwing.” Kuroba paused to drink down his broth. “When they turned I shoved them all hard into one another and took off.” 

“That’s when you and your grandfather found him.” 

“That sounds about right. Kaito’s been coming here after every heist now. Become kind of a tradition. Don’t know how you keep finding me though.” Onishi laughed.

“Finding you?” 

“I never post where I’m setting up shop. Makes for interesting nights. Kaito here though, he always knows.” 

Kuroba grinned at him and welcomed the hot tea Onishi set down for him. 

Hakuba hummed and paced himself through his bowl. Digesting the small tidbit of information as well as the delicious food.

They chatted for a little longer over tea and some sweet crackers. Little things that were unimportant and mundane, Hakuba was mostly watching Kuroba, the completely relaxed atmosphere around him was new. Till Onishi batted a silent question to Kuroba and they went back and forth denial and pestering. Since they hadn’t mentioned any in detail Hakuba was completely lost. 

The banter finally ended with Onishi shrugging and moving them out to close down his shop. By then night had fallen around them like a cool blanket. They passed by the central clock tower, one place of many of KID’s heists, and Hakuba felt Kuroba shift closer to him. 

“Do you mind if I walk you home?” Hakuba asked quietly.

“Sure.” Kuroba answered just as soft.

Halfway there Hakuba felt the urge to say something, to spill out any words, to keep his heart from squeezing out through his ribs. Kuroba must have felt him tense or twitch because he kept glancing up at him. Hakuba kept his mouth shut so he didn’t ask something stupid like _did this feel like a date_. 

“You better call Baaya and tell her to pick you up here. I’d hate for you to have to wait long.” Kuroba murmured and they turned onto his street.

“You’d be a gentleman and let me sit inside though.” Hakuba felt himself grin.

“I’m not that nice of a person, Hakuba.” Kuroba snorted. “Yet you think I am.”

“Aren’t you?”

Kuroba’s face fell still, void of emotion, before he glanced at Hakuba. “There was more to that mugging story.”

Hakuba tilted his head and waited for Kuroba to continue.

“What I said wasn’t a lie but what I didn’t say was when one guy punched me I hit back hard. Hard as I could and kept hitting. Knocked him out and before the others could get on me I threw my voice.” Kuroba explained and stopped. His hands shook. “It - I … I had so much anger in me at the time. It just …”

Hakuba watched as they tugged at his bangs. The haunted look in his eyes hurt to see. The obvious cracks in the mask was comforting in some twisted way. Stepping towards him Hakuba wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his chest. Kuroba was tense for a long moment. 

“You acted in self defense. True you didn’t stop after the first hit but you did eventually. You feel guilty about it because you’re still a good person Kuroba. You think I’ve never felt that kind of anger before? Never laid in a fight?” Hakuba let his emotions bleed into his voice. He felt Kuroba turn into him, nose press into the thick collar of his school jacket. “Why did you take me there?”

Kuroba tensed and his hands tighten into his jacket. “I don’t know.”

When he fell silent again Hakuba sighed and pressed his nose into his hair, feathered secret kisses there. “I think you wanted to confess. Get it off your chest.”

Kuroba blinked up at him when he pulled back slightly. 

“Secrets are heavy and can way your soul down.” Hakuba said remembering all those times in Mass his mother had him sit through.

“I didn’t know you believed in things like that.” Kuroba said stepping out of his hold.

Hakuba was reluctant to let him go. “I’m not religious per say but my mother is Catholic and I went to a fair amount of Masses. Certain parts I think are true though. Like the soul being weighed down.”

Kuroba hummed thoughtfully. “You’re saying I’ll feel better?”

“Maybe.” Hakuba shrugged. He wasn’t the best judge of that having secrets of his own. “But I know I don’t think less of you for having done that.”

Kuroba’s breath hitched slightly. “Thanks for that.”

Hakuba nodded and looked up at the Kuroba house. It was dark and looming compared to the others. Even compared to his home. Empty save for the birds Kuroba kept. What was it like to come home to an empty place, call out to have no one respond. As Kuroba came up to the steps and opened the door he heard him say softly “I’m home” Seamingly out of habit more than comfort. 

“Welcome home.” Hakuba answered behind him and watched Kuroba look at him in surprise before his smile came softly to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving this chapter. This time between Hakuba and Kuroba. I’m living off all of the comments guys. Seriously it’s really nice to read them.


	5. Closer still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is a bit more mature than the last and longer too. All the more love to give. XD

The day before the full moon KID finally sent his note. Hakuba found out after leaving a murder scene; stabbing, jilted lover, woman’s wrath. His temper brewing hot as he left the department. Baaya was standing by the car when he left the department with an astilbe,  _ I’m waiting for you,  _ sprig and a tag tied to it. The address was one he vaguely recognized and a time was written on it in KID’s elegante hand. 

**Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Nishi-Shinjuku at 10 pm tomorrow.**

**KID**

The simplicity made him almost second guess that it was KID but the scent of KID’s cologne settled his nerves from the doubts and the recent case. The case itself wasn’t hard, barely required his input at all. He just happened to be returning to speak to the victim about opening a case. Hakuba had felt ill when he had seen the man stabbed in the gut and his girlfriend void of emotion in front of him.    
  
He knew that some could and would react differently to shock but as the investigation was underway she barely changed. The voidness gave way only partially into annoyance. Most of the time he held his tongue when facing that but he felt something in him burn when the woman made an ill comment about  _ ‘no one missing the bastard’ _ . Hakuba knew he had shocked Sato and Takagi when he explained what happened in a cold tone. Shocked the woman too, enough that she moved to strike him and even more so when he caught her arm and forced her back, revealing the blood on her inner elbow.    
  
Praises be damned. Hakuba felt horrible that he couldn’t help the man in time. Didn’t tell him to go somewhere else for the time being.   
  
KID’s cologne drifted through his memory again. Small comfort in the drowning ink.   
  
“Shall I drive you?” Baaya said gently, cautious of his silence even after reading the note.    
  
“Tonight?” He asked, feeling his thoughts jump haphazardly.    
  
She blinked at him then at the road. “Was the meeting for tonight?”    
  
He sighed and shook his head as if that would dispel the anger buzzing like hornets with in it. It wouldn’t be a bad thing though. It’d give him a private moment, a place to scope, and something to focus on till KID came. Maybe it would even surprise him to see that Hakuba had arrived before him. “No, actually but I need the night.”    
  
Baaya hummed and nodded. She didn’t ask for anything more though he knew she wanted to. He had school tomorrow, something he’d miss, but didn’t really need. The serial case was on going, more cases were building up on his desk faster that he could push out, he was drowning in this never ending cycle and he needed a night to reset everything running amok in his head before he unloaded on to KID.    
  
Like that was what the thief needed he thought sarcastically.   
  
“I can bring you clothes tomorrow, if you’d like.” Baaya said as he stepped out onto the curb in front of the Hyatt.    
  
“Thank you. Something casual.” He chuckled at her when she scrunched her nose. “I don’t want to bring attention to us when we meet.”    
  
“Okay, young master.” She nodded.   
  
It was moments like this Hakuba was glad for his dual heritage. He could pass for an adult at his height and spoke just polite enough that it would sell the image home. Checking in to one of the nicest rooms and handing the clerk a high end foreign bank card also kept questions to a null. Simple yes or no answers and that someone would arrive with a parcel for him tomorrow morning was most of what he had to say before the key was in his hands.   
  
In the elevator alone he rolled his shoulders and neck, feeling the muscle and bone shift and move. The tension he held there slowly vanishing with each floor he rose up to. Finally when he reached his floor he half dragged himself to the door. The room was large, living space, kitchen, on suite and bathroom. Probably for people who had more of the intention of staying far more than one night or two. Hakuba wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay another night after he and KID spoke and parted.  He dug his phone out of his pocket and texted Baaya a couple of things that she wouldn’t put in his normal list of items such gym clothes, sneakers, and second pair of his normal clothes. After bidding her good night he turned off his phone, put his bag out of sight and head straight for the shower with the full intention of forgetting about everything but his meeting with KID and the thief himself.  The hot water felt like bliss against his back, washing away the last bit of stiffness he felt there. Standing there he let his mind drift away from the cases, blood and death and to the soft memories he was building with Kuroba. Lunch on the rooftop, sleepy morning conversations, laughing in the afternoon, simple silence that Hakuba couldn’t remember ever being so relaxed in.

KID’s chuckle floated in his mind, turning the soft lighted memories to hushed secrets and heated thoughts. Warmth curled low in his gut, pulling his imagination into making up illusions of the thief in front of him. Lithe frame, rope cord muscles, tapered waist all built up what his mind’s eye could see Kuroba being from what he’d seen and felt.  Hakuba drifted lazily on his thoughts, hands brushing light against his thighs, immediately drawing contrasts between him and KID. He was broader than KID, thicker in the thigh and waist, longer too. Though he’d seen glimpses of KID’s legs, long for his height, nearly matching himself, but thinner. Perfect for distraction while disguising as a woman.

Hakuba ran his fingers over his hips, the softer cut of bone, the faint appendectomy scar and the definitions of muscles. He shivered and closing his eyes he could almost imagine it was Kuroba’s hands. He let out a breathy sigh and wondered if Kuroba would be gentle with him, coaxing soft need higher till it was all he felt, or would KID chuckle pushing him against the wall and take till he was boneless and spent. Shuddering he wasn't sure which he’d prefer.  Hakuba wasn’t sure why he glanced around him thinking that he was going to get caught in a hotel room. His mind so focused on KID it made him wary of his ability to pop in unexpectedly. Stepping back, he leaned against the wall and gave into a much long fantasy.

Slow kisses that trailed down his body, the strong grip on his hips that kept him pinned as that rumbling chuckle drifted up from the floor in front of him. Imagining KID on his knees in front of him, smirking wickedly up at him. There had never been words in the fantasy, but something had changed now, hearing KID whisper his name this time he twitched hard in his hands.  Looking down the monocle was gone, as most of the uniform, leaving Kuroba in just a blue shirt, white pants and very tempting. He ran his hand along the insides of his thighs, mimicking Kuroba’s touch gliding over him, whispering praises against his skin until he closed his mouth around him. Hakuba pressed his head back against the tile, hissing in pleasure as his fantasy and hands brought him ever closer. He’d probably regret this later, pretend that he wasn’t doing something that would make his relationship with Kuroba awkward. Right now he just wanted to pretend.    


He collapsed boneless into the bed, not bothering to dry himself completely off, and enjoyed the chill from the sheets against his feverish face. The guilt and regret weren’t as sharp this time, having played this dream a few times now. Hakuba wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Still he’d face KID tomorrow thinking the thief knew exactly what he’d done, never say a word and things would continue at an arm's length no matter how bad he was longing to be closer. Sighing the high was wearing off and he felt simply lonely. Which ultimately was his own fault, pinning after an elusive thief and a magician who held his cards so privately it might have well been buried.  Stretching out his body he took note of each pull and named every muscle in his head, relaxing it slowly with an exhale, so by the time he reached his head he was past his self pitying moment and well on his way to falling asleep. He drug the towel off and slipped under the covers. 

  
  
Hakuba knew he’d dream of KID that night, chasing him across rooftops and then the moonlit fields of the English estate. The latter surprised him, even in the dream, the smell of the fields, earth, and woods were so sharp it brought a long pang of homesickness only swept away by KID calling out his name from the rise of the hill. Hakuba knew of the old ruins there, remembered the marsh that was nearly always covered in a fog at dawn and dusk. When he caught him just before he stepped on to those fae lands they fell. Tumbling into the warmth and shadows, the smell of the hearth in the northern cabin and wool. Kuroba was under him, heat just as intoxicating at the fire next to them, smile soft and welcoming. Hakuba went to him eager to accept what Kuroba was offering. 

  
  
  
Hakuba woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. For a brief moment he didn’t know where he was, the cabin bled into the hotel room and it took him a moment to remember that he wasn’t even in England. Standing it took him a second to find a robe to put on so he didn’t shock who ever was at the door. The bellhop still seemed a little surprised to see him when he opened the door but said nothing more than a few words about the duffle bag before hurrying off.    
  
Finding his watch he took a glance at it for the time and figured it was decent enough to actually wake up. He shuffled through the bag pulled out the basketball shorts and tee, as well as the casual clothes he’d change into later. Found earbuds in a smaller pocket, a water bottle and his sneakers in another bag on the inside. He cleaned up before dressing for the gym and slowly started to actually wake on his ride down to the lobby. He was meeting with KID tonight at 10, it gave him just a little less than twelve hours to get himself rebalanced again before he saw him.   
  
Running helped, as did boxing, but without a bag and spotter he refused to try, so he climbed up onto the treadmill, set a decent warm up pace and just started to move. Hakuba focus on his breathing, the ambient music, and the rhythmic pace of his steps, calculating how many breaths before every tenth step, song change, and pulse. He could never do immediate bursts of speed but he knew how to last, learned how to control his breathing so he drew in full breaths and the way he ran, which was why chasing after KID was difficult. The thief was fast, sharp bursts of speed and agile turns, by the time Hakuba was usually catching his speed KID was up three flights of stairs and could take a moment to rest his legs or completely disappear in some cases.   
  
Hakuba hummed and thought back to his dream, he had caught KID with in it (internal wishing), chased him over the Belmont estate (homesick), but laid with Kuroba at the northern cabin. KID and Kuroba both blended last night, a mistake on his part, the barriers he put up between the two had lapsed last night when he was in the shower. One side of him chided himself for destroying what he carefully built up and another was call him a daft git and sounded very much like Ashley. Kuroba and KID were one in the same he knew this, drawing them apart was silly but he wanted to protect that. Hide away this little secret that only he and KID knew. He slowed the machine, sweat dampened the back of his shirt and made his hair cling to his forehead.    
  
Hakuba finally began to venture back up to his room after he got totally lost in his head and running for nearly an hour. He felt good, lighter, if not a little giddy from the runners high. A laugh caught his attention, a soft rumble, and stopped him dead before he got into the elevator. Turning his head he swore under his breath when Kuroba waltzed right to a stop in the lobby. No, his mind was already correcting itself, that was KID. Three piece, soft dove grey suit and a deep blue opened collared shirt, he was wearing dark sunglasses, small framed in shape silver in color. It reflected the light and hid away KID’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed Hakuba standing there yet, a simple bag hung from his fingers over his shoulder and a phone pressed to his ear.   
  
Hakuba swallowed and stepped away from the doors, half dazed by KID’s warm conversation. Who ever he was talking to he cared about them. Familiar in a family sense by the tone and the gentleness in his voice. He shifted suddenly, both body and tone, as if he sensed something and for a moment Hakuba thought he had seen him. Oh he had seen him. KID flashed a devilish smirk and ended his conversation before crossed over to Hakuba.    
  
“Tantei.” He smiled and slipped off the sunglasses. “I’m a little surprised to see you. You’re usually punctual but not this punctual.”    
  
There was a laugh in his voice like he welcomed the surprise. Hakuba had to swallow again before his throat would work. He had never seen KID’s face completely free from everything.   
  
“I … I stayed the night.” He admitted feeling a little too light headed.    
  
Hazel eyes blinked at him, the light copper color to KID’s slicked back hair came into play. Slowly the details of his disguise was coming sliding over what Hakuba knew. Warmth to his natural skin tone, the disappearance of the scar and beauty mark, though he wasn’t sure about the longer eye tooth.   
  
“Wanting to surprise me?”    
  
“Yes.” Hakuba agreed freely and took pleasure in watching KID’s grin grow even wider.    
  
“You look like you just left a long gym battle.” KID laughed and slipped the glasses down the front v of his shirt bring Hakuba’s eyes downward and onto more warm skin.    
  
“Running.” Hakuba said simply and jerked when KID laughed.   
  
“You are all one liners right now. Usually your more chatty than this.” KID tugged on the collar of his shirt. “Distracted?”    
  
Hakuba flushed and scowled at him. “No.”    
  
When KID laughed again he knew he had gotten caught peeking. Turning on his heel he headed back towards the elevator not bothering to check if KID was following him or not. Judging by the humming behind him he had to assume yes.   
  
“How long were you running for? Your shirt is pretty damp.” KID asked after the doors closed.   
  
“About an hour.” He said glancing at his phone to KID.   
  
“You can go for that long?” He asked surprised.

Hakuba flushed and laughed weakly when KID scrunched his face and waved.    


“That came out sounding horribly wrong. I did not mean it like that. I’m sorry.” He laughed with him. “I’m actually impressed though. I’m fast but I can’t keep that pace for long.”    
  
“Trust me I know. I’m usually watching your back.” Hakuba said gently.    
  
“Well I can’t let you get close now. God, I’d get caught for sure.” KID laughed warmly despite Hakuba feeling his stomach drop into his feet. Something must have come across his face because KID brushed his shoulder against his. “At the heists, Hakuba. I don’t …”    
  
Hakuba felt stomach jump back up from his feet into his throat.    
  
“I don’t want to change this. I mean I started this. That would be pretty rude of me.” He said gaze focused on the changing levels of floors.    
  
Hakuba felt the overwhelming need to kiss him. “Aye, it would.”    
  
KID gave him a pinched look before Hakuba smiled at him.    
  
The doors chimed open and Hakuba nearly jumped out of his skin when KID place a gentle hand on the middle of his back. His mind jumped to what he assumed about him last night. Excited at how possessive it felt. They walked in a bubbly kind of excitement to his room. Once open Hakuba let KID venture in first before leaving him for the bath.    
  
“This is absolutely huge.” KID said just loud enough for Hakuba to hear through the door which meant the thief had to be standing right outside the bathroom he was striping down in.    
  
Hakuba blushed. “I like to indulge every now and again.”    
  
“Go for it. It's just an observation, tantei. Your bed was really big too.” KID said his voice growing distant.   
  
Hakuba turned the water on cold to chill away the ever growing heat in him, washed with the generic soap and climbed out only to panic when he realized he’d left his clothes outside. Toweling his hair he wondered how KID would react to seeing him. He wasn’t bad looking, a few scars here and there from cases and childhood accidents. The only only he would be worried about having to talk about was the large one on his upper back. 

Taking a steadying breath he thought to hell with it and opened the door. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or revealed to see KID wasn’t in the bedroom but he was fluttery at the sight of his casual clothes laid out on the bed for him. A note and rose sat on the heather grey vest.

**Had to step out and take care of something. If you’d like to change the time of our meeting, I’ll be waiting in the lobby lounge.**

**KID**

Like hell Hakuba was going to say no. He dressed normally, dried his hair and brushed his teeth. Delighted in the light cologne Baaya slipped into his toiletry bag. He checked himself over in the mirror, dark jeans, white button down, heather vest and cognac colored jacket and boots. Pocketing his phone, wallet, and the hotel keys he headed down to KID.

Finding KID sitting calm in a chair reading the paper was more surreal than if he had been doing handstands on the table. He smiled up at Hakuba folding away the paper until it was an inch by inch square and vanished it in a pop. If Hakuba could live the remainder of his life seeing KID smile at him like that, he'd die happy. The thief crossed over to him, obvious in glancing over his clothes, approving in what he saw.

“Never seen you in jeans before.” KID hummed and slid his eyes back up to Hakuba’s face.

“Thought it’d attract less attention if I went slightly casual.” Hakuba explained and straightened out his cuff on his shirt.

KID grinned at him. “Ahh that just makes me want to show off.”

Hakuba tensed when KID chuckled. “But this would stop if you did.”

The thief tilted his head at him, his smile growing to wrinkle the corners of his eyes. “You want me all to yourself, then?”

“If that could even be possible, since you tend to dabble in the impossible, I had hoped…” Hakuba sniffed and slipped his hands into his pockets to hold on to his watch. 

“My my, that …” KID paused, swallowed. “That sounds very spoiled of you.”

“I’m in a mood.” Hakuba shrugged, wondering where in the hell his confidence was being pulled out from.

KID laughed delightedly and bowed low. “Then, young master, this humble thief is yours till the stroke of the midnight hour.”

Hakuba thought his heart was going to leap straight out of his chest. His, KID was his for the next twelve hours, thirty-four minutes, and fifteen seconds. He was dreaming again, must have passed out after his run. KID straightened and slipped the sunglasses back on. He didn’t want to wake up.

“Shall we head out for lunch?” KID asked. “There’s a good cafe that is just a ride away.”

“Glider or train?” Hakuba asked as they left the lobby.

KID squinted at him and bite back a wide smile. “Both, but the train will be a bit less distracting.”

Less distracting my ass, Hakuba thought when he felt KID press up against his back. He could feel the entire length of the man's body pressed against him when passengers pressed around them. 

“I hope this cafe is worth it.” Hakuba whispered to him, feeling more than hearing KID laugh against him.

“It is. A bit quiet but well worth this.” KID hummed and rested his hands against Hakuba’s waist. 

Hakuba kept his breathing as even as possible when he felt KID hold on to him instead of the overhangs. He jerked when he felt a nose brush against his shoulders and looked over at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Wondering what cologne your wearing.” KID answered grinning up at him bashfully. “It’s nice.”

“Oh I …. I don’t know actually.” Hakuba laughed surprised with himself. “Baaya got it for me for my birthday a year ago. I just never looked at the branding since it wasn’t important.”

Kid tilted his head. “But it would give you an idea of what she spent?”

“It was never about that. I enjoy every gift she gives me because it’s from her. Monetary value means little compared to the fact that she is gets me something.”

The thief hummed and looked towards the window. “I hope you spoil her.”

Hakuba smiled at him and couldn’t catch himself before he pressed his cheek against the top on his head. “Of course.”

KID tensed under him but didn’t move away until they had to when the crowd moved.

“I half expected to meet you after a heist.” Hakuba said as they walked through the park. KID said it was a short cut.

“Why?”

“That’s usually when I get to see you.” Hakuba admitted and glanced at KID.

“If I did a heist every full moon, I’d die from exhaustion or make a mistake.” KID snorted. “Besides these things take time.”

“Planning?”

“Finding a target.” He shrugged and tilted his head in thought.

Hakuba waited for him to continue, watching for any twitch in his mask.

“It takes research, sometimes months of it before I can decide to go after a target. Then I have to wait for the right opportunity.” KID shifted, his hand clenching and unclenching in his pockets.

“For it to come to Japan?”

KID nodded glancing at him briefly. Hakuba senses that he was hesitant to let that go. It would put KID lock bound to Japan. Though if KID ever moved to the international scene the amount of terror and risk would be high. Hakuba would probably never get a chance to see him again. 

“Though it’s becoming hard to find jewels that meet what I’m looking for.” KID sighed, sounding tired. 

“Will you leave?” Hakuba asked quietly. 

“Not any time soon.” KID said immediately looking at the detective.   
  
Hakuba couldn’t help but to breathe out a sigh of relief. Next to him he could feel KID watching him carefully. “But someday?”   
  
“Maybe but enough you look like a miserable puppy.” KID grinned brightly and hurried them along the street.    
  
Hakuba never questioned whether or not he was safe with KID, his sanity yes, quite a few times but never his safety. KID had never given him a reason to. Though being an international wanted thief he was starting to question maybe he should. The cafe, which doubled as a bar in the evenings was located on a side street half hidden from view with only a small sign hanging to give it location. It made Hakuba think of all the crime novels he used to read when he was in middle school. The dark, grim ones with seedy places and the hero/heroine falling for the not so good client. When they stepped down the small set of steps and into Christie’s Hakuba was reminded of England almost immediately. Warm colors yet not so dark they became oppressive at night, a small half circle stage for performers, a long bar against the wall. It was still Japanese, with the choices of food and drinks but quite a variety of English and American choices as well. Normally Hakuba would have been irritated to have his difference pointed out to him but KID seem to know the place a little too well for it just to be an attempt to poke at a sore spot.    
  
They nestled themselves in a corner round table in towards the left side of the stage. Free to look everywhere and safe so no one could come up behind them. KID talked to a petite waitress, pretty a little plain but not unattractive, especially when she blushed softly under the compliments. Hakuba shook his head and grinned at him.   
  
“You are a shameless flirt.” Hakuba chuckled and folded his hands over his stomach when he relaxed back into the chair.   
  
“Oh, that wasn’t flirting.” KID laughed in a warm way that reminded Hakuba of the Scotch he drank sometimes. “Trust me, Hakuba, if and when I flirt you’ll know it.”    
  
Hakuba swallowed and felt his blood thrum then flinched when a telltale foot brushed against the back of his ankle. “Menace.”   
  
KID laughed tossing his head back slightly. A few copper strands fell out of place and on his forehead, frustratingly adding to his charm. They glanced over the menu briefly choosing what they wanted to eat, Hakuba went with something with chicken and pesto, KID chose one with thin sliced beef and pickled onions.   
  
“How did you find this place?” Hakuba asked sipping on his water and lemon.   
  
KID shifted in his chair for a moment, stretched out his legs something Hakuba only knew when they brushed against his. “How I find most of my places. During scouting. Most of the time when I try to find what I’m looking for it comes from rumors. Passing stories. True a lot of what I’ve gone after have been picked up by large names and those gained a following in the news and attracted a lot of attention but there are thousands of options.”    
  
Hakuba had so many questions on the tip of his tongue and was hesitant to say anything. What KID had said brought more concern than comforts. Knowing that Kuroba was wandering around with his ear to the ground probably in more seedier places, risking his safety and freedom in more ways than one, was raising borderline obsession flags in his head. Leaning forward Hakuba placed his mouth against his folded hands.   
  
“Thoughts?” KID hummed.   
  
“Many but” He smiled at him. “I’m okay with keeping them to myself for now.”    
  
KID smiled softly. “If you wish.”    
  
Hakuba watched him wondering if wanted him to ask questions. God if he could. He just didn’t want to do anything to break that fragile trust he had. The waitress came by with their food and asked if there was anything else she could get them. They both gave her a simple answer and she left them be. Hakuba kept glancing to him as they ate, taking small comforts in the feeling of their legs pressed against each other in secret under the table. The silence with them was tense slightly awkward, not at all like it had been with Kuroba. Hakuba found himself wondering why? Had he really created such a difference between the two? Had Kuroba? Jeez what if he had made a horrible mistake and Kuroba wasn’t KID.   
  
“Hakuba, breathe. You’ve gone pale.” KID said suddenly and turned his face to his with a gentle hand. “What’s got you panicked?”    
  
“This.” Hakuba swallowed and held still despite wanting to grab KID hand and hold him.    
  
“What about this? Who I am? The fact that this might be going against who you are?” KID held calm, only moving to set his hand on the top of the table.   
  
“I’m drawing comparisons. Between you and someone else.” Hakuba said. “I’m also nervous, not because of who I am. I just don’t want to do or say something that would push you away.”    


KID watched him, took a small drink from his water, and set both of his hands on the table. “I’m also worried. Nervous. Who I am, what I do, there is a lot that you be against. Things that I’m against but sometimes must do as a last resort. I want you to know that. Understand that I’m not such a good person.”    
  
“Have you ever hurt someone?” Hakuba asked.   
  
“Nothing that would be permanent. Most is just to scare or to keep out of the way.” KID admitted softly if not a little sad.   
  
Regret. Hakuba nodded remembering the first few cases and some officers having to be checked over at the hospital for various injuries. Now most came from scratches or bruises from his card gun. “Only at heists?”    
  
KID fell silent, pensive under the amber light. “No. There have been times when I have been dragged into other’s crimes and have had to resort to protecting myself or others.”    
  
“But never to force someone to do something.”    
  
KID glanced up at him, expression slightly harsh. “Never and if I ever get there I’ll walk straight into TMPD and give myself up.”    
  
Hakuba felt his stomach flip. He hoped it would never have to get there. “KID, I hope you’d come to me first.”    
  
KID gave him a curious look. “Would you protect me, tantei?”    
  
“Yes.” Hakuba said bluntly. Enough to have KID inhaling sharply.   
  
“I’m not worth you losing everything.”    
  
Hakuba moved quickly and closed his hand over KID’s. “You are. I hope that neither of us have to but …”    
  
KID had gone still under his hand, tense and was watching Hakuba carefully. They stayed like that for a moment, frozen in touch and small confession. Then KID sighed, a long careful exhale and turned his unsteady hand under Hakuba’s. Pressed palm to palm it was hard for Hakuba to not discover things. The calluses on the upper pads, the larger muscle in the outside, scar on his thumb and the long length of the wrapping scar. They were soft though, well taken care of and warm. They sat like that for a moment, maybe a moment too long before KID shifted again.    
  
“I apologize. I’ve probably created a lot of confusion for you.” He smiled.   
  
“Can you at least tell me why?” Hakuba asked.   
  
“Eventually. I’m not .. quite ready.” KID winced but stayed under his hand. “I could ask you why you haven’t turn me in or arrested me?”    
  
Hakuba swallow and took a drink. “Like I said I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. When I finally met you I couldn’t get close and was giving up but when you showed up it … well I don’t want to let go of the chance to get to know you.”    
  
“You wanted to arrest me the first time we met.” KID smirked.    
  
“I did.”    
  
“What changed?”    
  
“I did. I saw what you were doing and everything that I had thought was off and because of that I took a step back and watched you. I found myself looking forward to the heist to see what you could and would do next. See if you’d find what you're looking for. I eventually started wanting to really get to know you. Be a friend, maybe?” Hakuba watched the stage and could easily imagine KID or Kuroba up there, dazzling the crowd with magic and wonder. Safe from everything.    
  
“Being friends with me could be dangerous.”   
  
“As being a detective.” Hakuba rolled his eyes and looked at him. 

KID seemed to be almost buzzing in his seat. Hakuba wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to flee or if it was that he was happy with what he had said. 

“Can I rely on you?” KID asked and Hakuba felt his chest swell.

He had been wanting that for a while. To be someone Kuroba could count on, rely and talk to. Probably a little too eagerly Hakuba nodded his head and took KID’s hand into his.

“Of course.”

KID chuckled and moved their hands together in a mock shake. The tension Hakuba had felt all throughout their lunch slowly disappeared into a faint hum that wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. KID had begun to ramble about the restaurant, the shows that happen on Thursdays and Saturdays, the ever changing staff save for two, and the policy for secrecy. Hakuba felt that was why the thief had brought him here. If whatever they talked about was overheard the staff couldn’t mention it.

Though he had about as much faith in that as pigs flying and made sure to never actually say KID’s name. 

“Unfortunately we aren’t any closer to finding the person. They haven’t made another move yet.” Hakuba explained after KID brought up the serial case. 

It surprised Hakuba that he’d even want to hear about it. KID had a solemn face when he asked about it but sounded like he truly wanted to know what was happening.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“What do you mean?” Hakuba blinked at him.

“I’m not gumshoe but I’ve got some ways to get information. Legal, tantei. Nothing that would have us sticking our noses directly into the fire either. If you want I can see if I can find any word.” KID reclined back in the chair with a hot black tea.

“Ah … I don’t … I wouldn’t want you to be put out …”

“Nonsense. It’s no different than asking about a potential target.” KID grinned. “This time though it’ll save someone’s life.”

“As long as no one gets hurt.”

KID smiled and nodded, sipped on the last bit of his tea and set the cup aside. “You have a profile yet?”

“Not much. Just theories right now.” Hakuba rubbed at the back of his neck.

KID waited, tilting his head curiously.

Hakuba flushed when he realized that he was waiting for him to tell him what they were. That KID was curious about his thoughts. He started shakily with the simple facts, gender, possible height and strength based on victimology. He found his rhythm soon as the case file spread itself out over his memory. 

“You think a scorned lover?” KID asked when Hakuba became silent again.

“Maybe but they could also just be someone who was rejected too.” Hakuba took out his watch and ran his thumb over the face. “It may not even be about love.”

“Though you think it is because of how they all looked?” KID watched the movement.

“Aye. It’s very specific.” Hakuba nodded glaring at the watch as if it held the answers he was missing. “There is a reason for the image. I just can’t form the idea.”    
  
A gentle hand closed over his and stroked the knuckles. “Glaring at your watch won’t help you and I unfortunately don’t have stomach for bouncing possible theories. So” he stood, coaxing Hakuba with him. “Since we’ve been here going on to dusk now I was wondering if you’d like to move elsewhere?”    
  
“Where to?” 

KID watched him for a moment before nodding. “How would you like to see the city my way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of time to finish this chapter what with work and such. 
> 
> I also opened a ask/rp blog if anyone might be interested in speaking to Hakuba. (Shameless promoting)  
https://thehakubatsaguru.tumblr.com/


	6. Different Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY crap!! So I got into college and have been horribly distracted but I finally got a moment to work on this~~ For those you have been waiting and those who have just arrived thank you and welcome~~

The smile KID gave him when he said yes had Hakuba’s heart racing and even when they climbed back on to a less crowded train it hadn’t calmed. Or when they strolled leisurely through the hotel lobby and up the emergency stairs. KID was gaining speed as they climbed, slipping further out of Hakuba’s reach.

It terrified him for a moment, a small uncomfortable lurch in his chest that had him wanting to catch the tail of KID’s jacket in between his fingers. His mind raced with ideas as to what the KID had meant. Somewhere high of course he couldn’t even see the thief staying on the ground for too long. The sound of the roof door opening echoed loudly in the corridor broke him away from his thoughts and blinking against the last bits of sunlight. 

KID somehow managed to change into a complete black garb; tight black jeans, soft shoes, hoodie, ball cap, and his monocle, in the span of the few seconds Hakuba had been distracted by his thoughts. Glancing around Hakuba noticed a duffle set next to the door and determined that’s where the suit disappeared too. He almost wanted to wince at the wrinkles.

“Tantei, you scared of heights?” KID asked over the slight wind.

“I’ve had to give up my fear of them to chase you,” Hakuba said and crossed over to the ledge. “Though it’s the looking over part that gets me just a little.”

He heard a noise behind him and watched the thief sling a large bag out of the air duct entrance. It had to be about as big as KID himself if not slightly bigger and it looked heavy, judging but the way he hunched slightly to the right. 

“What is that?” Hakuba asked and crossed over to him when KID dropped it onto the empty space. 

“What I had originally planned for a later meeting but” he explained and unzipped the bag and began to pull out poles and attached them with practiced ease. “I get the feeling that I may not get to spend much time with you here soon.”

“Why?” Hakuba dropped down in front of him worried that he may have done or said something.

“Because you have to catch this serial killer and that is going to eat up a lot of your time and energy.” KID said pointedly, blinking up at him as if this wasn’t the most obvious thing.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve juggled murders, missing people, and other cases while attending your heists.” Hakuba tipped his chin up.

“I’m not saying that you couldn’t but you shouldn’t.” KID sighed and stood, unfolded a massive sheet of pure black sailcloth and draped it over the poles. “I want this person out of the way.”

Hakuba backed up when KID laid back and under the frame and began to tighten the cloth to the frame with bolts. He waited till the ratchet went silent before speaking again. “I’m curious. Why?”

“Because he’s killing people. Doing harm to the city. Making the department edgy. Giving you sleepless nights and premature white hair. Take your pick, tantei.” KID huffed and slipped out from under the setup.

Hakuba jolted and brushed his fingers through his bangs. He really hoped he wasn’t getting white hair. When KID chuckled at him he realized what the thief had set up. A massive glider, jet black in color and big enough for two.

“When you said to see the city your way you meant to fly.”

KID hummed and took out a pair of harnesses and a black flight suit. “I did. It gives you a different perspective. Besides the night skyline is really beautiful.”

Hakuba didn’t have a single clue as to what was needed to do for gliding. He had always preferred to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. “How safe is this?”

“Much safer than my personal glider. This will go high and stay at that altitude until I redirect it. Nervous?” KID grinned.

Hakuba registered his heart rate, the increase in his breathing, the feel of the wind and the offer to be right against KID. No, he wasn’t nervous like he may have thought before, he was excited. He grinned feeling a little wild with adrenaline. “Not a bit.”

KID grinned back at him and handed him the flight suit and gloves. Explaining that it’d keep him warm against the chill since it was insulated. Before helping him into a harness and having him stand close to the edge. Then he put his own harness on and crossed to the duct again, nearly slid halfway into it and came back with a steel cable. Hakuba watched him from where he was curious and awed by the calm way he moved and worked.

The cable was clipped to the glider and he saw KID remove a slim remote and press a button, a soft nearly impossible noise could be heard and he continued to lengthen the cable. Hakuba tilted his head when KID looked back at him and dusted his gloved hands.

“I’m going to check your harness again.” He said and dropped down in front of him.

The sudden memory of Hakuba’s fantasy came back and the detective nearly choked when KID’s hands brushed and yanked on the straps around his thighs, waist, and shoulders.

“You … Hakuba breath.” KID chuckled and checked his own harness. When Hakuba did as he said he continued. “Safety. Try not to tense up when we go up. Normally we’d have a person drag us up but I don’t have wheels on this set so we’re going to use the currents and a pulley. I’ve done this a few times when having to leave locations. The glider’s large enough to carry us easily. Second, we might not be able to hear each other so if you need to get my attention put your hand out to my right. Thumbs down if you want to stop and land, horizontally if you're getting nervous. The winds are good so I’m not expecting bad turbulence but you can never really tell until you’re up.”

Hakuba watched him speak and firm instructions and felt his adrenaline spike for a completely different reason. He nodded and licked his lips. “Anything else?”

KID seemed to think for a moment before giving him a soft kind of shy smile. “Don’t be afraid to hold on.”

Hakuba blushed and sputtered. “I don’t think I’ll have to.”

KID laughed and waved him closer. They moved it close to the edge, the cable made a soft scraping noises and Hakuba vaguely realized that was going to be their only tether to Earth in a few short moments. KID stood on the bar and instructed him to slip in the gap between him and the top of the glider. Hakuba had to duck nearly in half so he didn’t hit his head and watched KID hook him in and double-check the attachments with a good hard yank. Then he turned his back to him and clipped himself to Hakuba and the glider.

They were close enough so Hakuba could smell the soap from his hair, the warmth from his body and the unmistakable tremor in his form. Bent together so the glider was still perched against the ground, Hakuba watched KID take a deep breath and slipped his feet off the glider to replace it with his hands. Being taller came to a small benefit because he could see KID’s eyes watch the edge, whatever that lay beyond it and then glance to him.

“You ready?” KID asked him.

“Yeah…” Hakuba answered and felt them move.

For a brief moment, he didn’t understand what was happening till he glanced up and realized KID was tipping the nose of the glider over the edge and the current was pushing them up slightly. Hakuba watched KID step on to the low wall and shift them forward, he could feel a stronger tug against his harness and grabbed hold of KID’s hoodie. He felt him jolt before everything vanished into a blur.

Hakuba may have shouted or screamed he wasn’t sure beyond hearing and feeling KID laugh wildly. He had his eyes shut so tightly his face hurt. His poor stomach was rolling weakly and played a horrible game with his heart. He felt his diaphragm flex and spat out a curse when he hiccuped.

“Tantei! You okay back there?!” KID was shouting sounding worried probably because Hakuba hadn’t said anything.

Hakuba felt himself hiccup again and held out his hand and gave him a thumbs up. Telling himself to open his eyes and get his bearings. He registered the back of KID’s neck the mole just under the hairline, the softness of the hoodie that came with age and well worn. The solid feel of the body under him and the strong beat of his heart, then he looked over and beyond. They were high, much higher than he was expecting but steadily hovering because of the tether. 

“Hakuba. Do you have the hiccups?” KID asked the laugh back in his voice. 

Hakuba blushed and pinched at the man’s waist he had grabbed when they shot up into the air. “I sucked in the air too hard when we went up.”

“I’m surprised you got any air in. You screamed pretty good.” KID chuckled and tipped them slightly to the right. They banked easily then steadied. “I’m going to unhook us.”

“Wait, what?” Hakuba felt himself gasp and latched on to KID’s hands. Surprising them both when he could reach.

“I never fly tethered, Hakuba. To see what I see …. Do you trust me?”

Hakuba gave him a bland look and sighed. “You didn’t not just Aladdin me.”

“It’s a serious question and besides you’d make a lovely Jasmine.” KID cackled as he unhooked them.

They shot upwards again before KID banked them down and wide to the left. Now that they were moving Hakuba could understand and be grateful that KID told him to use hand signals. The wind was a rushing torrent that seemed to swallow all sound around them. Tokyo’s skyline came into view the bright lights of the city and giving to ink and the pinpricks of stars. The rush of people and traffic below, veins and blood of a city. Together silent and smooth they flew overhead. 

Hakuba could point out the districts easily and blinked when KID pointed towards Tokyo Tower, soft in amber light and seemly to glow against the soft black drop of night. The twinkle from the fairy lights strung up in a park, couples walking close to each other. Hakuba found himself relaxing and watching this wonderful, private world happen before him. 

He rubbed his thumb over KID’s hand, the gloves hindering his sense of touch but not enough so he couldn’t feel the tremble. Looking at KID he ached to press his nose into his hair, lips against the exposed nape, to wrap his arms around him and just hold him in this far away world.

They dipped down when the moon came into view. A large yellow circle that spilled light over everything. Hakuba could feel KID shaking slightly as he controlled their slow circling descent back to the roof. It took them a second to find their feet once the ground was underneath them again. 

Hakuba sat there with KID panting softly in front of him. “Thank you.”

KID blinked at him.

“Thank you for taking me up there. That was … indescribable. Mesmerizing and beautiful.” Hakuba felt like he had to whisper after the silence they had just been in. 

KID smiled at him. “My pleasure.”

  
With the black glider disassembled and packed away, the motorized pulley safely removed from the ventilation shaft and tucked against the duffle Hakuba toyed with one of the gloves he was wearing and basked in the feeling of KID next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

“I can see why you enjoy flying so much,” Hakuba said as they relaxed against the roof door. 

“That was just a small taste, my detective. When I have my white wings that are truly an amazing feeling.” KID all but melted next to him.

Hakuba hummed and smiled at him, feeling a pleasant hum at being claimed. He almost didn’t want to leave this small pocket of peace they had but it was growing chilly as they sat up on the roof and he was surprised to see KID had sneakily scooted inch by inch closer to him. “It’s getting cold.”

“Fall will be here soon. Won’t be able to glide for much longer.” 

Hakuba glanced at him and realized that KID rarely ever did heists during the winter seasons. “Do you hate the cold KID?”

“I despise it.” He half laughed and sighed as he tucked into his hoodie.

Hakuba huffed and smiled. “I see but one good thing about the cold is that you can cuddle up to someone close.”

He could feel KID watching him, undoubtedly surprised by what he had said.

“That would require me to have a friend I could do that with.” KID said carefully.

“Am I not a close enough friend?” Hakuba asked softly looking at KID feeling his heart start to pound.

KID glanced away from him, his ears turning a bright pink and he grabbed the brim of his cap to hide his face behind it. 

Hakuba reached for him and gently took the hand that wasn’t clutching at the hat. “Could I be?”

KID gawked at him in shock and flinch when Hakuba began to massage his hand on his own. “I want to be a friend. Be as close as you’ll let me.” He swallowed and looked down at KID’s hand in his.

“I … I want that.” KID murmured.

“But?” He looked up at him.

“No buts … I want that. I’m just” he waved his free hand around him.

Hakuba nodded and leaned just a half an inch closer. “I don’t mind waiting.”

KID’s brow pinch as he looked at him. “You shouldn’t… not for me. I’m not”

Hakuba moved on impulse and brought KID’s hand to his lips. Purposely pressing a long kiss against it. “You’re worth waiting.”

KID was staring at him, his expression caught somewhere between disbelief and embarrassment before the mask came slamming down on everything. He gave a shaky laugh, fingers twitching within Hakuba’s grip, a small signal that he wanted to be let go.

Hakuba released him, dread dropping into his stomach like a cold lead stone. His mind racing with a single thought, he had misread everything, there wasn't any romance between them, just playful banter between soon friends. He swallowed again and smiled weakly at him. It felt foreign and pinched. 

“You are so very dangerous for me, Hakuba.” KID huffed.

“I’m not the one usually equipped with an arsenal.” 

“You’ve got one. Just not completely aware of it.” KID snorted.

They fell quiet, unspoken questions and statements between them. Hakuba shifted and kept his hands laced in his lap.

“I’m comfortable with you. Maybe too comfortable but I want this. You.” KID swallowed and stood. He dragged his bag to him and went through it again, besides knowing that there wasn’t anything extra or missing. “I’m just nervous. I’ve never had anyone this close.”

“You know I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh god, I know and that is what makes this all the more nerve-wracking.” KID laughed.

Hakuba watched him sling his bags over his shoulders. 

“I want to stay.” Hakuba stood and crossed over to him, stopping when KID quickly backed away. “Gods, I want to but because I do I really should go.”

“Why?”

Hakuba watched KID hesitate.

“Because I’m not ready.” He confessed and Hakuba watched something akin to pain come over his face. “I don’t think that either of us really is.”

Hakuba nodded, reluctantly agreeing with that logic. He watched KID do a half turn then stop and drop his bags and come back to him. He barely had time to blink before KID wrapped his arms around his neck and waist. It lasted for only three hard heartbeats before KID released him and stepped back with a scowl. “Puppy eyes are not fair, Tantei. Not fair at all.” 

Hakuba exhaled on a shudder and watched KID gather up his stuff again and head out the door and down the stairs.

  
The night spun into a sleepy circle as Hakuba made his way back to his room, KID’s flight suit and gloves tucked under his arm and giving him a grounding point in reality that what had happened wasn’t a fantasy. He texted Baaya to inform her that he was leaving and coming home. He didn’t wait to see her reply and began to pack everything away. It wasn’t until Hakuba was halfway home did the soft floating feeling begin to drift away leaving him, exhausted and anxious. 

Baaya must have sensed something amiss with him since she had remained completely silent but not still. She kept glancing at him as his awareness came back. Worry came off of her in waves but she remained quiet till he was ready to speak. Hakuba finally exhaled deeply, the last bits of … whatever slipping away and revealing the tender ache. 

“Did the night not go well?” She asked softly as down.

Hakuba wasn’t sure. It had been wonderful, the day extraordinary and yet he felt heartbroken. A small tremor ran through him as a horrible reality came over him. 

KID had rejected him. Stepped away from the unspoken that Hakuba had unknowingly and hastily offered. 

He felt Baaya’s hand stroke over his back as he curled in on himself as the longing and loss tore through him.

Hakuba stared at the rose pattern on KID’s tie as he lay in bed, unable to find the will to move out of it once he climbed into it the night before. He felt horribly embarrassed with himself after crying over the possible rejection. Now that he had his head with him again he could see that it was an overly pessimistic and hasty conclusion. Yes, KID had stepped back last night but hadn’t outrightly refused the advance. Which Hakuba was still reeling that he had been so forward. What had happened into being slow and allowing KID to come to him? 

He rolled on to his back and stared at the half-moon plasterwork on his ceiling, counting the strongest individual strokes before he went crossed eyed and draped his arm over his face. The grandfather clock that had spooked KID away that single time announced that it was far too late for him to even entertain the thought of going to school. He was in no mood to even see Kuroba anyway. More like he hadn’t prepared himself to see him, or even think about seeing him. 

Yet there was a stack of cases on his desk to push his attention to and with the sudden downside with KID he had the drive at least to turn his attention to work. Distraction. Simple distraction. 

Hakuba drowned himself into his work for the next three days till Inspector Meguire called him to inform him that Sato would be picking him up.

  
“Sorry, Hakuba-kun but when we saw the body we felt like we had to call you.” Sato explained as she wove through traffic a tad too fast.

“Not to worry. I’m just glad I happened to be close. Was there a specific reason besides me being on the case?” He asked and ignored how close they got to a passing car.

“Well … it’s different than usual.” She hesitated.

“How?”

When she went quite Hakuba looked at her and noticed the tight press of her mouth.

“The victim had wings carved on them.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when she said wings but finally seeing the carvings on the victims back on display he felt his stomach roll. Ito Matsuda, 26, musician. He had been leaving a karaoke bar with a group of friends before he branched off to go home for the night. The slightly taller, well fit male had been bludgeoned from behind, a strong downward hit that knocked him unconscious but didn’t kill him.

Hakuba took a breath and crossed under the tape, past the wailing girl and her queasy friend, noting that he’d have to find them later to talk to them. Ito was hanging in a warehouse, throat slashed clean and precise but missed the major arteries so it was a slow bleed, it ran down his front like a long red stripe. Or tie.

Hakuba felt the ground spin uncomfortably underneath him and stepped back from the body to look at the wings. His breath came faster than he would have liked and he felt his thoughts jump from one point to the other trying to refocus him on one single point.

Kaitou KID.

This murder was twisting KID’s image. Anger flared hot within him and quickly smothered under the worry for KID. If this person was venting out on other people what would happen if he got KID himself.

“How did you find him?” Hakuba asked when he finally stepped away from the body so they could take him down. 

Sato looked at the corner of the warehouse where a hunched looking man shivered. He looked as if he had been sick a few times before and leaned against the wall. “He found him. He was hysterical during the call but has been complacent for us answering our questions to the best of his memory.”

“And the other two?”

“Friends. They had made dinner plans for the evening and when he didn’t show they got worried and called his phone. They said someone answered it but never said anything.” She flipped through her book and read over hasty notes.

“And the phone?” Hakuba asked and stuffed his hands into his pockets to stroke over the face of his watch.

“Missing. It was the only thing. Wallet, money, personal effects were all left over there.” She pointed to a chair.

Hakuba looked at them and nearly shook his head. “Was everything like this when you guys got here?”

“You mean the shirt and jacket being folded and the items placed on top? Yeah. We were a little surprised by it too.”

The shirt and jacket was clean save for the stains from dirt and oil that must have come from when he hit the ground. It gave Hakuba an uneasy feeling that the person must have taken the time while Ito was with them to do something so mundane. He glanced at the victim as he was carried past him and struggled to not imagine Kuroba under that sheet.

“Detective Sato …” Hakuba started and paused when she was staring at the pool of blood. “What is it?”

“Just trying to figure out how they managed to move the body here. There’s no blood trailing into the building and nothing heading out. Normally with that amount of blood it would have gotten on something or someone.” 

He had to agree so it led to the thought that these were becoming well thought out attacks. The killer had morphed fully into his identity now. What was his reason, why did Hakuba instantly think of KID as the projected image. The thief had enemies but none of them had ever done anything like this, so it must have been a recent encounter. Though who could have gotten this close to KID to have seen such careful details and assumed that they were true about him.

What parts were knowledge and what was fantasy? Hakuba pressed a fist against his mouth and thought back to the heists and tried to see if there was any coincidence between them. Dates flew through his head, small captured moments that gave them form, before he could pinpoint the exact moment. The first murder was found three days after a heist. KID hadn’t seemed off during the heist but the next day Kuroba had been almost edgy.

He wanted to cuss because he wasn’t sure how he was to ask him about this.

“Detective Sato, can you send this to me as soon as you can. I have to look over my file at home.” Hakuba called out to her and pulled off his gloves. 

“Did you think of something?” She asked, jogging over to him.

“I may have but I can't be sure until I go home and look everything over.” He slipped under the tap and pulled out his phone.

“What are you thinking?” She came in front of him and covered the screen of his phone.

Hakuba started at her before sighing and lowering his phone. “I can’t say. I won’t twist facts to suit theories.”

She pouted and he had to smile at her. He wasn’t surprised why she was well loved by the department. 

“Sorry, I’ll be back into the department to tell you what I think after I’ve made sure. I promise.”

He left her and quickly dialed for Baaya telling her to meet him at the entrance of the yard so he could think on his walk to it. Hakuba was absolutely certain that the first murder happened after a heist but the others didn’t save for one but he was half betting that it was coincidence than something planned. 

It felt so odd. It wasn’t like a blatant call out to KID, they could have easily just written his name, or dressed them in white. Was he trying to even get KID’s attention or was he just wanting to vent against the thief? God, what if he was after him and just grabbing anyone who matched till he got lucky.

Hakuba mentally ran briefly over the ridiculous amount of names that KID may or may not have pissed off. Too many. He took another deep breath when the edge of panic tugged at the fraying ends of his control. He could always just ask the thief but when was he even going to see him again. KID himself said that it felt like he wasn’t going to be around because of this case.

Hakuba paused and ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to see him, for more than just to ask him the twenty million questions running around in his head, to make sure the thief was safe and protected.

When he saw Baaya he crossed over to her quickly and climbed into the car.

“Is everything okay?” Baaya asked when she watched her charge lean forward and bury his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, Baaya. This killer may be recreating KID’s image and I’m not sure if he’s after him or just mad.” He let the frustration bleed into his voice and pressed his fingers into his eyes. 

She made a soft noise and moved them on to the road. “I imagine talking to the thief about this would be difficult.”

“Almost impossible since I’m jumping to his tune.” Hakuba snorted. “I’ve no way to actually talk to him outside of the surprise moments he sets up. I get it. I do. He’s tentative about giving me too much, not quite trusting that I won’t just take advantage of what is happening and turn him in.”

“But you wouldn’t.” She blurted sounding offended for him.

“Of course I wouldn’t but I’ve tried to arrest him in the past and nearly have. He has every right to be wary.” He watched the sky more than the city as it passed by. 

“He came to you though?” She questioned softly.

“He did.”

“That’d mean he trusts you some. Maybe you just need to ask to receive it. He seems to be a giving sort.” She glanced at him then back to the road.

He hummed in thought and wondered if she was right. If KID was just waiting for him to ask, to offer that next step, if he would. Hakuba was nervous to assume they were close enough though. He didn’t want to make some mistakes in his eagerness but with the sharp memory of death looming over him he was almost to the point where he needed to be.

Just did he have the courage to ask.


	7. Ask to receive

Kuroba, we need to talk.” Hakuba said immediately after placing his bag down, feeling the exhaustion from the past week settle into him.

Kuroba and Nakamori both blinked at him and the serious tone he had in his voice. Even a few of their classmates turned to him in curiosity. He kept his gaze only on the magician and ignored the whispers swirling up around them. To his astonishment, Kuroba nodded and turned to him, waiting patiently for his next words. 

Yet they lodged themselves into his throat.

“Ah, in private?” Hakuba swallowed.

“Sure?” Kuroba replied and began to walk towards the door, ignoring Nakamori’s worried look. 

Hakuba gave her a small apologetic smile before falling in step just behind him. They were silent as they moved in around the halls filled with school mates. Hakuba struggled not to envision carved wings on Kuroba's back. The blood spilling slowly over his collar.

“Hakuba!” 

Hakuba jolted and felt a hand and arm on his chest and middle. Blinking, he focused on Kuroba and the worried expression on his face. “Apologies.” 

“You nearly went down the steps. When was the last time you slept? You’ve got bags under your eyes darker than ever.” 

Hakuba sighed and rubbed at them, feeling achy when Kuroba’s arm slipped away from him. “Can’t remember but I can’t talk about the reason here.” 

Kuroba hummed and tugged Hakuba upwards instead of down. Hakuba had an idea that he wasn’t entirely trusting the detective’s balance at the moment. The magician was too kind, too big-hearted for the criminal role. To have that light snuffed out.

The roof door opening and the clean smell of last summer air swept over him as did the unbearable urge to hug Kuroba close and protect him. 

“Is it the case?” Kuroba asked as they looked over the Ekoda skyline. 

Hakuba nodded. “It is. There was another murder.” 

Hakuba glanced at him, watched the downward movement of his brow, and the clenching in his cheek. 

“Bad?” 

Hakuba felt his chest cave in on his inhale and exhaled slowly through his lips. “He, the victim, had wings carved into his back.”

“Fuck.” 

“Kuroba, I …” Hakuba took a deep breath. “I want you to come to stay with me.” 

For the most extended moment, things were too quiet between them before Kuroba gave a small nervous bark of laughter. 

“Um … Why?” 

“Because this person is sick. They are targeting Japanese men with dark hair and blue eyes hellbent on what I think is some desperate and ill attempt in, by some twisted miracle in catching KID.” Hakuba felt hysteria slip into his voice, and he gripped at the link fence. 

“Wait! KID? What does it ….” Kuroba broke off as what Hakuba told him clicked into place. 

“Please, Kuroba, you live alone, and I … I want to.”

“Protect me?” Kuroba finished. “I appreciate it, but I don’t.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Kuroba! Now is not the time for bravado!” Hakuba snapped.

“And what about the rest of the possible victims?” Kuroba said lowly. 

Hakuba blinked. It wasn’t like just protecting Kuroba could change the outcome of another possible death. He felt acid roll in the back of his throat. 

“You’re the only one I can at least try to do something for,” Hakuba spoke quietly. 

The starting bell chimed cutting through the tense silence they fell in. Hakuba watched Kuroba shift from foot to foot as if waiting for Hakuba to release the rope that held him there. Sighing he turned away to the skyline and could hear Kuroba walk away. Frustration simmered into a boil, and he screamed to vent before he chased after him shouting to the entire school that Kuroba was KID and some lunatic was after him. 

His frustration must have been still all over his face since everyone avoided him, including the teachers. By the time the lunch bell rang, he gathered his stuff, went to the offices, told the staff that he would be away for a while, and would collect his missed material now. Kuroba had watched him leave, as did Nakamori, both a little more than shocked by his manners, but he couldn’t stay in the same room any longer. Kuroba was a fool, proud, and blind to the fact that someone could be aware of KID.

  
“Young Master, you are going to bed.” Baaya snipped suddenly as they entered the mansion.

He rounded on her quickly with a comment on his tongue before he mentally caught himself and saw the concern on her face.

“You didn’t eat this morning and you’ve been mumbling the entire ride over. I know you haven’t been sleeping. So I’m going to make you some porridge, and you’re going to go to sleep, and hopefully, you’ll be of a clearer mind.” She ordered and took his things from him.

Hakuba rubbed at his face and sighed. Baaya was gone from his sight when he lowered his hands so he went to do as she said. His mind was a horrible loop of the murders, illusions of KID, and past failures. He barely managed to slip out of his school jacket before collapsing face first into nightmares.

Laughter, deep scratching laughter like a record skipping at the end of its side echoed around him. Hakuba coughed and choked past the smoke as he worked at the rope chafing his wrists. Blood ran slick and warm down the left side of his face, blinding his eye and blurring the rest of his world red. The laughter continued till it bled into the screams as Conner woke.

“What’s the matter, a great detective can’t get free? Can’t save him?” Sybil sang above him, her laughter fluttering out of her like an ill-timed song. 

Conner continued to scream as Sybil stabbed his burned flesh. Her laughter louder than anything else.

Cool hands brushed back his bangs and for a moment he felt lost between dreams and reality. A soft coo from a dove forced him to open his eyes. Kuroba sat beside him a rag dipping into a bowl on his nightstand. Something white and soft was pressed near his temple, and the soft cooing continued. 

“Kuroba?” 

“You’re awake. You are a bastard you know that.” 

Blinking Hakuba found himself waking up just a bit more. His head felt like it was splitting open, and he was grateful that some had closed the curtains and dimmed the light. “What are you doing here?” 

“To talk. You left school early and didn’t let me say anything.” 

Hakuba sat up and blinked at the dove that flew past and landed on Kuroba’s shoulder. “You said enough without words.” 

“You have a horrible habit of doing that you know. You think that what you see the first time is going to be the end all.” He snorted and tossed the rag at him to stand and pace. “Yeah, I was shocked and nervous. You just suddenly blurted out to leave with you. Out of context it was” Kuroba flailed his hands and it made Hakuba wince. “Then you mentioned KID and I … I felt like I had to defend myself again.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I thought about it all throughout class this morning and when I went to find you at lunch you had pulled a vanishing act. It was weird being on the other side of that.” 

“So you came here.” Hakuba layed back down and put the rag over his eyes. 

“I knew you’d either be here or at the department. Baaya was kind enough to let me in.” 

“Not like that would have stopped you if she wasn’t here.” 

“True but permission is better than breaking trust.” 

Hakuba lifted the rag and looked at him. Kuroba was standing just at the foot of his bed watching him. The sun cut an amber light just over the left side of his face as it peeked through the drapes. He looked relaxed, almost too comfortable, given where he was.

“She talked about you.” 

Hakuba felt his heart lurch, and he swallowed at the thought of Baaya pulling out all of the embarrassing things he had ever said in passing thought about Kuroba. His past in England. 

“Good things, Hakuba.” He smiled briefly before it fell away to something more serious. “She offered the room next or adjacent to yours. Also wondered if I’d bring samples from my garden for the ones here.” 

Hakuba sat up slowly as he listened.

Kuroba took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them he smiled. “I’ll stay but with that being said I want to show you something and tell you a story first.” 

The detective felt the world spin before it floated somewhere above his head. “Okay. We … um… we can talk about it now, I’ll get changed and”

“Slow down, Hakuba” Kuroba laughed and moved to his side. “I’m not going anywhere. You need to eat something and sleep.”

“Baaya said she was going to bring up porridge.” 

Kuroba hummed and nodded. “I’ll go get it. Fuu can stay here.” The dove cooed at the sound of her name and made no protest when Kuroba moved her from his shoulder to rest on the comforter. “She’s an excellent sick mate.” 

“Kuroba, thank you.” Hakuba felt misty. “You don’t know how much it means to me that you’ll stay here.” 

Kuroba smiled and walked towards his door. “I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” 

Hakuba felt like half of this was still a dream. He wasn’t entirely sure whether it wasn’t. It wasn’t like any of his dreams had ever gone like this in the past. Kuroba rescuing him from his nightmares, being there to comfort him when things are overwhelming. Fuu fluffed her feathers, gently brushing them against his cheek, providing a soft comfort to his aching head. 

Ashley’s voice was quiet in his mind telling him to work on his breathing. Meditate to relax his mind and come back to focus. He slowed his breathing and listened to the sounds around him. The soft hum from the fan, the creaking from deeper parts of the house, the sweet sound of Fuu breathing, the familiar sound of hushed conversation all over the home, the click from his door opening, and the nearly impossible sound of feet crossing over to him. 

“Your color’s back.” Kuroba said above him.

“I must look like a mess.” Hakuba chuckled.

“Nothing more than usual.” Kuroba hummed and laughed when Hakuba looked at him. 

Hakuba huffed out a small laugh and sat up, wincing at the sore spots his belt cut into his waist. Kuroba set a bowl and spoon on his nightstand then moved to wander around the room. Hakuba took the bowl into his lap and took a tentative bite. It went down easily and warmed him just like the scene before him. Kuroba was watching whatever was going on just outside the small silver in his curtains, leaned comfortably against the high back leather chair. The fact that he wasn’t flitting around like a curious bird was settling and concerning. Hakuba smiled around his spoon and continued to eat.

“How’s your headache?” Kuroba asked. 

“Better. It seems to be fading.” 

“Will you feel up to coming to my place?” 

Hakuba looked up at him but Kuroba wasn’t looking at him. “I … Of course.” 

When Kuroba looked at him he had a small smile. It was oddly contented, settled in whatever decision he had decided. Hakuba almost thought it looked like he had made peace with his devils. Almost. There was a tremble in his hands, a small light in his eyes that showed just a hint of shadow. He shifted his legs slightly to give Kuroba some room. The magician took the space and stared at the floor. 

“Kuroba?” 

“I’m alright. I’m going to head to my place. Come by whenever you want.”

Hakuba sense something was off, there was so much tension and such an off lit to Kuroba’s voice like he was internally struggling with something. Shifting, he caught Kuroba’s wrist gently, tugging to draw him back. 

“Kuroba?” When the magician gave no reaction Hakuba tried his name again. “Kuroba. Kaito.” 

Kuroba was slow to look back at him as if hearing his name come from Hakuba was something he never expected to hear. Hakuba stood carefully, holding Kuroba's wrist lightly. He stroked over the pulse point in some attempt to be soothing. “Thank you.” 

Curiosity and life blinked back into Kuroba’s eyes and he tilted his head. “What for?” 

“For trusting me. Agreeing to my horribly self request.” Hakuba sighed. 

“At least you know that it was.” Kuroba snorted and shook his head. “Seriously, but you might be right. Precaution is better than nothing.” 

“Yeah …” 

“What is it?” 

“Just trying to think about how to warn KID?” 

There was a pause before Kuroba burst into laughter. Hakuba blinked at him and flushed before tossing his wrist aside and crossing his arms. 

“What?” 

“Nothing nothing~” Kuroba sang and walked back towards the door. “I’ll meet you at my place later.” 

Hakuba huffed and felt horribly foolish at his meager attempt to insinuate that Kuroba and KID were two different people. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at his ceiling. So he’ll have a magician and a thief in his house, a house filled with antiques, high priced art and …. He sat up quickly, feeling the blood drain out of his face. KID wouldn’t steal anything from him, it's not his MO nor has he ever shown any interest in artifacts. Yet there were repercussions that if they got caught would be HIGHLY awkward to explain to Nakamori. And his father. 

He hadn’t even mentioned to his father that Kuroba was even staying. Where had his head been? Leaping to his feet, he quickly found his bag and rummaged for his phone. His father’s name stared back up at him and he groaned at the future conversation. 

  
“Saguru? Is everything alright?” Hakuba senior said immediately, which showed how often Hakuba called his father. 

“I’m fine. Things are fine. I just requested a friend to come and stay with us.” 

“Stay with us?” 

Hakuba cringed and waited patiently for his father to process his words. 

“As in live with us?”

“Yes, though it is just temporary. I … He lives alone and matches the description of the victims and … he’s … he’s a friend.” Hakuba felt his voice go slightly weak. 

When was the last time he had spoken to his father about friends? Even mentioned the idea of having friends. Boarding school? Hakuba remembered most of his conversations have always been about cases, how to conduct himself as a detective, and listening to his father’s boasting about his achievements. 

“This is wonderful! Of course they can stay. I’d like to meet them.” 

“Yes father. I’ll talk to them.” 

“What is their name?” 

“Ah … Kuroba Kaito.” Hakuba began to shift through his dresser to find a simple shirt and jeans.

“Kuroba? The name is familiar.” There was a pause and a sound of papers moving. “The case is going well.” 

Hakuba nearly slammed his foot into the door of his closet and took a deep breath. “I have a lead and am working on it.” 

“Oh I know you are son. I won’t have passed it to you if I didn’t think you’d close it sooner.” 

“Your confidence in me is amazing.” Hakuba huffed and grabbed dark jeans off the shelf and soft black loafers. 

“I’m always proud of your work, son.” The man laughed heartily and wished him a good night, telling him that he’d be back in Tokyo in the morning and wanted to see both he and Kuroba then. 

Hakuba sighed, agreeing to his father’s bulldozing and changed quickly. It wasn’t hard to find Baaya, sitting in her chair in the front parlor, knitting away with a cup of tea by her elbow.

“Baaya.” Hakuba called softly to her, coming to rest knelt by her arm.

She paused in her knitting and smiled at him. “You seem clearer.” 

“You let Kuroba in and convinced him to stay.” 

“No, young master, you did that on your own. I merely held open the door. I am glad he did decide to stay though. He’s good for you.” She laughed. 

“We will have to see. Father knows that he’ll be staying with us. I can’t fathom why he is still so patient with me not finding this killer yet.” He sighed and rested his head on her arm. He relaxed when her hand came to pat his head gently. 

“Because he knows you are doing your best. He has always been proud of the fact that you still do just that.” Baaya hummed. 

Hakuba didn’t give a response to her answer. He knew that but it was that expectation that was almost too much at times. He couldn’t just turn off the emotional side and see only the rational and judicial side of everything. Some cases were too close or too personal. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before rising. “I need your assistance.” 

She smiled at him and rose. “Whatever you need, young master.” 

Hakuba knew that she had meant it when she had said whatever. She was one of the very few he knew would do anything. They drove to Kuroba’s chatting to fill the silence and to keep Hakuba from slipping into his mind again. The conversation was simple, a list of things they would buy to accommodate Kuroba, the rule that would have to be implemented to the staff, arrangements for animals, and medical allergies, if any. Baaya had chuckled at him for the last one. 

The lights were on at the house when Hakuba came to it. Warm light spilling into the dark shadows to make it seem less imposing. He still found it cold. He told Baaya that he’d call her when he-they were finished and struggled not to smile at the thought of bringing Kuroba with him. She nodded and told him that if anything should change just text. 

It startled him when he turned to face the door to find Kuroba standing there, leaned against the jam, tenser than ever. Even the smile was forced. Hakuba moved over the small yard in a hurry, glancing around to make sure that there wasn’t someone he had missed seeing by chance.

“Everything alright? You’re really stiff.” 

“Nervous.” Kuroba said simply and stepped back inside. 

Hakuba followed through, apologized for the intrusion, and slipped off his shoes in habitual hurry before moving to find Kuroba at the top of the stairs. He looked spooked, haunted by something. A feeling Hakuba knew and could relate to far too well. 

“Don’t say anything. I’m trying to come out of something. Just promise me” Kuroba swallowed. “You tell no one what you are going to see and hear.” 

Hakuba felt the ground slip out from under his feet but nodded almost immediately. 

“I need you to swear, Hakuba.” 

“I swear.” 

Kuroba seemed satisfied but not comforted by the words and stood. “Come with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time since the next is going to be longer. Kind of another glimpse into Hakuba past. Enjoy and please feel free to put thoughts and comments below~


	8. Shared Secrets

  
Hakuba observed Kuroba as the magician led him upstairs and to a closed door. For a while, they stood together in the quiet, both of them too nervous to speak before Kuroba opened the door and stepped inside. Hakuba could only assume that it was his bedroom based on, besides the standard furniture, a collective assortment of cards, books, and friendly pictures of Kuroba and Nakamori scattered about. Not to mention the startling massive portrait of Kuroba Toichi that disturbed the detective on multiple levels. Hakuba gave himself a moment to look around, before settling on the man's captured face. He could easily see Kuroba in his features, more so in the playful secret in his eyes and smile.

”My father.” Kuroba said looking up at the portrait beside him.

”You look similar.” Hakuba replied, earning a small smile for it.

Kuroba sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. ”I wonder what he’d think of me now.”

”I think he would be proud of you.” 

”Maybe … or he is rolling in his grave in what I’m about to do.” Kuroba snorted. 

”What are you about to do?” 

Kuroba sighed and placed his hand gently on the frame then pressed. Hakuba could hear the faint sound of mechanical gears moving and clicking before the painting swung inward and spun. Kuroba stepped into the ink as if he did this many times, probably did do this many times. Hakuba stared into the ink for a moment before following after. He managed to take three steps before he slipped on nothing and fell. 

Hakuba let out a harsh grunt when he collapsed into a heavily cushioned loveseat. Amber lighted lamps were the only things illuminating the fairly large enclosed space. A drafting table was shoved into a corner, schematics, and tools set on or around it, a long length of mirrored cabinets lined the wall to his right, and a car, a 1985 Alfa Romeo Spider, sat half disassembled to his left next to a shutdown jukebox. Hakuba flew to his feet; his heart lodged somewhere in his throat, he could feel his anxiety climb as he looked around for Kuroba. 

Tucked into the shadows, sitting slouched into a heavily worn leather chair was the magician. It was a relief to see him but the first impression Hakuba sensed was that he was scarred and scared. He watched him raise a hand and clicked something within it. The mirror doors on the cabinet swung open, and there sat, in pristine white, was KID’s uniform. 

”Kuroba …” Hakuba started and looked at him. 

”Hey, tantei.” Kuroba rose with a somber smile. 

Hakuba felt his heart drop. No wonder Kuroba had been so tense and quiet. This was the confession Hakuba had so longed to have. There was a small thrill of satisfaction that always came when he was right, but most of it was overpowered by the need to reassure the magician that he was safe

”I'm assuming that you’re going to say that you were right. ” Kuroba snipped and waved his hand as he walked up to him. ”To save us both the hassle. Yeah! You were right.” 

Hakuba watched him, took in the shrill spike in his voice and the tightness in his movements. 

”I'm KID. So now you have your evidence and I'm going to trust that you really meant what you had said about not wanting to arrest me anymore and … the other thing.” Kuroba continued to ramble as he walked past him. 

Hakuba reached out and brushed his hand against his arm, jolting when he felt Kuroba leap back from him. ”Kuroba, it was the truth. Everything I had told you was true.”

Kuroba sighed, heavily before scrubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. ”I know, tantei, I know. It's just … ”

“A lot? Too much? You're exposing a painful and very vulnerable part of yourself. As well as putting your freedom into someone else's hands.” Hakuba supplied and turned to him.

“How do I … I don't even know how to explain any of this.” Kuroba whined and looked around the room in shock. 

Hakuba moved to him quickly and gathered him before his legs gave out. ”You don't have to explain anything at this moment. You don't have to tell me anything. ”

“But you want to know?” 

“Of course, but I can wait till you’re ready to tell me, Kuroba.” Hakuba sighed and pressed his cheek into the top of Kuroba's hair. 

He felt Kuroba tilt back, most likely to see if he was telling the truth. Whatever he saw on Hakuba’s face seemed to calm his nerves. 

“One question. How in the hell did you get a car in here?” Hakuba asked and stared at it. 

Kuroba laughed.

  
There was something very surreal about sitting next to Kuroba while the magician lay on his bed. It had been too much for both of them to talk in that room. They had tried and failed many times before they moved back up with the small lift. Hakuba leaned on his side, watching Kuroba speak about how he found the room and discovered that his father was the first KID. Hakuba couldn't have imagined how it must have felt to find out your idol, your father, was an internationally wanted criminal. That the truth that had been told to you your entire life was a lie. Kuroba had gone through a wide arrangement of emotions, all of which Hakuba had accepted in silence. He wasn’t sure as to how long Kuroba had kept them to himself but the explosion of them told Hakuba that it had been too long. 

Reaching for him, Hakuba began to run the tips of his fingers lightly over his brow in a natural soothing motion his mother used to do to himself. Kuroba paused in his story and blinked up at him, flushing when Hakuba smiled at him.

”That is very distracting, tantei.” Kuroba mumbled.

”Apologies.” Hakuba said and continued to stroke.

”You're not sorry at all.” Kuroba snorted.

”I'm highly offended that you think so.” 

Kuroba snorted again and sat up. Hakuba watched him and let his hand settle into his lap instead of touching the magician anymore.

“You’ve got a very satisfied look on your face.” Kuroba hummed. 

Hakuba chuckled and turned so he could lean back against the bed. “Maybe.” 

“Not maybe.” Kuroba laughed.

“Then very?” Hakuba smiled and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. 

Kuroba hummed and moved around him. There was a small pause before Hakuba felt Kuroba’s hands gently frame his face. It startled him to open his eyes and blinked at Kuroba as he hovered over him with a pinched face.

“Kuroba?” Hakuba felt a small flutter in his chest as Kuroba leaned down towards him. 

Kuroba pressed their hairlines together and Hakuba exhaled slowly, half disappointed that something else didn't happen. 

“I’ve never told anyone this. Even my mom.” Kuroba whispered.

“It was too much.” Hakuba sighed and closed his eyes. 

“It’s still too much sometimes. I’d like to think I was someone who didn't hate. Dislike sure, disapprove but hate? I hate them. I hate this organization that turns people cruel and desperate and kills.” 

Hakuba knew that kind of anger all too well. He knew how it could feel as it burned through your body and blinded you to everything else. He also knew how helpful it was to have someone listen and justify your feelings instead of trying to correct them. “You have every right to hate them.” 

He felt Kuroba jolt behind him.

“Anger is natural. They took someone you loved and you are justified in being angry with them. Hate them.” Hakuba gave him a stern look. “I know you’d never go beyond your limits.”

“My limits?” Kuroba echoed, looking half spooked. 

“Hurting someone. Killing them. You are too much of a good person. You create chaos but have never done it maliciously. You are kind and gentle but have been hurt deeply by everyone around you. No one wouldn’t feel the same.” Hakuba reached up and stroked his jaw.

“What about you?”

“Me?” 

“You sound like you know something about this.” 

Hakuba continued to stoke the magician’s cheek as he unfocused and went back to the scenes he had come on to. Some too much for even veteran detectives to see much less than someone who was ten, twenty years their junior. “Homicide shows you the absolute worst of people. Hearing reasons why sometimes makes it all the worse. When I was living in England my mentor, Ashley, taught me that my anger could be a tool if I could learn how to focus through it. Hone it, use it. Just never give into it.” 

“They … sound very different.” 

“You could say that.” Hakuba laughed. “He’s helped me through a lot.” 

“Like?”

Hakuba blinked at him before thinking about it. Ashley had been around his family for years, known his mother for most of that time. When he found that Hakuba was interested in detectives and had an uncanny knack for finding trouble he immediately started training him. Besides that though he helped him through those awkward early years of his teenage years, figuring out himself and being comfortable with it. Giving him his first drink, first cigarette (something he’d never touch again), how to fight and when to step back. Ashley had been more of a father figure than his own father is.

“It’s difficult to explain what Ashley is. He’s been kind of everything to me.” When Kuroba’s brows rose Hakuba sat up. “Not anything romantic but he’s been a mentor, friend, parent, voice of reason and doubt. His opinion means a lot to me.”

Kuroba hummed and brushed back Hakuba’s bangs as he looked at his face unfocused. “Does he know about me?” 

“As in?” 

“KID. Your feelings … everything?” 

“Ah …” Hakuba blushed and tapped in sync with the seconds. “I’ve talked to most of my family about my theories … and the other thing.”

“Your father knows that I’m staying with you?” 

“He does but I don’t think he actually remembers my theory on you. He thinks my interest in KID is a side venture.” Hakuba hunched and picked at the carpet. Something was glinting in the corner of his eye so he focused on that instead of wanting to bounce around the room. A ball bearing?

“And is KID a side venture?” Kuroba hummed. 

There was something in his tone that made Hakuba glance back at him. He didn't want to give in to the hope that Kuroba might be miffed that he wasn’t a priority but the pout almost made Hakuba laugh. 

“No, KID very much has my attention.” 

Kuroba shifted and stood up from the bed, probably restless with his own small confession just then. Hakuba watched him reach under the bed and pull out a duffle bag and then crossed to the dresser. 

Hakuba could feel warmth bloom in his chest. “Kuroba.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you.” 

The socks in Kuroba’s hand slipped out and bounced harmlessly on the floor. Hakuba picked up the socks and offered them back. 

“You … You said something like that before.” Kuroba stuttered.

“Yeah … but not in those exact words and not to you.” Hakuba explained and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the socks into the bag. 

“What does it matter?” Kuroba huffed slightly and tossed more socks into the bag before grabbing boxer briefs and adding those. 

Hakuba smiled and leaned on a elbow, watching Kuroba’s face grow pink. Reaching into the bag he moved the contents around so they were half organized. “I think it matters a great deal.” 

“Idiot, you were clear enough that night.” The magician snorted and grabbed his duffle out from Hakuba’s fiddling hands. 

“Mmm, good to know.” He hummed and reclined back against the bed.

“I’m going to pack.” Kuroba mumbled and moved about the room. 

Hakuba let him be for the moment and didn’t push despite wanting to hear an answer. Since Kuroba didn’t reject him this time either he had a good feeling that the interest might be mutual or Kuroba was too nice of a person to actually shoo him off. Especially seeing as how his life was now resting in Hakuba keeping him alive. He could hear the portrait swing open and Kuroba descend out of the room. Rolling on to his side he caught sight of the bear resting at the head of the bed. Picking him up he could see there was a slight rumple to the clothes and a press of the fur in different directions. Telltale signs that he had been nestled in someone’s arms recently. He sighed. Kuroba was really bad for his heart. 

Hakuba woke slightly to the feeling of something soft brushing against his forehead. Just a feather like press against the temple that made him want to drift back to sleep. He was comfortable surrounded by Kuroba scent and tired from the events. He could hear Kuroba’s voice say something, feel his hands moving over him light enough to rouse his body further but unhurried enough that he didn’t feel the need to move. 

“Kuroba, I’m awake.” 

“Shit! You scared me. I thought you were still out.” Kuroba hissed above him and the hands stopped moving. 

“Was there a reason you were touching me?” Hakuba finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Looking for your phone. I wanted to let Baaya know that you were staying here.” 

“She knows I’m staying for the night.”

“Oh …” Kuroba shifted from one foot to the other, nervous and damp. Hakuba sat up and noticed that Kuroba had changed clothes, they were old and soft looking. His hair was damp and there was a flush to his cheeks. 

“How long was I out for?” Hakuba blinked and lifted his hips to grab his phone. 

“Few hours. You still seemed exhausted so I let you sleep. I had been packing and downstairs for most of it.” Kuroba said, taking a seat next to him. 

Hakuba felt odd knowing that downstairs probably meant the Room and not actually downstairs. “You’re not wrong. I’ll move so you can sleep. I can take your couch right?” 

“Ah, hold on. I think I might have something you can sleep in. There's also things in the bathroom you can use.” Kuroba hurried to play host.

Hakuba thanked him quietly and went about a shortened version of his usual night routine. He left Kuroba be and made his way back downstairs and looked about the living room. Sometime when he was in the bathroom Kuroba had brought down a pillow and a couple of blankets for him. Sighing he went about getting comfortable. 

Hakuba rolled onto his side and tapped at his phone. Only an hour had passed and he couldn’t sleep, despite feeling like he should and wanted to. A soft sound, feet descending the stairs made him stiffen, and slow his breathing to listen to what was going on.

“Hakuba?” 

“Yeah?” He exhaled and sat up to look at Kuroba.

There was something oddly embarrassed in Kuroba’s expression. When the magician moved over to him and took Hakuba’s hands there was a fleeting moment where the detective was a little nervous as to what he wanted. The feeling only grew when Kuroba led him back upstairs and to his bedroom and turned him towards the bed. 

“Ku-kuroba?” 

“Can’t sleep with you down there.” 

“Ah.” Hakuba sagged. “You don’t trust me.” 

“No! That’s not … I just …” 

Hakuba looked at him before he felt Kuroba shove hard at his shoulder so he fell onto the bed. “Ouch! Kuroba what the”

The words died very quickly in his throat when Kuroba slid up next him. The thief was waiting, holding the blankets up so Hakuba could rearrange himself better. Hakuba moved quickly, curious and fully nervous now. Kuroba continued to remain silent as he shifted himself underneath and brought the cover of them both. Hakuba remained tense for a moment, watching Kuroba carefully before he slowly began to relax. 

“It was a little about trust.” Kuroba mumbled.

Hakuba gave a small sigh and rolled over onto his side to face the wall. He knew that. Kuroba had just confessed that he was KID and had no way of knowing if he was still going to keep his freedom. He felt Kuroba shift behind him and press up against him following the curve of his body. Heat rushed to his cheeks and he clenched at the blankets. 

“Mostly because I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Fireworks went off inside Hakuba’s chest as he felt Kuroba keep him from turning around to look at him when he jumped. He wanted to turn around and look at him, see what expression was on his face. Was Kuroba as nervous as he was, as excited, pleased? Hakuba could feel the minute tremble in the magician’s hands as they pressed against his shoulder and back.

“I … I see.” Hakuba grinned and half buried his face into the covers.

Kuroba hummed behind him and shifted again, this time so his back was pressed against his. The solid weight was different and comforting at the same time, something entirely new to fall asleep to, the only thing that surprised Hakuba more was how quickly he managed to.

  
Mornings were not gentle to Hakuba, most of the time he struggled to come out of sleep, a combination of a poor sleep schedule and the lack of. He rolled seeking the warmth that had either shifted or disappeared in the night. When he didn’t find it he patted the space next to him and blinked awareness back into his mind. Kuroba was gone, sunlight cut a slim line across the floor and there was an odd feeling settling around him. Sitting up it took him a moment to realize that there was no sound in the house. His whole body went cold as he jumped from the bed and went to look for Kuroba. 

Gone. Nothing. Kuroba wasn’t in the house at all. His shoes were missing, as his keys and phone so Hakuba could only assume that he went out somewhere. Alone. Hakuba cussed and turned in a circle thinking about how he should have probably talked to Kuroba about what NOT to do when there is a possible killer coming after you. He turned in another circle, his body mirroring the spinning his mind was racing in when he heard the click of the door lock. Frozen he felt his breath catch and waited, watching.

“Ah, Good morning. Are you okay? You’re pale.” Kuroba asked, easy as a breeze and normal enough to knock the panicked wind right out of Hakuba. 

The detective heaved out a held breath and felt his legs go weak. Shaking his head he pressed his fingers into his eyes and chided his overactive imagination. “Fine, woke without you there and got spooked.” 

The blush on Kuroba cheeks was a surprise to see, as were the bags in his hands. Hakuba felt his own blush creep into his face as he registered what he had implied.

“Didn't want to wake you. I … I got stuff for breakfast and …” Kuroba mumbled through the sentence as he worked off his sneakers.

Passing by Hakuba he caught the scent of sweat.

“Did you run?” Hakuba asked, feeling suddenly awkward standing around in what he had slept in. 

“Yeah, after I woke up. I usually do it most mornings. Run a few miles then make breakfast.” There was a small pause after he mentioned waking like he wanted to say something more but caught himself. 

Hakuba followed him towards the kitchen and watched him take things out of the bags and set them along the counter, juice, bacon, eggs, bread, things perfectly associated with breakfast. “Do you usually take the same route?” 

“Sometimes.” Kuroba said then looked back at him. “Oh. You’re thinking that I could have been stalked.”

“It's a possibility. It has happened before with cases.” Hakuba leaned against the wall and hummed. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have first thing in the morning.

“I wasn’t followed, tantei.” Kuroba sniffed and tipped his chin. 

Hakuba sneered. “No, you would have known if someone was there.” 

“Someone's grumpy.”

“Sorry.” Hakuba sighed and ventured just a little closer, enough to have Kuroba pause and turn to look at him. “It really scared me to wake and not see or hear you here. Especially with the circumstances.” 

“You know I can take care of myself, Hakuba. I’ve been doing it for years now.” Kuroba gave him a bland look and jumped when Hakuba took his hand. 

“I know you can but that still doesn’t stop me from worrying about you.” 

Kuroba blushed and turned his gaze away. “Are we talking about this morning or something else?” 

“Ah … I’ve guess I’ve always been a little concerned for your safety. Some of the cases have included gunfire at heists. At the current moment it's mostly about this case. Obsessive murderers are dangerous. Very little can dissuade them from their object of interest. If KID, if you are the target it makes me all the more focused on your safety.” 

Kuroba jerked his hand out of his and turned his back to him, the tips of his ears were a bright shade of red. “Idiot. I know self defense and taekwondo. Above that I am constantly hyper aware of my surroundings. So”

Hakuba stepped closer and rested his forehead on his shoulder and felt Kuroba completely stop. He could almost hear his brain halt. “I know but that won’t stop me from wanting to protect you.”

“You cling.” 

Hakuba snapped his head up and blinked down at him. 

“In your sleep, you clung to me the whole night.” Kuroba mumbled and hesitated before turning and leaning back against the counter. 

“Ah, sorry. I guess I …” Hakuba trailed off, suddenly distracted by the fact that Kuroba was watching him almost shyly. 

“Wasn’t bad. Never had a bedmate before …” Kuroba said, staring at his feet.

There was so much implication in those words that Hakuba felt his whole body burn. For a moment he wasn’t sure how to reply, covering half of his face he could feel Kuroba look up at him. “Best night sleep I’ve had in a long time.” 

Kuroba hummed before turning back to the items on the counter. “You’ve had bedmates?” 

Sweat slid uncomfortably down Hakuba’s spine and he could feel his neck flush. He remained silent and when Kuroba turned to look at him he watched a slow smirk come over the magicians face. 

“Oh my. Hakuba.” He purred.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up.” 

Kuroba laughed at him on his entire journey up stairs.

“You’ll have full access to the house, and the grounds. I’m also keen on converting another room into a roost for your doves.” Hakuba explained feeling much more settled after freshening up and sipping on some black tea.

There was the sound of bacon popping in the pan and the wonderful smell of toast. Kuroba flipped the omelet three times before adding more of the mixture. “You’ve been really thinking about this.” 

“Most of it has been last minute, to be honest. So a lot will have to actually happen.” 

Hakuba gave a content sigh and smiled around the rim of his cup. It was such a domestic scene, they shared space in a small kitchen and chatted as a meal was made.

“You’re grinning.” Kuroba stated and was giving him a side eyed look. 

“Was there anything that you wanted to know?” Hakuba asked after schooling his face. 

“Anything off limits?” 

“Nothing more than personal rooms. The staff doesn’t live on the grounds so you don’t have to worry about them. I’ve told Baaya to inform them that your room isn’t to be touched or breached. Father has an office that he’s never in but usually has it locked, Baaya’s room is on the ground floor towards the back of the house, she’d probably not mind the company but is rarely ever in it besides to sleep. Besides that you can have the run.”

“Your room?” Kuroba asked and pulled plates down from a cabinet.

“I … I hadn't thought about making mine off limits.” Hakuba blushed slightly and took the glasses of juice to the table. 

“Not worried that I’ll find something you’ve wanted to hide.” 

“Kuroba I hope that you’d at least respect something that is locked.” Hakuba gave him a bland look.

“I’m a thief and my curiosity is quite endless.” Kuroba had the nerve to wink. 

Hakuba sighed and thought about the lock box under his bed and the safe at the side of his desk. He wouldn’t be too worried about the safe since most of its contents were case files. That lock box though was personal.

“Here.” Kuroba set a plate down with a simple breakfast and sat just across from him. “I take it that the rules are both ways? If I’ve something locked it won’t be opened.”

“Not without permission.” Hakuba nodded and gave thanks before taking a bite of the fluffy omelet. “This is good.” 

“What did you think that it was going to be bad?” Kuroba laughed.

“It just surprised me. I thought Nakamori made meals for you.” 

“She did, does. Only that I’ve been picking it up more and more since I don’t want to mooch off her forever when I get hungry.” 

“That’s kind of you.” Hakuba watched him, chewing around a cherry tomato.

The way Kuroba had said it made it seem like he was preparing to survive on his own.

“What about you?” 

Hakuba swallowed. “Can I cook?”

“Yeah.” 

“No, not one bit. Probably because when I was living in England I was shooed out of the kitchen, mum never cooked, never had to because of her upbringing. Dad’s idea of a meal is restaurants and easy take out.” 

“What’s your mother like?”

“Mum? I imagine like most mothers. Protective, pushy, and loving. Her family, The Belmont’s, have a lot of money invested in the trade industry, so mum's the poster face for the family while her brothers take care of the business. She has a lot of hobbies, ballroom dancing seems to be the longest running one so far.” Hakuba smiled and thought about possibly calling her again soon. 

“What’s her name?” 

“Lillian.” Hakuba glanced up from the food to see Kuroba tapping away on his phone. “Are you looking her up?” 

“Yeah.” Kuroba whistled. “Wow, she’s beautiful. She doesn’t look nearly old enough to be your mother.” 

“Tell her that and you’ll be her favorite person. Not that you’re not already.” 

“Huh?”

“She follows all of my cases. She adores KID.” Hakuba laughed. “Mum’s always asking if I had managed to talk to you. To tell you how I feel.” 

“Ah” Kuroba jerked slightly. 

Hakuba blushed and decided that it was probably a good time to put some more food into his mouth before he said something really embarrassing. 

“She has no problems that I’m a thief?”

“No, she actually thinks it's hilarious.”

“Why?” 

“Because of … my idolization of Holmes.” Hakuba squirmed.

There was a breath of silence before Kuroba was curling over in stifled laughter. Hakuba sighed and pressed his face into his palm trying not to just lay his head completely on the table. 

“Sorry but that is really kind of ironic.” Kuroba chuckled. 

Hakuba hummed in agreement watching the smile play on Kuroba’s face. 

Since Hakuba insisted on cleaning because Kuroba cooked he had a moment to just think without the magician around. With Kuroba staying with him it was going to be easier to track the movements around him and find out if someone has been tailing him, or KID. Which he wasn’t entirely sure how Kuroba was going to manage heists while living under his roof. Not that there wasn’t enough room to work but if he was the thief he would be nervous about who was seeing those kinds of things. He’d have to ask and see if he’d be willing to allow Hakuba a glimpse into the inner workings of the heist. That was an exciting prospect to think about. He delighted in the complexity of the heists and would love to see them from start to finish. 

He set the dried glasses back into the cupboard after a quick search for it. He could hear Kuroba moving around upstairs and felt oddly comforted by the sounds, maybe because he was so fond of him. God, he really was fond of the lad upstairs. He felt his chest flutter and realized that it may have gone a bit farther than that.

“Hakuba, you okay?” Kuroba asked from the outside of the kitchen, he had his duffle slung over his shoulder and another bag, the black one Hakuba had seen before, in his hand. 

“Yeah. Perfect.” Hakuba smiled, tried not to make it seem fake.

“Wanted to grab another bag.” Kuroba explained lifting it and watching Hakuba carefully as he walked past him.

“I’ll give Baaya a call and let her know that we are ready to head back.” 

“Sure.” Kuroba was still watching him probably trying to read what Hakuba was trying to hide.

Hakuba could feel Kuroba's gaze on his back as he asked Baaya to come pick them up. It was easy to shove the feeling he suddenly became aware into a box to sort out at a later date. It was going to be hard to get Kuroba to believe that whatever he had seen on his face just now wasn’t anything. He turned back to him, his smile much easier to form now that he was focused on the next steps. 

“She’s on her way. I didn’t ask about KID because I know that it’s probably still a topic you don’t want to talk about”

“Hakuba, you’re rambling.” Kuroba said quickly. “You’re right it’s a touchy subject but I want you to know that I have another location where I can plan heists at. So you don’t have to worry about it being under your roof.” 

“That’s good. Not alone?” 

“Nah, Jii-chan is with me.” He shrugged.

“Jii-chan helps you with heists?” 

“Ah, he was my dad’s assistant for the stage and apparently knew about my father’s moonlighting. He’s helped me out a lot with the heists. He doesn’t perform, I won’t allow it.” Kuroba explained and leaned against the back of the couch. 

“Is he the only one that helps?” 

“No, there are others that will occasionally lend a hand. I don’t know them well, nor do they know me. Friends of my mother. I only ask them for help if I am really desperate and it's only for information. Their prices can be a little high without leverage.” 

“How far down this rabbit hole have you gone?” Hakuba asked suddenly really wary of Kuroba’s ability to actually leave this life. 

“Don’t know.” Kuroba answered honestly.

“You mentioned friends of your mother, and if I’m right about what you earlier said about no one knowing each other, I’m assuming that everyone only knows you by KID, so they are thieves as well?” 

Kuroba sighed and ruffled the back of his head. “Yeah, mom was, is, I have no idea anymore, a thief. It was how she and my dad met. She supposedly gave it up when she had me.” 

“You sound unsure about that.” 

“Because I am. She pops in to visit now and then, but for the most part, our conversations are brief, and it’s usually to ask me to do something or to warn me.” 

Hakuba refrained from looking around them. He had wondered briefly at first where his mother was when he had first met Kuroba but didn’t realize she was this absent from his life. “Does she know you’re going to be staying with me?”

“No. I don’t plan on telling her either. She’ll try something and I’m not sure if it’ll be legal.” 

“Perhaps.” 

They broke away from the conversation when the doorbell rang. When they saw Baaya they gathered what Kuroba brought by the door and put it into the car. Kuroba charmed laughter out of Baaya on their drive to the estate and teased Hakuba by weaving flowers into his hair. Hakuba could distinguish that this was Kuroba’s performing self. What he saw and spoke to must have been a small glimpse into the magician’s truer self.

“I brought the seeds from my garden and Ihope you don’t mind if I transplant a few when I can bring them.” Kuroba chirped just over the chairs behind hakuba and Baaya.

“Of course not. The gardens are spacious but lack color. I think it would be great.” She smiled at him. “The young master will be happy to give you a proper tour of the place when we get there.” 

Kuroba laughed. “You know that I was slipping in and around the place?”

“The fresh flowers were lovely and certainly charmed the house staff.” 

“Also spook half of them thinking that some spirit slipped out of the paintings and were haunting the place.” Hakuba snorted, grinning into his palm, at all of the rumors he heard whispered about. 

Kuroba cackled behind him gleefully. Sending a wondrous thrill over Hakuba’s skin when he recognized it as something he’s heard from KID. Baaya must have noticed it too because she glanced briefly to her charge, grinning. Hakuba hid his smile in his hand and tried to ignore the feeling of petals tickling his ears. Things were going to be interesting having Kuroba in the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!! So here we are Kuroba has revealed that he's KID, Hakuba has feelings and they are awkward. SO awkward. LOL


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to the lovely HakuKai group I've been welcome to meeting. You guys are awesome~~~

  
In the past if anyone had told Hakuba that he would eventually share a table and break bread with a thief, he would have been highly concerned for their head.

There were a great many things that he had learned about the magician just within a couple of days of him moving in. He rose early, about 5 in the morning for his run, returned to feed his doves, then showered and got ready for school. He had already known him to eat healthily but was surprised how often he found him snacking on something. Personal space had mixed results, Kuroba valued privacy and his own space but had no qualms about making sure something of his was within his most frequented rooms, Hakuba’s in particular. He knew a few books were missing from his shelves, and there was a new throw blanket on the back of the leather chair. Though what had surprised him the most, Kuroba was loud, there was always some kind of noise coming from wherever he was, be it from him or some device around him. As a thief, Hakuba half expected Kuroba to never make a sound out of practice. It wasn’t hard for him to deduce that it was because of living by himself for such a long period. He imagined that the sound was comforting. 

Not that any of it had bothered Hakuba, it brought life to the otherwise dull mansion. 

Hakuba blinked sleepily at the magician across the dining room table as he skimmed over the morning paper, sipping peach and ginger tea and eating simple toast with butter. The detective sipped on his coffee and waited for his brain to catch up before his turn with the paper. It was a pleasant change from his usual mornings alone or the rare and extremely awkward times his father had been around for them.

His father had yet to return from his trip as well. That was both a concern and a blessing, mostly because he wanted to spare Kuroba the secondhand embarrassment and dredging up possible memories. Hakuba wasn’t entirely sure what had kept his father away this time. The only notice he got was a simple text saying that he wasn’t coming. 

“I know coffee is bitter, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Hakuba jolted and nearly spilt the drink on him.

“What’s on your mind?” Kuroba asked, folding the paper and setting it in between them. 

“My father.” 

“That makes you scowl?”

Hakuba sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Just not a morning person.” 

He offered a small smile at the magician across from him. 

Kuroba chuckled and glanced at the watch on his wrist, something he had taken up since moving in. Hakuba had a sneaking suspicion that it was a listening device for the house. Not that it was a bad thing given the current situation. He wished that circumstances didn’t exist but he couldn’t help but savor this opportunity. Hakuba couldn’t have even dreamed of being able to spend mornings like this. Sleepy and warm, with someone he cared for safe and across from him. 

He noticed Kuroba slip on his school jacket and turned his attention back to his own breakfast as not to watch the magician any longer. Closing his eyes, Hakuba let himself focus on the soft conversation between Baaya and Kuroba as they left the house, the sudden oppressive silence, then someone coming into the room. Hakuba blinked and turned to see Kuroba in the entryway. 

“Forget something?” Hakuba asked and stood, gathering his breakfast to move it to his room. 

“Almost, I wanted to tell you that I’m heading to Jii’s after school.” Kuroba shifted his weight and leaned against the jam. 

“Oh, thanks for letting me know.” 

“Yeah … um,” Kuroba’s brow pinched before he turned slightly away. “I’m … I might be late.” 

“Okay,” Hakuba said slowly, his curiosity growing as Kuroba seemed to grow more agitated. 

Kuroba sighed suddenly and looked at Hakuba seriously. “I’m planning a heist.”

Hakuba was awake now as adrenaline spiked into his system. He licked his lips and gave a slow nod to the thief. “I see.” 

“You are oddly calm with that.” Kuroba huffed.

“I assure you, I am not,” Hakuba smirked and set his things down. 

“Oh?”

“It’s” he started then covered his mouth when he felt his smirk grow into an excited smile. “A bit of a rush to hear that a heist is going to happen.” 

Hakuba noticed Kuroba's cheeks grew pink, and he went stiff before turning away from him. 

“Idiot. I think you're the only person who chases me who is excited when hearing about a heist.” 

“Maybe but you seem to really come alive when you’re performing.” Hakuba lowered his hand and leaned a hip against the table. He caught Kuroba’s eye and smiled at him. “I’d notice at school when you had to be still or stuck you’d seem so subdued and it just wouldn't look right. You were born for the stage.”

Hakuba could hear Kuroba swallow, even with the five foot gap between them and noted that he looked slightly spooked. For a moment, he feared he had overstepped; still, a shaky smile came over the magician's face. 

“I … thanks …Hakuba, I” 

“Kuroba-kun, you’ll be late.” Baaya announced.

“Right, I’ll … You know where the parrot is. If you want to come by I’ll let Jii know.” Kuroba rushed out as he walked to the front. 

Hakuba followed after him, feeling an excitement buzzing his chest. “Okay, I’ll be there.” 

Kuroba just gave him a small nod with his back to him and headed out.

Hakuba wasn’t sure he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream or shout. He felt so wired with energy it felt like he was going to buzz out of his skin. Moving as slowly as he could, he gathered his breakfast and brought it upstairs. In the privacy of his bedroom, he gave in to the urge to flap his hands in a way to stem off the energy. The detective couldn’t remember the last time he felt such a full body excitement. Childhood, maybe, where stemming was a necessary thing when he couldn’t form the words to express his joy. He left his coffee alone since he didn’t need it anymore and gathered a few files off his desk and settled into the floor to work. 

  
When Baaya came to offer lunch he was half hanging upside down on his bed. She blinked at him and took in the scattered papers.

“You seem to be …” 

“Buzzing.” Hakuba smiled at her and sat up. 

“Too much?” She asked and moved carefully around the chaos.

He thought about it for a second. “No. It’s been surprisingly helpful. I’ve been able to focus on some cases that have been piling on my desk.” 

“Would you like to eat something?” 

“I don’t want to leave.” He replied, and his gaze fell to the police reports on the floor, eye witness accounts of a homicide robbery.

“I’ll bring something up for you. I’ll be leaving to take Kuroba to the Parrot in a few hours. I’ll return to let you know when.” 

He nodded as he moved back into the floor.

  
Hakuba finally felt the energy start to wane when he finished going through the fourth file and making phone calls to the police. Sato seemed pleased with the leads and offered nothing of her own for the serial. That was dampening to hear but understandable. If Hakuba was correct in his theory, he felt like the killer wouldn’t make a move till KID had. He leaned back into the leather chair and tilted his face into the soft throw. 

It smelt of Kuroba’s shampoo and so ever faintly of KID’s cologne. Hakuba wondered if he should tell Kuroba about the extremely high probability of a murder happening after the heist. He knew that Kuroba had understood him when he explained that the killer was probably after him. Some demented fan. The heist would draw the killer back out, but did he want to risk someone dying so they could catch him?

No but he also didn’t want to entertain the idea of Kuroba getting caught by this killer either. Hakuba sighed and rubbed at his temples. He was warring with himself now, trying to figure out how to save everybody. 

You can’t do that, Tristan; you can only do your best when you can.

Hakuba sighed and wondered if he should be concerned with the growing number of times he’s heard Ashley’s voice remind him of things he already knew. 

“Young Master?” 

“What is it Baaya?” 

“I’m going to leave now.”

Hakuba stood and straightened out his shirt. “I’ll join you.” 

Baaya bowed and felt him to gather whatever he felt like he needed. Nothing more than his phone and a light blazer. He felt a small flutter of adrenaline, nothing like the surge in the morning but enough to chase away the dark shadows in his thoughts. In the car, he felt it grow slightly and masked it by talking to Baaya about the case he worked on and the next steps in closing them. She stayed silent for him, probably knowing he was stemming, though he slipped from his story when they stopped just down the road from the school instead of at the yard. 

“Kuroba asked me to stop here instead of at the school; that way, it wouldn’t arouse attention from whoever might be following him and students.” 

“No, that’s smart. It was also keeping your safety in mind.” Hakuba smiled and climbed out. “I’ll go fetch him.” 

  
A few classmates waved to him as he waited by the gates, few more even stopped to ask him about the case he’d been working on and if he was going to return before the holiday. He honestly hoped so. Koizumi gave him a stern look, one that sent shivers down his spine as she walked past him without a word. He was half tempted to call out to her but was stopped when Nakamori called out to him. 

“Hakuba, I thought you were on a case?” 

“I am. I wanted to ask Kuroba something.” 

“He had to clean up today so he should be coming out here soon. I saw you from the window and thought I’d be nosey.” 

“By all means.” Hakuba chuckled at her honesty. 

“Has something happened between you and Kaito?” 

Hakuba blinked at the bluntness. He loved her straightforwardness but it would throw him off sometimes. “What do you mean?”

“Kaito said that he was staying with you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, he said that a pipe broke in his house and flooded a fair amount of the upper floor.” 

Hakuba felt his spine unclench and smiled. “It did.” 

“I just … well, I’m his best friend, and I live right next door. I don’t know why he didn’t just ask me.” She pouted. 

“Umm, I can’t say”

“Aoko, what are you doing?” 

“Kaito! I was just asking Hakuba if something happened between you two since you won’t give me a straight answer.” Nakamori shouted and wrapped her arm around Hakuba. 

“Nothing happened. We’re … friends.” Kuroba said slowly, and Hakuba felt Nakamori’s grip tighten briefly. 

“You usually lie better than that, Kaito.” She huffed. 

“Nakamori, it isn't a lie. Kuroba is a friend.” Hakuba offered her a gentle hand and tried to slip his arm out from her grasp. 

She watched them both, glancing between them like a hound confused by a scent. When she finally sighed Hakuba removed his arm. “How long is it going to take your house to get fixed?” 

“Don’t know. They said they would get back to me this week.” Kuroba shrugged and shuffled past them. 

“Well, dad won’t mind if you stay. I won’t mind if you want to.” She mumbled and fell into step beside him. 

Hakuba watched them and felt sour. An odd combination of jealousy and guilt. He liked Nakamori; she was an excellent sweet person. He also knew that Kuroba liked her as well. Hakuba felt his vision blur for a second as he thought that maybe that was the reason why Kuroba hadn’t reciprocated his feelings. Perhaps Kuroba was waiting for all of this to be over before confessing to Nakamori. What was Hakuba doing then? Watching them he felt terribly pathetic. Silently he listened with half a heart to what they were talking about. 

As they came to the corner street where Baaya was parked, Hakuba continued to walk on. Climbing into the car, he was grateful that Baaya kept silent and only broke it when Kuroba slid into the back seat. 

“You’ll have to instruct me how to get to the Parrot, Kuroba-kun.” 

“No problem. Ugh, sorry about Aoko.” 

Hakuba glanced back at him and realized that he had said that to him. “I’m used to Nakamori. There was no problem. Clever of you to say that there was damage to the house. When did she realize that you weren’t there?” 

“Yesterday morning.” Kuroba watched him in the mirror.

“That was fast, but she does live next door and is a childhood friend. I would have been more concerned if she didn’t notice.” Hakuba said and leaned into his palm.

“Are … are you okay? You seem tense?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Kuroba scowled at him. “Is that ‘I’m not fine but I’m not going to talk about it’ or”

Hakuba nearly snapped but bit into the side of his cheek. “I’ll talk about it later.”

“I thought you’d be over the moon right now.” 

The detective blinked and glanced back at the thief who was now slouching deep into the seat pouting. “Why?” 

Kuroba flushed and sat up quickly to hide mostly behind the chair. “Never mind.” 

Hakuba glanced at Baaya when she chuckled and felt like he had just missed something. 

  
The Blue Parrot was a comforting sight, warm splashes of color, and soft light. Kuroba seemed to be unhurried to go inside, so Hakuba stood with him watching Baaya pull back out onto the street. 

“You didn’t have to come, you know?” Kuroba said as he cast a side look at Hakuba.

“Did you not want me too?” Hakuba kept his voice as neutral as possible despite the sour feeling growing.

“I wouldn't have invited you if I didn’t want you here.” Kuroba huffed and faced him. “Seriously, you seemed excited this morning when I offered …”

“I was! Am.” Hakuba corrected and scrubbed at his face. “Can we not talk about this on the street?” 

Hakuba stumbled as Kuroba yanked on his arm and half dragged him into the parlor. He shouted their arrival to Jii before claiming that they were taking the back room from a second. Based on the old man’s protests Hakuba wondered if there was something half related to the heist sitting out. Kuroba ignored him and shoved him through the door. Hakuba spun on his heel to keep Kuroba in sight but relaxed when the magician breezed past him, shedding his school jacket. 

“We’re not on the street, tantei. Talk.”

There was an odd thrill Hakuba felt at being ordered; pride kept him from speaking immediately, though. Licking his lips he took a slow breath. “I am excited. I am always excited when it comes to your heists. Jesus, Kuroba, I was nearly buzzing out of my skin this morning.” He felt the sudden urge to spill everything. Give in to confessing, quell his doubts and maybe get over Kuroba if they were true. “I like you. Damn, I am so horribly attracted to you I’ve felt jealousy for the first time in years. Over Nakamori! A friend! That’s why I’m upset because I am worried that what I feel is one-sided, and maybe it is, that's okay. I like you enough to want your happiness more than a relationship.” 

Kuroba was staring at him in full shock. Mouth agape as Hakuba spilled out his worry. 

“It has nothing to do with KID? Doing criminal work?” Kuroba asked softly. 

“What? No! Oh god no! I told you, right, that I was eagerly willing to help you.” Hakuba wanted to cross over to him so badly it hurt.

“JEEZ!!! I was worried over nothing! I thought you suddenly woke up and was like ‘here’s all the evidence I need, let me call the inspector.’” Kuroba sighed and his whole body sagged in relief.

“If I weren’t still feeling flighty, I’d be offended right now. Does my word mean so little?” 

“Hakuba, I’m a thief! I barely trust my mother’s word, let alone anyone else's. I haven’t gotten this far without being caught without being stupidly and overly cautious.” Kuroba nearly shouted. 

“And at what time do you consider that my feelings would contribute to the fact that I don’t want to see you arrested?” Hakuba found his voice rising as well.

Kuroba blushed and swallowed. “They have been.”

“Do they mean anything to you?” Hakuba asked, still feeling the need to push.

Kuroba fidgeted and gave a small turn, before Hakuba closed the gap and held on to his hand. 

“Kuroba, answer the question. It won’t change my decision in helping you, or protecting you.” Hakuba pressured him, softer this time. 

“I … I might like you, too.” Kuroba glanced at him, then rushed. “I don’t know what I feel about you! We were at each other’s throats in the beginning, yeah things calmed after Nightmare but you were still after me. I thought you wanted to arrest me, but then you started being nice and dropped calling me KID, save for the occasion, and, damn it stop grinning!” 

Hakuba couldn’t have held back the tiny soft grin even if his life was at stake. Kuroba was flushed down to his collar, and just hearing that a relationship might be a future thing had him floating high past the sour feeling before. Just slightly. “What about Nakamori?”

“What about her?” Kuroba paused from trying to escape Hakuba’s grip.

“She loves you, you know?” 

Kuroba was silent for a long moment before he sighed heavily. “I know, and we talked about that. Never mentioned KID but she confessed and I couldn’t accept it.”

“Because of KID?” 

“Partly, also because of … us. This.” Kuroba held up their hands. “You’ve got me all kinds of confused.”

“Apologies.” Hakuba smirked.

“You’re not sorry.” Kuroba struggled not to smile back. 

Hakuba hummed as he relaxed his grip and stroked his thumb over Kuroba’s scarred knuckles. “I am slightly. I like Nakamori and don’t want to cause her heartache.”

“She’s supportive of this.” Kuroba said and squeezed his hand.

Hakuba felt his cheeks grow warm and the thought of Kuroba and Nakamori talking about them as a ‘them’. “That’s good to know.” 

They stood there together in an odd, and giddy silence. Hakuba felt settled more than he had been before but there was still something nagging at him. Maybe it was because there was still a killer stalking around. He jumped slightly when Kuroba’s hand brushed against his cheek and drew his attention back to the present. 

“Hakuba, I need you to trust me even if I don’t show it or say it. Trust me that I want to have you here.” Kuroba spoke soft and firm, probably for as much for his comfort as for Hakuba’s.

Turning his face into the offered palm Hakuba nodded. “I can try.”

“Detectives, you all get wrapped up into your heads and come to conclusions quicker than you should.” The magician snorted.

“Can’t fight our nature sometimes.” Hakuba sighed on a laugh. 

Kuroba smiled and took a step back. Hakuba let him go and slipped his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out and touching him. With things settled again (Hakuba was continuing to see a growing pattern) he looked around the room. It looked less like an actual storage room for the parlor and more like a smaller version of the Room behind the painting. Charming, classic, warm but much more subdued. There were framed works of famous magicians casually stacked in a corner, a deep red cloth dropped over the back of a love seat that had been squeezed against a desk, an old banker’s lamp with a green glass shade cast soft amber light over literal blue prints. Curious Hakuba crossed over to it and recognized it as KID’s glider even though they weren’t titled. 

“Kuroba, did you make the glider?” Hakuba asked, looking at the magician as he came to the desk. 

“No, my dad did.” Kuroba laughed. “I’ve been tinkering with it. Making alterations here and there.” 

“Like how?” 

“Replacing the frame with a lighter alloy, experimenting with different fabrics so they are resistant to tearing. I’ve replaced the releasing system so it lays better under the uniform.” He explained pointing to the different things excitedly. 

Hakuba ginned with him as he rummaged through a box next to the desk that had rolled papers in it. He pulled out another, this was on white drafting paper and much newer than the old blue. Hakuba looked at it and could only recognize it as a harness of some kind. 

“This is one of the modifications I made. Dad was a lot bigger than me when he was running around as KID, when he used the glider the harness was mostly around his back. When I tried to do any banking with that set upI nearly threw my back out and dislocated my shoulder. With this the weight is distributed off just my upper back to all over.” Kuroba explained gesturing with his hands where the straps went around his legs, waist, chest and shoulders. “Course I had to change the way the uniform works too.” 

Kuroba’s brilliance had never been anything Hakuba had ever doubted but when seeing everything the magician had accomplished, most likely when he was doing the first few heists, it was amazing. Even if it wasn’t something that Kuroba would ever do for life he still went about it full force.

“You really are amazing.” Hakuba smiled at him.

“Thanks. Come on Jii is probably wondering what is taking so long.” Kuroba blushed and preened under the praise. 

“Okay.”

  
If the older man had been wondering he kept quiet about it. Though he looked relieved to see Kuroba smiling and almost bouncing into a bar stool. Hakuba shook his head, unable to hide his own grin. 

“Good evening, Jii-san.” Hakuba greeted him.

“Hello, Hakuba-kun. How is the case going?” 

“Slowly and worrying. It’s a waiting game for now.” Hakuba sighed and folded his hands in front of him.

“Hard to wait.” The man gave him an understanding smile. 

“Harder when it means a friend could get hurt.” 

Hakuba had always felt at ease with Jii, he had a similar feel as Baaya did. Caring, patient and strong. Though he imagined that’s where the differences stopped. Jii had brought KID back from the shadows, and was a magician’s assistant. Even in his age Hakuba could see that he still kept himself in shape. Probably had to keep up with Kuroba as KID. 

“Shall we get started.” Kuroba grinned.

“Of course.” Jii smiled and picked up a small remote.

What ever Hakuba was expecting it was not a screen to drop and information on a building to be there. Jii pulled out a laptop from behind the counter and began to scroll through it.

“This is the location for The Silver Dream, a 105 carat white diamond necklace. It had been in storage for half a century, nearly forgotten about till it was recovered after the last owner passed away. It was recovered and bought at an auction for an embarrassing low price of fifty thousand US dollars. It was appraised and is now estimated to be twenty to fifty million US dollars.” Jii explained and turned the laptop around for them so they could see.

Hakuba had to blink in shock at those prices, even with his families’ fortune those numbers weren't something to toss about. The necklace was beautiful though, the heaviest diamond sat right where the hollow of someone's throat would be and on either side smaller sets of diamonds curved up and around. 

“Are the surrounding diamonds real?” Hakuba asked and enlarged the photo.

“No. Which is why it went so low at auction. They thought the large diamond was fake and the smaller ones were real. It was never appraised when it was first found and documents were never found with the necklace.” Jii turned the laptop back around. “It had an odd history before it went away. It was named something else, The Collar of Selene, while under this name, some number of people who wore it were followed by a complicated and mysterious history.” 

Kuroba looked away from the building and to Hakuba. “Supposedly they all turned into lunatics and began to run the streets at night.” 

“You mean the former definition. Lunatic; someone who went crazy because of the moon phases.” 

“Yep.” 

Hakuba waited for the denial of it possibly being true and when it didn’t come he almost wanted to laugh. “Wait, you don’t actually believe that it could be true?” 

“Let’s just say I’m open to the possibility of it being true.”

Hakuba raised a brow.

“There are a ton of myths around most of what I tend to go after. Since I’m looking for a gem that could possibly grant immortality or some kind of reality changing power I have to keep a somewhat open mind.” Kuroba rocked from side to side in the stool causing it to squeak. 

“You are also friends with a witch, aren’t you?” Jii asked.

“A what?” Hakuba asked and grabbed the offensive seat and yanked it hard so Kuroba spun.

Jii chuckled. “She goes to class with you. Kuroba has mentioned her many times, she’s even come in. Koizumi-san was it?” 

“Koizumi Akako?” Hakuba nearly sputtered and looked at Kuroba for an explanation.

“She says she’s a witch. I have some doubts and some proof.” Kuroba grimace for a second. “I sounded like a detective just then.”

“Your proof?” Hakuba asked. 

“She nearly had the inspector kill me with a talisman, hurt me with a voodoo doll and trapped me in a ring of fire. Also seen her fly.” Kuroba grumbled and rested his chin on the bar top.

“But you don’t have anything tangible.” Hakuba grinned at him.

“Not a detective, tantei.” Kuroba shot back with an irritated grin of his own.

Hakuba waved it off for a later date and looked at the screen behind him. The building wasn’t that big compared to the other venues KID had hit before. Only three normal ways in, one roof access and two ground. Updated alarm systems and motion sensing camera. Heat sensors on the case. The Silver Dream was from a private collection only donated to the venue for public service points. The owner, Alfred Grange, wanted to give Japan a chance to see their long held gem before taking it to the States. This would be KID’s only chance to try and steal it.

“Koizumi aside. How long have you been working at this?” 

“About a couple of months. They kept pretty quiet about its findings till the reappraisal then the gem world took note.” Kuroba said and took up the remote and moved through the screens. 

“I don’t see any angle that the killer might come into the building.” Hakuba said and stood, asking for the remote with an offered hand. 

He scrolled back up to the diagrams for the main floor. “ The two main entrances are going to be heavily guarded no doubt by the task force, the roof will be hard to get to unless you can fly.” he grinned at Kuroba. “This is theory of course, but I think the killer waits till after a heist. They wait till they can see KID and then make a move. For when they think he’s gone back into the shadows and out of his uniform to strike. Watching and waiting. Unfortunately they don’t actually know who you are and can only go based on a surprisingly accurate guess as to what you really look like.” He tossed the remote, rhythmically in the air, at two second intervals. “No they’ll be waiting in shadows, alley ways, outside of the gathered crowds but close enough to see the show.”

“Hakuba.” 

Hakuba jumped slightly and glanced down at Kuroba when the magician took his hand. “Sorry …” 

“It’s okay. You went somewhere.” Kuroba released him and took the remote from him. “You’re right, unsurprising there, but what are you going to do?” 

“Me?” 

“You can’t chase me and go after this guy.” 

Hakuba sighed. “It’ll be bad if I participate in the heist anyway, knowing all of this. Inspector Nakamori will get suspicious of me if I give too much information or too little.” 

“Yeah …” Kuroba looked back at the screen. 

“You wanted me to be there?” Hakuba asked and smothered the growing grin.

The magician fumbled with the remote before throwing it at Hakuba when he started laughing.

  
They finally called it quits after dinner and tea. It was well into the night by the time Hakuba called Baaya to ask if she could come get them. For Hakuba he could say that the night was informative and probably productive. He didn’t know exactly what Kuroba was going to do for the heist but watching him go over the layouts and options was extremely fun to be a part of. Even Jii seemed to be getting excited about it, that was something Kuroba said hasn’t happened in a long time. The thief beside him was surprisingly quiet as they stood outside of the Parrot waiting for Baaya. The evening was chilled and Hakuba almost wished they had stayed in to wait. Almost being the keyed word. Kuroba had nestled up to his side and was currently sharing his warmth. 

“Jii approves.”

“Approves of what?” Hakuba looked at him.

“This. Us.” Kuroba said softly glancing up to the living space above the Parrot.

“Who all knows about us?” Hakuba grinned.

“Jii, Aoko and my mother. Kind of.” Kuroba blushed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“And what exactly do you call us?” Hakuba asked, leaning against him a bit more.

He could feel Kuroba swallow and shift, turning away slightly then go bone stiff. Hakuba eased back and looked at him. He looked pale. “Kuroba?” 

“Can we walk?” Kuroba asked with a smile. 

The sudden flip caused many alarm bells to ring in Hakuba’s head but the detective smiled easily and nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.” 

Kuroba kept close to his side as they started to move. He talked about nonsense, a movie he had seen with Nakamori, a time he accidentally caused a huge disaster in a family dinner, he should see his father’s grave soon. The last one made Hakuba pause and jerk hard enough for Kuroba to take his hand.

“I saw someone watching the Parrot. You know what’s horrible. I didn’t completely believe you about someone following me. God.” Kuroba kept his smile but his eyes looked cold. 

Hakuba turned his hand and twinned their fingers. “It's okay. Can you describe them to me?” 

“Three inches on you, hunched, dark hair, messy and fallen in their face. Couldn’t see his eyes, pale, wearing a dark tracksuit jacket, reflective down the arms and jeans, there was a tear in the right knee and trainers.” Kuroba turned them down the street as Hakuba took notes in his phone and then pulled up Baaya’s number.

“You scared?” 

Kuroba gave him an offended look before he gave a small nod. “I’m more furious than scared, though.” 

“Be scared. It’ll keep you alive.” Hakuba said calmly barely noticing the curiosity blooming in Kuroba’s face for a brief second.

“You think he’ll go after Jii?” 

“I hope not but I don’t think so.” Hakuba gripped Kuroba’s hand and turned them immediately down the next alley and broke into a run. 

Kuroba pulled ahead and made the next choice to turn down into a dead end. Hakuba balked at the wall but Kuroba let go and bounced from the alley wall to the low dead end wall. He was up and over in a matter of seconds then popping back up like a jack rabbit. Hakuba knew he wouldn’t be able to do what Kuroba did, but he did have height. He took only a second to run and leap at the wall, managing to catch the edge and hoisted himself up and over. He could hear the sound of someone running into their vacated space, and he grabbed Kuroba’s hand and pulled him away from the wall and back out and across the street. 

Hakuba called Inspector Meguire immediately, explaining that there was someone following them and that who he was with happened to match the description of the serial victims. Thankfully that was all it took to get the inspector to send Sato and Takagi to where he specified. Though he had little hope that they would find anyone there. Kuroba remained silent, watchful and clutched hard to his hand still or maybe it was Hakuba that clung on to him. Baaya met them a short distance away, standing outside of the car and wringing her handkerchief. 

“Baaya, I have to stay and talk to Sato and Takagi about who we saw. Can you take”

“No.” Kuroba protested harshly.

“Kuroba, this person is after you. Getting you out of”

“No. I'm not leaving you.” 

“Now, is not the time to be stubborn!” Hakuba nearly shouted. 

“This isn’t about being stubborn! It’s about making sure the person I like doesn’t do something stupid like going and getting themselves hurt!” Kuroba shouted back. 

Hakuba stared at him in alarm. 

Tires squealed and a familiar red car, came around a corner faster than it should have. Hakuba felt so incredibly conflicted at the timing, flustered and exhilarated, stunned and anxious, pissed and frustrated. He took a deep breath and nodded to Kuroba. 

“Okay I do have to talk to them before we leave.” 

“I’ll talk to them.” Kuroba said and watched the approaching officers. 

“Hakuba-kun, where did you see the person?” Sato asked, rushed and determined. 

“I saw him and it was across the street from the Blue Parrot, a billiards parlor, owned by a friend of the family.” Kuroba started. 

Hakuba continued for them after Kuroba gave the description and led them where they had lost him. He felt itchy standing at the entrance of the alley instead of going in and following, but the magician had a death grip on his arm and refused to let him go. When the detectives came out, they said they found no one there, and without any security footage to go against, they probably wouldn't be able to figure out where he went. With a description though they had a lead as to who they could look for. 

“Maybe he had small charges against him. Assaults, some kind of petty crimes. Hopefully, he might exist in the database.” Sato smiled at Hakuba when she noticed his tenseness. 

“I hope. Either way, Kuroba is staying with me, so he’ll be safe for the time being.” Hakuba explained.

“Is it because he’s a friend and happens to match the description?” Sato asked. 

“Yeah. I have a theory that the killer might be after KID.” 

“Kaitou KID?” 

“Yes. Though I didn't have any solid reason until the last person.” Hakuba mused.

“You mean with the missing eye and wings. I can see the connection somewhat.” Sato hummed. “But why?”

“Few of the time of deaths happened around the same nights as heists. Though we found the bodies later, it draws another connection to KID.” Hakuba felt Kuroba tighten his grip on his sleeve and sucked in air. 

“And Kuroba-san?” 

“He goes to the heists on occasion. If this is where our killer is picking up his victims, I estimated that he’d be safer with me.”

“He would. How did you figure that this might have been the killer?” 

“I had seen him before.” Kuroba spoke up.

Hakuba looked down at him in shock and felt fury bubble up inside of him, but Kuroba looking queasy kept him from digging into why he hadn't said anything before. 

“Where?” 

“At a heist. He stands out because of his height so it was easy for me to notice him. He never approached me, so I didn’t think that he was important. When Hakuba mentioned that it might be some deranged fan it doesn’t narrow down the list. There are thousands of fanatics out there. KID isn’t short of them. It surprised me to see him on the sidewalk.” Kuroba shuddered and released Hakuba’s sleeve to hide his hands into his pockets. 

“It is very odd.” Sato thought aloud. 

“Detective Sato?” 

“Yes?” 

“There is an older gentleman who lives above that parlor … I don’t think we can go back there but can one of you go? He’s some of the last little bit of family I’ve got.” Kuroba sounded so small asking, Hakuba felt his anger fade.

“Of course. Takagi and I’ll go now. Both of you get home.” 

Hakuba nodded and turned away, note before realizing Takagi had said nearly nothing but watched Kuroba with an odd expression. They both climbed in and Hakuba waved them off. He heard Kuroba heave out a long sigh and buried his face into his hands. 

“What made you bring up KID?” Kuroba asked, from where he had laid his head.

“It’s in the theory.” 

“I understand that but why now? At this very moment did you bring up KID? There wasn’t any evidence other than me to say anything about KID.” 

Hakuba felt something cold slide down his spine. “They needed to know that he might show up there.” 

“I’ve used Takagi’s face before. They aren’t stupid Hakuba. If they put me associated with KID”

“Kuroba. Nothing we said sounded like we're saying you are KID.” Hakuba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “When were you going to tell me that you saw this person?”

“I didn’t remember that person till I saw him again!” Kuroba shouted.

Hakuba glanced back at him and felt his heart seize when he saw the unbridled terror in his face. “The story about the heist wasn’t just it was it?”

“No. It was just not exactly how I said it. He cornered me after a heist, one of the first few small ones I did. Scared me so badly, I didn’t plan anything for months and watched my door.” 

Hakuba could see him, tired and paranoid, looking over his shoulder and jumping at shadows, mostly because he had been there before. 

“He … he said that he admired me. Wanted to help and be an assistant. I flat out refused him. Not delicately either, I told him I didn’t need anyone. He pleaded and tried to grab me. I escaped with a smoke capsule after pointing my gun at him.” Kuroba’s hands shook so bad that even when he closed them into fists they trembled. “Hakuba, this happened a long time ago. Long enough that I had completely forgotten the experience. The thing is he wasn’t genuine. Nothing about what he said was true. He looked more like he hated me and wanted to kill me. I hadn’t seen that kind of contempt before, much less had it directed at me, but I never saw him again.” 

Hakuba shushed him gently and reached back. He’s frustration slid into the back corner as his concern and need to comfort moved forward. He felt Kuroba cover his hand with both of his and press his forehead against them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGER chapter this time, bit of a roller coaster in this one as well. Things are picking up with the case but how will this affect the future for them. 
> 
> LOL

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I have done anything related to DCMK. I've missed it. You can see art of the bears in the link.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B3m0g2tBll7/


End file.
